


Death Comes in Threes

by G E Monica (J1NXY0)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mages, Multi, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J1NXY0/pseuds/G%20E%20Monica
Summary: Born into low ranking nobility, Arkael is gifted with immense and mysterious power. His brilliance was always used by his father to climb the social ladder – when Arkael only ever desired to unlock the true potential of his power.In a time and place where magic is feared and loathed, Arkael is faced with dangers and enemies at almost every turn. Forced to bind a demon to his body and mind to survive may have been the worst, as well as the best decision of his life. Now officially a warlock, Arkael must begin his journey to regain the power that was taken from him.Pity the fool that gets in his way.





	Death Comes in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this book as part of a series years ago, possibly in 2016, and I forgot how long it was. This is just the first book and I have split it up Chapter 1 - 25, the end half will have to be a second post that y'all can hopefully find (sorry about that!). Also, this is set over a century before my other on going series 'Champion of Misfortune', telling the entire story of the God Slayer Arkael, that in Rozaline Keizar's time has become an over bloated legend. I play a lot of DA Inquistion, it is probably my favourite single player game ever. That is the only reason I've tagged it, even though it is completely original, the characters are my own, a lot of the magic and romance is heavily inspired by the game.  
> It is also the first book I ever included Corbin Balvine in - he is a very special half elf to me, I think about him on a daily basis - he's probably just reminding me to finish his damn story one day.  
>  I have another prequel to how his parents meet and how he knows the Haylin family so well, but it is only half typed up and I probably won't post it for a long time.  
> Thank you so much for taking a look into my world of Yaima, I already appreciate the hits I've had from 'Champion of Misfortune.' You'll probably notice my writing style is a lot different in this one, as it was a few years ago (and yes it is super long) but it is just a bit of fun after all. I've been told that Xirelia is generally a well received character as well.  
> Cheers, G Monica.

Chapter 1 – Grand Beginnings

Arkael smiled with self satisfaction before he keeled over. The grass was refreshingly cool against his face and smelt faintly sweet. He was unable to move; too weak to. As he lay still, resting his mind, Arkael couldn’t help but question how he had got to this point. From raw, unbound power to lying face down on a cliff side, too weak to move.  
He had Zhander Dracken to blame, a wealthy gentleman that Arkael’s parents were all too eager to impress. Arkael didn’t care for impressing anyone and he never did ask for anyone’s approval. Zhander had witnessed first hand the power that Arkael had been impressing mentor after mentor with. From then on the wealthy nobleman had offered to fund further training for the young sorcerer, after he had accidentally blown a part of his manor home up. Arkael had shown so much potential.  
Arkael had then been bound for a new island and the renowned Silverstone University where magic wasn’t as feared as it was in the east. Even that hadn’t sated the young man’s desire for power. He supposed that he had his father to blame for inheriting the Hölzer ambitions and charms.  
Silverstone had soon expelled their new student for dabbling in what the teachers would call dark magic. How can any magic be dark? Surely it was how one wielded it, Arkael’s views were obstinate.   
His parents had been mortified and Arkael was sure that his father would disown him then and there. He didn’t remember ever feeling remorseful for letting them down.  
Zhander’s reaction had been quite the opposite. He was all too eager to take Arkael as an apprentice and personally teach him all he knew. His parents couldn’t be more relieved and pleased that their son was being given a second chance – they had always had hopes of him following in his uncles’ foot-steps in becoming a High Priest of Alois.   
Arkael should have known right then to be suspicious of Zhander, but he had been blinded by the promises of greater power; to surpass every teacher he’d ever had. Months went by at Zhander’s old country home, a large renovated watchtower that predated Aze, the city Arkael had been born in. He’d felt more like a servant than a student. ‘Fetch me another vial, Arkael,’ the gentleman would order. ‘Bring that book down from the shelf, Arkael.’  
He’d almost burst with rage, yet no damage was done to Zhander’s property this time. Arkael wasn’t patient at the best of times, but to learn nothing new for several months? His concerns were made worse when he’d attempted to fill his hand with fire, a trick he had been doing since he was nine, and had felt physically and mentally tired afterwards. He had gone to bed that night, sick with worry and in his dreams Arkael had met a beautiful woman with an urgent warning.  
‘Zhander is deceiving you… he’s stealing your gifts… you’re not the first… I can’t hold on…’   
The dream had been vague and fragmented, Arkael had been sceptical of the warning. Yet when he had awoken, he had remembered the beautiful woman’s name even though she had never spoken it. Xirelia. The name held significance.  
He had confronted Zhander with his concerns the next morning.  
‘Don’t be ridiculous, Arkael. I’m teaching you to control your power, which is the most important lesson. It’s quite natural for you to feel like you are getting weaker. Don’t you see? Your power was the thing controlling you. To be truly renowned, you must control your power.’   
Arkael hadn’t been convinced. He had gone to bed that night contemplating his next move, do I leave a formal letter of resignation, or do I just disappear?  
Xirelia returned in his dreams, this time her form was clearer. Skin like ivory and hair like obsidian, only wearing a low-cut, plain black dress yet she was more stunning than any woman Arkael had met at court. Her pale green eyes were the most captivating thing of all, like wolf eyes.   
‘You can’t be real,’ he remembered uttering in his dream.  
‘You must listen to me,’ Xirelia had warned again. ‘Zhander plans to kill you and take all your power.’  
‘What are you?’  
She’d seemed hesitant. ‘I’m Zhander’s slave.’  
‘You’re a demon,’ he had perceived. ‘Show yourself, your true self.’  
Xirelia had seemed reluctant, but she eventually complied. Her skin turned crimson and she glowed like embers, horns sprouted from her temples and large bat-like wings erupted from her back. Only her hair and eyes stayed the same, and she’d been sure that Arkael would reject her and end their dream-speak in that instant.  
‘There,’ he had sounded satisfied.  
‘You’re not… afraid of me?’   
‘In truth, it’s a relief to finally progress in something.’  
She’d giggled seductively. Her voice was still as husky as before and unforgettable from the start. ‘I’m not usually able to converse for this long. I’ve heeded warning to Zhander’s previous apprentices, but they were never strong enough to fight back. There’s something different about you, Arkael. You’re far more powerful.’   
He was pleased to hear it, but he knew there must be a reason why the demon was stroking his ego. ‘Why warn me? There must be something you want in return.’  
‘I want Zhander gone,’ she’d said with furious passion. ‘I’ve been bound to him for too long, and he is a cruel master. He’s used me to drain his students for years, to make himself stronger. If you want to survive, we have to fight him together.’  
‘And how do I know that this isn’t a trick?’  
‘You don’t,’ Xirelia had said sadly. ‘But if you don’t free me, Zhander will force me to fight at his side. He’s already forced me to weaken you to a shell of your former self. Luckily, Zhander doesn’t know that I can traverse dreams.’  
Arkael had decided to believe the demon, as the lesser of two evils. He’d awoken with the knowledge of where Zhander kept the rare tome that was needed to summon Xirelia.   
She’d kept her word, and had turned on her master, distracting him long enough for Arkael to steal the tome from a secret, underground room. His study of darker magic became vital as he let blood from his forearm and began the summoning ritual. Xirelia was now bound to him instead of Zhander.   
The battle that ensued lasted the whole night. Arkael had felt like at least some of his power had returned to him with the demon at his side. The two sorcerers traded spells, master against student. Ultimately Zhander was no match. Arkael had summoned all his strength to crush his deceitful master, flattening the thick stoned watchtower-home into rubble.   
The long battle was what had left Arkael exhausted and face down in the grass. He must have passed out at some point, because when he awoke again, he found himself to be in a warm, plush bed.  
‘Good morning,’ Xirelia spoke sweetly from the side of the bed. ‘Or is it the afternoon now…’  
‘Xirelia?’ Arkael sat up, looking almost puzzled. She was back to her beautiful form and staring at the attractive young man. ‘I’m not dreaming?’  
‘No. Neat trick, huh? Unless you want me to go back inside your head…’ she finished with a wilful grimace.  
‘No, this is better.’  
She smiled broadly and stroked his jet black hair fondly.   
‘How did I get here? Wherever we are, anyway. A tavern?’  
‘Yes, in the nearest town. It wasn’t too hard to convince the owner to come collect you after I batted my lashes.’  
‘That’s handy.’  
‘It is, isn’t it?’ she was admiring the young sorcerer more and more. ‘You must be hungry,’ she left her chair gracefully.  
‘Thirsty,’ Arkael muttered. ‘How long was I out?’  
‘Days…’  
‘I don’t understand,’ he frowned. It ached his head to frown. ‘Why did you stay? I was defenceless, you could have taken the rest of my life force and left.’  
‘We made a deal, didn’t we?’  
‘A deal with a demon,’ he reminded with a wry smirk.  
Xirelia scowled without any real malice, her beauty faultless. ‘You are my master now, and you spared me from a fate that I’ve suffered for what felt like an eternity. I want to repay you any way that I can, so you’re stuck with me now, whether you like it or not,’ she smiled playfully as she turned. ‘I’ll go find you some water, Arkael.’ 

Chapter 2 – Proof of Purchase

It had taken Corbin and Lara weeks to convince her father that they were mature enough to leave the city to hunt bigger prizes. To say that Arkarien was a protective father was an understatement. Thusly, the whole journey eastwards, across the bridge between countries and into the cloudy land of Claynore, Corbin had treated Lara like a porcelain doll. He hardly had cause to, Lara was built like her mother, the General of Menos, and she was just as skilled with a shield. In comparison, Corbin was a small, bright blond creature with unrivalled skills with a bow and arrow.  
Lara Haylin had put aside her heavy armour and weapons to pursue her first love – relieving rich nobles of valuables that would hardly be missed.   
‘Teach me how you do that,’ she grinned as her friend returned to their campfire in the woods with a pair of limp pheasants.  
‘Do what?’ Corbin was genuinely curious.  
‘Make meals appear out of nowhere.’  
‘Oh,’ he chuckled meekly. In appearance, Corbin had taken after his elven mother in almost everyway; lithe and elegant, thick lipped with flawless skin. Without pointed ears however, there was no real way to tell that he was half-elven at all. In fact, Lara’s father was a half-elf but sometimes she found that hard to believe. When it came to Corbin’s personality, he was almost too much like his human father. He had Troy Balvine’s steel grey eyes that hid nothing and his modest attitude that was hard not to admire. ‘Only if you show me how you’ve managed to burn everything I’ve caught.’ He plopped down beside her, still chuckling good-naturedly.  
‘Bastard,’ Lara elbowed him playfully.  
‘Snob,’ he brandished a floppy pheasant at her to prove his point.  
‘Eww, get it away!’ she recoiled but the playfulness remained.   
‘Please Lara, don’t eat me,’ Corbin reanimated the dead bird with a silly voice.  
‘Grow up,’ she snorted, but she couldn’t contain her grin. Lara watched him expertly pluck the feathers from the two male pheasants and was glad to have him there.   
She had known Corbin all her life, knew him when he was still called Emirhan, his elven name. When he was twelve he had decided to change his first name and take his father’s second name, even though his parents never saw a point in marrying. Lara had respected his changes and quietly thought that Corbin suited him better anyway.   
Lara had triplet brothers, but Elijah was too interested in books and Erik was too busy playing father’s pet. She was glad that she had Corbin Balvine to share adventures with. She smiled at him as he placed the birds over their campfire and Corbin smiled back with every muscle on his face.   
A loud booming, crack startled both adventurers. It travelled a fair distance towards their woodland area, but it was still no less earthshaking.   
‘What the…’ Lara uttered with curiosity.  
Corbin sprung into guardian mode, leaping onto his feet like a cat and restringing his bow in a blink of an eye.  
‘Maybe the empire’s precious wall fell down,’ she speculated.  
The loud booming and cracking noises only continued and the floor shook even more violently than before. Corbin was already dancing up a nearby tree with his white bow on his back.  
‘Hey, wait for me!’ Lara called up. She was more accustomed to climbing buildings than she was at climbing trees.  
‘Would you look at this, Lara?’  
‘I’m trying to, Corb,’ she was struggling to find footing on the evergreen tree. ‘But I’m having an intense battle with a branch at the moment though.’  
A slim arm reached down and pulled her up to the top of the tree. ‘Look at this, you silly goose.’  
Lara spat foliage into his face and grinned. Corbin pulled a twig out of her bouncy, brunette hair before pointing to the northern horizon. Sparks of red, green and pure white were erupting from a large building towards the mountains in the distance.   
Lara’s jaw dropped with awe. ‘I never even knew that there was a building out there.’  
‘No, nor did I,’ the bright explosions reflected in his pale eyes. Claynore had never seen such light and colour for over two decades.  
‘There must be something powerful there, hidden in the hills. Something valuable,’ her eyes glittered with determination.  
‘Oh no… no, no, no.’   
‘This is our big score, Corb.’  
‘You want to go towards those explosions?’  
Lara was already sliding back down the tree. When she was struck with an idea, there was no stopping her. She could thank both of her parents for her wilful determination.   
‘You’re not making this easy for me,’ he grumbled before following her back down to the woodland floor. ‘Damn it! Dinner is burnt again!’  
Lara chuckled impishly as Corbin scolded his hands trying to rescue the pheasants from the fire. ‘It’s fine, really. They are only burnt on one side,’ she said optimistically. ‘Let’s eat and then go investigate the manor.’  
‘When the explosions have stopped, yes?’ 

***

‘We’re nearly there. And it’s handy that night is falling,’ Lara said cheerfully after many hours of non-stop trekking. It had taken the adventurers all night and all day to traverse forestry and begin their climb of the steep hill that they had spotted from a distance. Corbin was remarkable at navigating the wilderness, but he had grown up in a forest after all, so he had no excuse. Lara had no idea where she was and only a vague notion of how to get back home. Again, she was glad to have Corbin around.  
‘Yes, handy…’ he mused and ran a hand through his bright, sleek hair. ‘At least the place isn’t still lighting up.’  
‘Let’s hope the occupier is asleep.’  
The two continued their journey in silent stealth, just in case the manor home had any watchful guards. Corbin had a bad feeling in his gut as they neared the top of the hill, and personally he would have turned back at this point. There was no stopping Lara Haylin however, and he almost had to run to keep up with her long, determined strides.   
Corbin glanced over the cliff edge, his keen eyes spotting Aze in the distance; fires lighting up homes that looked like small candle flames dancing in the dark of southern Claynore. He looked ahead again and stopped suddenly.   
‘Oh,’ he gaped.   
Lara stopped striding abruptly and whispered, ‘what is it?’   
‘The manor is gone.’   
‘What do you mean?’  
‘I’m sure it was here,’ he puzzled, tapping a finger to his lips.   
She could barely see Corbin’s face through the darkness but could tell that he was frowning. ‘Of course it’s here, it just didn’t survive the explosions.’   
‘Oh,’ he uttered with realisation. He began to follow her over the lip of the hill. ‘Where’s the thrill in that?’  
‘I know it’s hardly a challenge,’ she raised her voice as she scanned the collapsed building in front of them, confident that no one was around. ‘But we could find lots of valuables in this rubble.’  
Corbin went ahead of her, still wary of being seen. He swore that he had a feeling of being watched as he walked up to the destroyed building. ‘I told you we should have brought a donkey.’  
‘You are the donkey,’ she teased mischievously. ‘Make a fire, will you?’  
With the light of Corbin’s campfire, Lara got to work on digging through the rubble with her bare hands. She found a lot of books and not much else. ‘Well, it would be good if Elijah was here.’  
Corbin hopped over a fallen pillar made of granite and showed Lara his findings. ‘I found a fancy looking wine. Somehow it didn’t smash with the rest of the house. And this box, which I’m pretty sure is full of smoking herbs.’  
‘Trust you to only find things of consumption,’ she smirked, kicking over a broken book shelf. ‘I think some sort of an intellectual lived here.’  
‘Shall we take a break?’ he suggested, uncorking his newly acquired wine. He sat down at his fire and began swigging from the bottle. ‘It definitely tastes different.’  
‘That could be poisoned,’ Lara pointed out as she sat beside Corbin.  
‘It smelt all right.’  
She took the dark bottle from him and tasted the expensive wine for herself.   
‘Are you tired?’ he looked to the dark circles around her eyes and let her keep the drink for a bit longer.  
‘I am a bit. I’m used to being back in my bed by now.’   
‘And your father is barricading me into the spare room.’  
Lara chuckled, ‘like you’d do anything.’ she set down the half full wine bottle and slid down onto the grass, laying her head on Corbin’s lap. There had been a time when she had liked Corbin more than a friend, he had always been kind and caring towards her when her brothers were always so competitive. Lara had thought that she was something special to Corbin, but after years of him never making a move or asking her father for her hand (she couldn’t blame him for being too afraid to do that) she had accepted that he would only ever see her as a younger sister.   
Coincidently, Corbin was seeing her in a new way that night. The blazing fire made her brunette hair glow and her bright blue eyes looked up at him with adoration. He reached into his satchel bag and unfolded a woollen blanket to place over Lara. ‘I’ll keep watch,’ he uttered.  
‘Thank you,’ she yawned. ‘Can you sing elvish to me?’  
He did just that, staring into the waving flames of the campfire as he sang in the unusual, ethereal language. Corbin was fluent in elvish and taught many stories and songs from his mother. She had never prided herself in being an elf, but she had never wanted to restrict him from his heritage either.   
Lara had no idea what was being sung, but it still brought a smile to her lips. Corbin looked back down at her and felt an urge to take her hand, curl up next to her, kiss her forehead… he was sure that he loved Lara more than anyone else, but to kiss her felt like a betrayal of Arkarien’s trust.  
‘What is it?’ she asked, noticing the change in her friend’s face.  
‘You-you’re… hair looks nice.’  
‘Thanks, but I haven’t brushed it for about three days.’  
Corbin bit his tongue and cursed inwardly.   
Lara’s big doe eyes burned into him, and she held her breath without meaning to. ‘Are you okay, Corb?’ she sat back up, hugging the blanket around herself.  
He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, but the words didn’t come and he could feel his face burn, which had nothing to do with the fire in front of them. ‘Yeah, I’m okay. I just think maybe that wine wasn’t so fresh.’  
‘I thought wine got better with age.’  
‘Smart arse,’ he recovered with a wry smile. ‘You should get some sleep.’  
Lara tackled him to the grass, giggling gleefully. She nestled her warm face into Corbin’s chest and felt safer than ever. She was blushing but she didn’t care. ‘Goodnight, Corbin.’  
He gave a sigh of pleasure and held her tight until she awoke again.  
Corbin smelt of the wilderness; leaves and cedarwood. Lara inhaled contently, ‘kept the monsters at bay?’ she said with a yawn.  
‘Only just. They saw your face and turned back though.’  
She hit him playfully and wriggled out from the blanket. ‘What’s for breakfast?’  
‘Bread. Bread that isn’t burnt.’   
After a rushed breakfast, Lara went back to her search for valuables.   
Corbin fed his fire, breaking the legs off a damaged dinning chair that he had dragged from the rubble. He settled back down, rubbing his aching eyes. It had been a challenge to stay awake all night with Lara softly breathing beside him.   
‘AaaaAAAHHH!’ Lara screamed out desperately before falling abruptly silent.  
Corbin’s blood turned cold. He was running to her without thought, throwing himself over broken walls until he found Lara lying on her side in a pile of books. A purple, cosmic looking stone rolled out of her finger tips.   
‘Lara! Lara!’ he crouched over her, looking around for enemies. No one around. He checked Lara for wounds. ‘This isn’t funny Lara,’ he frowned, but she didn’t sit up or laugh mischievously in his face.   
Corbin checked her pulse, putting his ear to her heart. She was breathing softly as if she was asleep again. ‘Your father is going to kill me…’

Chapter 3 – The Tailor

Arkael knew that he couldn’t stay in the small mining town for long, no matter how exhausted and weak he felt. He had blown up a nobleman’s country estate, murdered a respected man. Nobles at court would soon notice Zhander Dracken missing and soon the search would be sent out for him. Arkael was still struggling to feel an inclination of remorse, even after ending a man’s life.  
He swung his legs out of the rented bed and stared disdainfully at the bare corner of the room. In his endeavour to become stronger, he had lost it all. He knew right there and then that he would never put his trust in anyone else ever again.   
Xirelia entered the shabby room, in nothing but her black underwear.   
‘Are you trying to start a riot?’ he said coldly.  
She laughed playfully, and moved into the room seductively. She was a demon that feasted on desires, the darker the better. Most men had basic desires and Xirelia the temptress could prey on them with ease. Arkael was different. He craved power more than baser pleasures.   
He reminded her of a dog; abused and beaten by his owner and on guard, ready to bite the next hand offering food. However, that didn’t make Arkael evil and it just made Xirelia want to help him more.  
‘I feel like a fly beating up against a windowpane, I can see the arcane power on the other side, but it’s blocked to me,’ he thought it, but Xirelia could listen. She was bound to him, after all.   
‘Zhander stole it from you, but not completely. There’s still a power in you that no one can take away,’ Xirelia responded from within his head, and warmer garments miraculously covered her pale body.  
‘Please don’t say you’re talking about ‘love’…’  
‘No, I mean it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. A completely different entity.’  
‘Good. I thought you really were turning into my mother,’ Arkael stood up, a smirk spreading across his lovely face.  
‘You need some new clothes,’ her lips began to move and she stroked her chin thoughtfully as she inspected his tattered attire.  
‘Sure, I’ll just walk into a tailor’s! I’ve got no money and nowhere to go, but at least I’ll look marvellous,’ he couldn’t help but snap sarcastically.  
‘Tsk-tsk,’ Xirelia waggled a finger. ‘Clothes maketh the man. You can get into anywhere with the right attire, and then you can get to the books of learning.’  
‘I’m listening…’  
‘So stop moping and come outside with me,’ she grinned alluringly.

***

It was muggy outside, the clouds thick and grey above but that didn’t stop it being warm. Arkael had been born into a world of grey. Claynore never seemed to see direct sunlight, and the weather was either hot and cloudy or chilly and cloudy. It had been that way since Krotan and Zula had been defeated, and many believed that they had cursed the land that had banished them.   
Sailing to Ayrev to train at the Silverstone University had been the first time Arkael had ever seen a clear sky. The sky was so blue, and the sunsets even more colourful. No wonder the people from the land of grey were bitter and miserable.   
He was instantly shunned by the other students at Silverstone for acting weird and unsociable, and looking different with his silver-blue eyes and skin as white as the moon. The tutors had probably been glad to have caught Arkael using blood magic. ‘Do you know who else used blood magic? Krotan and Zula. It’s the path to pure evil,’ the headmasters’ words echoed inside his head as he looked up at the mountains that surrounded the humble town of Hilius.   
‘I got us some horses,’ Xirelia interrupted his reminiscing, walking back around the open-house with a pair of shire horses.  
‘Do I even want to ask?’ Arkael smirked.  
‘Best you don’t,’ the beautiful woman smirked back before mounting the un-tacked horse.

***

‘Can I get your lovely wife anything? A matching gown perhaps?’ asked the tailor after taking Arkael’s measurements with a long piece of ribbon.  
He struggled not to spray biscuit in the skinny man’s face, which would have been a shame as it had been the most delicious thing Arkael had eaten in weeks.   
It had taken a full day to ride back to Aze city, and Xirelia had begun searching for a tailor on the outskirts straight away, whilst her new master rested his weary head. She had made sure to book an appointment with a male tailor as well.  
She had made sure to bat her lashes and smile at the tailor ever since they had arrived that morning. It was a wonder that the man could get any work done at all. ‘We’re not married, a family friend, that’s all,’ he replied dryly and continued to eat the oat biscuit.   
‘Ohh, in that case, please allow me to apply my craft to such a splendid specimen,’ fawned the young-looking tailor. He was practically tripping over his cushioned stools and fabric rolls to get a closer look at Xirelia. ‘Where did you say you were from again?’  
Arkael rolled his eyes and sighed disdainfully.  
‘I would so love a new outfit, but we’re in a bit of a rush, Bryce. As you can see, my friend here was attacked by bandits on the road from Waine. I was hoping to introduce him to a close lady friend of mine tonight before she leaves the city. I can’t exactly present him looking like that, can I Bryce?’ She spun her deadly web of lies.  
Arkael was frowning as he finished his complimentary biscuit, ‘bandits?’  
‘What? You look a mess. What do you want me to say? You were mauled by a bear?’ the demon chided within his mind.  
He frowned further but his lips remained still. ‘Could you make me sound a bit more pathetic, please?’   
‘You’re the one who didn’t want to draw attention to us. Work with me here!’  
Bryce the tailor swivelled on the spot to face Arkael again, obeying the temptresses’ demands.  
‘Bandits! Terrible misfortune, there was at least six of them! They took all my food, my water, my money, my clothes! Woe is me!’  
‘Okay, you’ve made your point, maestro,’ Xirelia’s internal voice was just as deadpan as the expression she was shooting her master.   
‘That is terrible,’ agreed the tailor. ‘I think teal will suite you, sir. Maybe a bit of red and gold, that will really impress.’   
‘How about black cotton?’ Arkael said coldly, clearly impatient.  
‘Is it a funeral you are meeting the lady at?’  
He gave the tailor a glare that was withering enough to dry rivers.  
‘Black it is!’ laughed the man nervously as he got to work unrolling fabric.  
‘Good idea, my friend. You wouldn’t want to draw the attention of bandits again,’ Xirelia grinned mischievously.  
Arkael was still the living embodiment of contempt as the tailor presented the quality of his black cotton and the brilliance of his teal dyed silk. ‘Fine,’ he said sourly, still unsmiling, even though he was actually quite fond of the teal material.   
‘Now, the matter of payment, sir. I do accept credit…’  
‘Let me handle what is owed,’ Xirelia stepped back in.  
The tailor looked surprised by the reversal of his patron’s roles. He was surprised even further by the stunning woman grabbing him and planting her lips on his. ‘I’ll meet you back at the room,’ she messaged him within his mind.  
‘Ugh,’ Arkael left the tailor shop with a look of disgust, closing the door behind him as Xirelia displayed her craft upon her victim. 

***

‘Have you just been sat here the whole time?’ Xirelia reappeared in the evening with a brand new outfit for her master in her arms and a matching satchel bag slung over her shoulder.  
Their room was a vast improvement to the shack that Arkael had recovered in near the mountains. He was currently sat at a chess table, beating himself for the twenty-fourth time. He didn’t so much as look up at her as he silently brooded.  
‘I had a tanner make matching black boots and a bag for your demon tome. Neat, huh?’  
‘You have been busy,’ he muttered distantly.  
Xirelia set the folded clothes down on a love-seat and crossed the well lit rented room. Instead of a window, the room had glass doors that opened up onto a balcony. She threw the doors open and caressed the silk, rouge curtains that framed it. ‘It’s so nice to be in the physical world again. I can’t thank you enough for that, Arkael.’  
‘You can only get so far away from me, though?’  
‘Yes,’ she sauntered towards the chess table.  
‘How far?’  
‘Oh, I know when far is far enough. The range will grow when you start getting your power back again,’ she stood behind Arkael and scooped his jet black hair off his face. She tied it back with a teal band that matched the trim of his new jacket and trousers.  
‘Surely, you’ll begin to resent me,’ he said cynically.  
‘Couldn’t I say the same for you? Would you rather be alone?’  
‘I don’t know,’ he frowned as he thought. ‘I’ve always been alone.’  
‘Zhander felt like the first person to ever be on your side,’ Xirelia said understandingly. ‘But he was a fraud.’  
Arkael returned to his chess, moving his black knight across the board.   
‘There’s nothing deceitful about me, when I’m with you. Zhander was weak, therefore I could trick him. But I couldn’t betray you Arkael, even if I wanted to.’  
‘That’s reassuring…’  
Xirelia wasn’t as playful as usual, brought down by her master’s glum mood. ‘Can I join you?’ she moved around the chess table and sat opposite him.  
He nodded and reset all the chess pieces. ‘I’ve never had a partner to play with before.’  
‘I’m going to hope that’s a good thing for me,’ she laughed and flicked her silky black hair.   
She couldn’t beat Arkael at chess, even if she tried.

Chapter 4 – The Mysterious Lady

Corbin had fashioned ropes to a blanket and had been dragging Lara through the forests they had come through for over a day. Lara wasn’t light, and she must have weighed more than he himself. He was praying that she would wake up and constantly checking her pulse on the hour. Won’t she starve? He worried endlessly, and feared facing her father more than anything.  
His fear was realised sooner than he had expected, and rightly so. With the sound of a pair of horses’ hooves, two hooded figures descended upon Corbin.   
He almost stumbled with surprise, but he quickly recovered and stood over Lara defensively. Bandits? Imperial patrol guards? Either way, they would want to kill him and take Lara as a prize. Corbin would protect Lara until his last breath, there was no doubt about that.   
‘Shall I cut his throat out?’ said the smaller figure, drawing a shining, obsidian blade before Corbin could even try to string his bow. Nesh, Corbin instantly recognised the man’s emotionless voice. The right-hand man of Arkarien, Nesh was deadly with a blade, a near impossible to stop assassin and only sent around when the Shadow Dragon guild meant serious business.  
The taller man raised a staying hand and lowered his dark cowl. Corbin was unmistakably facing Lara’s father, Arkarien. His elven blood had kept him youthful, even though he was approaching the later side of thirty. He had striking features; a strong chin, and sky-blue eyes. He wore his dark beard and chocolate brown hair slightly longer these days.   
‘H-how?’ Corbin stuttered.  
With flawless timing, Arkarien held out his arm and a great horned owl swooped down to meet his master. ‘You didn’t really think for a second that I fully trusted you, Corbin?’ he spoke coolly, but anger filled his eyes.   
Another thunder of hooves hammered the dry earth behind the ominous men. Nesh still held on tightly to the hilt of his dagger.  
‘It’s not what it looks like,’ spluttered the young man.  
Arkarien was no longer listening, and far beyond rationalising with as he shoved Corbin out of his way to reach his unmoving daughter. His owl took flight again to monitor the area from above.  
The pair of new riders left their saddles, rushing to the scene.   
‘Where is he?’ called an angry voice, which sounded like Erik Haylin.  
If Corbin thought his situation couldn’t get any worse, he was wrong. He winced as Lara’s triplet brothers came into view, just as cool and deadly as their father.  
‘I told you two to stay at home,’ Arkarien barked. His cool, calm demeanour had swept away as he knelt beside Lara, cradling her in his arms and trembling.  
Erik stopped in his tracks, but his hands were still tightly fisted and the glare he set upon Corbin was full of hate.   
Elijah wasn’t quite so obedient. He too was built like their general mother, and made light work of slamming Corbin into a nearby tree. ‘What did you do to Lara?!’  
With all the wind knocked out of him, he was ready to lie down on the ground, but the burly young triplet pinned Corbin to the tree with an arm to his neck. ‘I’ll kill you,’ Elijah screamed in his victim’s face.  
‘She’s still breathing,’ Arkarien informed weakly. ‘Let him talk, Elijah.’  
Seemingly too enraged to just back away from Corbin, he walloped him across the face before storming off.   
Corbin slid to his knees and held his throbbing face in his hands. ‘Ahh… I’m sorry, Arkarien. I’m so sorry…’  
‘Just tell me what happened,’ he shot the young man an intense look, still holding his daughter in his arms.  
‘Lara touched something,’ Corbin struggled to swallow, feeling a lump rise in his throat. He realised he didn’t fear Arkarien at all anymore. He feared never seeing Lara’s smile, or hearing her voice ever again. ‘From a manor house on the hills, behind the forest.’  
‘What did this something look like?’  
‘It was purple, and midnight blue and shimmering as if stars covered it. It looked like a paperweight,’ he described frantically.  
Arkarien looked as if he believed him. ‘You left it there?’  
‘Well, yes, I thought it might do more damage if it stayed with Lara. It’s as if it has drained her life force.’  
‘Maybe it’s the only thing that can restore her,’ he argued coldly.  
‘I… I didn’t think of that. I can fix this.’  
‘Damn right, you’ll fix this.’  
‘I’ll go back to the manor,’ Corbin sprung back onto his feet, blinking back tears.

***

Without a stop to rest, Corbin travelled back to the destroyed manor house and began to gingerly sift through the rubble in search of the strange, dangerous stone. He was losing light fast, and even his keen eyes struggled to search through the night. It was hopeless, the stone was no longer there. ‘Damn it! DAMN IT ALL!’ he kicked a thick book with frustration. It turned out that the book had a very thick cover, leaving Corbin to hop on one foot and rub his sore toes.   
Were we followed? He pondered furiously, someone else must have seen the explosions. Someone must have survived. He looked to the lights of a nearby town in the distance. With a burning foot and a sore face, Corbin began his journey down the other side of the hill and through more forestry, to arrive in an unfamiliar mining town as the sun arose in a clouded sky.   
He was sweating and muddy by the time he pushed his way into an open-house. He dragged his right foot behind him, swearing that his toes were broken, and his left eye was almost swollen shut. In short, Corbin was a mess.  
The man behind the tiny bar ceased his wiping of the wooden counter top and stared at the blond stranger. ‘Funny how many young men drag themselves through my establishment of late. The other fellow a friend of yours?’  
‘What other fellow?’ Corbin panted.  
‘Why, the man was worse than you. Out cold, he was,’ the barkeep licked his lips and began pulling down chairs from tables. ‘Had a lovely lady with him. You don’t see women like that every day. Damn the gods, I shoulda married her and made her stay.’  
Corbin slumped into one of the freshly set down chairs. His head was a mess, anyone could see that. The barkeep fetched him a glass of water and continued to rave about the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.   
‘Where am I?’ he uttered after gulping down the pint of water.  
‘Hilius House, lad.’  
‘And where’s that?’  
‘In Hilius town,’ he gave Corbin a strange look beneath his bushy eyebrows.  
‘Oh, right. Duh.’   
‘Not local, are you lad? Quite a lot of sun has seen that shining mop of yours.’  
Corbin brushed dry mud from his hair, yet there was no hiding the honey-blond shade of it. He was far too tired to come up with an excuse.  
‘Not to worry, lad. I have many free rooms for you to rest in.’  
‘Thank you,’ he smiled weakly at the bushy haired man. ‘Did you see the explosions on the hill the other night?’  
‘Aye, I did. Strange, it was.’  
‘Do you know where the pretty lady and her beaten up friend went?’  
‘No, afraid not,’ the barkeep looked greatly disappointed. ‘Left the other mornin’ without so much as a goodbye. But I reckon old Ellis will know, he lent the pair of them two of his working mares. Say, if you go see him, maybe you could find that beautiful goddess and send her back my way?’  
‘Err, sure,’ Corbin got back onto his feet with a groan, trying to ignore how increasingly creepy the man was becoming. ‘I think I’ll take that room first though, please.’

***

Corbin slept on a straw mattress bed for the rest of the morning. He could hardly sleep for long with Lara on his mind and her father on his back. He didn’t fancy meeting Nesh again anytime soon either. His bruised face was still tender as he stumbled back down the rickety stairs of the open-house. He ate a questionable, watery soup for his lunch before waving the creepy barkeep farewell.  
‘Remember, send her my way,’ he winked eagerly.  
‘Hah, will do,’ Corbin chuckled, with no intentions of recommending anyone to return to the shabby establishment. He wondered through the small town until he came across a straw roofed house near the entrance of the mine.  
A woman feeding her chickens caught sight of the young man outside her home. ‘Good afternoon, traveller,’ she greeted jovially.   
‘Hello, are you Ellis’ wife?’  
The woman scowled suddenly and threw the rest of her scraps to her clucking hens. ‘For the time being.’  
‘Did something happen?’ Corbin asked innocently.  
‘Wait here a minute. I’ll go get the cheating bastard to tell you himself,’ the muscular looking woman marched into her humble house and was dragging a man back outside by the ear. The man was balding, with more hair above his top lip than on top of his head, and he was more or less carved from stone. That didn’t stop him cowering under his wife’s scorn however.  
‘Tell the nice young man what you did, Ellis,’ she barked, her face turning beetroot red.  
‘Uh, um, I…’ the big man looked ashamed. ‘I gave our horses away…’  
‘And what possessed you to do something so foolish, Ellis?’  
The miner looked like he might cry. ‘I broke my marital vows. Oh, forgive me, Margie.’   
‘Don’t Margie me,’ she glared at her husband.  
Corbin felt more than a little uncomfortable. ‘Was this… woman alone?’  
‘She took TWO of our horses, so you tell me, young man,’ the heavily built woman’s temper ebbed away slightly as she set her gaze on the young stranger.  
‘And do you know where they went? I think my friend might be in trouble with this dangerous seductress,’ Corbin said, trying to remain on the angry woman’s good side.  
‘Can only imagine that they went back to Aze. And good riddance to that.’   
Ellis the miner skulked off and his wife seemed content to be rid of him as well. Her jovial smile returned upon Corbin. ‘Dear thing, you are looking worse for wear. Why don’t you come inside, have a bath and a proper meal to get some meat on those bones of yours?’  
Although he would have loved a bath, Corbin didn’t have time to spare. ‘I’m actually in a bit of a hurry, but thanks for the offer.’ He darted off after Ellis, stopping the large man before he reached Hilius House. ‘Ellis? Excuse me?’  
‘What do you want now?’  
‘I wanted to know what the woman looked like,’ he said hastily.  
‘Haven’t you already got me in enough trouble? Piss off,’ Ellis grunted and turned away again.  
‘Did she have black hair and pale skin? A prefect figure, the barkeep was saying,’ Corbin continued to pester. His mother had said something about not to poke bears with sticks, but he was far too naïve to follow much of her teachings.   
Ellis turned and Corbin could tell by the shift of his body that a punch was coming. The big, meaty fist missed his face by inches.  
‘Why do you care so much?’ Ellis growled. ‘You want her for yourself, is that it, boy?’ He took another swing but Corbin was light on his toes. He may very well allow Lara’s family to use him as their own personal punching bag, but the miner had no such luxury.  
‘Do you have another horse I can borrow?’ he asked with an over sized, cheeky grin.  
‘Piss off, I said, and I won’t say it again,’ Ellis exhausted all his punches on the skinny half-elf and glared at him until he scampered off. 

Chapter 5 – The Fool

‘I think our best course of action is to head to the Glade Spire,’ Xirelia suggested the next morning. She tapped a dainty finger to her chin and inspected Arkael in his new outfit. She liked it very much, very much indeed. The black cotton jacket hugged his angular frame and the soft leather boots were a perfect fit also. His trousers were looser and tucked into the top of the boots, and lashings of teal coloured silk wrapped around his waist to fashion a belt and a sash. Arkael looked all the part a gentleman, with his jet black hair tied back again with matching teal silk, in the way that he preferred.  
‘The Glade Spire? Where the Alois priests make their pilgrimages?’ he asked sceptically as he fitted his hands into black, fingerless riding gloves.  
‘Don’t worry, they won’t force you into their order, especially with me there. Believe you in the gods or not, great knowledge is to be found in the Spire’s libraries.’   
‘I suppose you have a carriage waiting outside for us?’  
‘Of course, darling,’ Xirelia hooked her arm around his elbow and they left their lavish rented room together. She had given her beautiful form a more lady-like attire as well. A black gown, with fox fur trimming her petticoat, her satin black hair winding into a plaited bun beneath a black lace trimmed hat.   
‘I’ve been meaning to ask,’ Arkael began as they sat across from each other in the high-class carriage.  
‘You mean for once, you’re starting a conversation with me?’ she feigned bewilderment.  
He smirked, almost looking meek as he set his hands on his lap. ‘From what little I have read about demons, there’s not much I know about you,’ it was hard for him to admit his flaws. ‘Is it likely that you will burst into your red skinned, winged self if you lose control?’  
‘Not likely,’ Xirelia replied. ‘It would take someone very powerful to force me out of my seductive form.’  
‘I was also meaning to ask about that as well,’ Arkael thinned his eyes. ‘Do you look this way for everyone?’  
‘I do, but I don’t have to stay this way. As you see me now, I am the very embodiment of your perfect woman. And as it goes, I haven’t had to change anything about my form to seduce other men. You could say that you have excellent taste in women,’ she explained with a playful smile.   
‘Ah,’ he relaxed back into his seat. ‘I see.’  
‘It’s rather funny actually, that this form you see of me isn’t too unlike my true appearance, minus the horns and all that. I like this body very much,’ Xirelia said thoughtfully. She peered out of the carriage window as it bounced her up and down on a very particularly uneven road. ‘Zhander always had me with shorter hair and hardly any height at all. He seemed to always make me feel small, until he locked me away in that tome to never touch, or feel, or seduce. To drain life force without ever being seen… For a desire demon to not be seen? I can’t think of a crueller fate for myself.’  
‘Let’s not talk of Zhander, please.’  
‘Yes, let’s not,’ she put on a brave smile and tried to forget about the man who had forced her into bondage. Forced her against her very will. Now Xirelia was free and felt alive again, and she would do anything to keep it that way. She could tell that Arkael was ambitious and would stop at nothing to grow in power. She could only hope that he wouldn’t forget about her when that day came – when he no longer needed a demon to watch his back. He wouldn’t need anyone else ever again once his powers were fully honed.  
Hours passed by and Arkael wished he had something to read, or even a chess board to pass the time. The tome book that bound Xirelia to him was mostly empty, with room to fill in more spells and incantations.   
Zhander had technically been a wizard in practice, meaning that he had never been born with magic, but had to instead learn it, or rather steal it. Learning it took endless years of never ending study, and by the time a mortal man was wise enough, say in his sixties, perhaps then he could fashion a spell or two.   
Most human wizards wouldn’t live long enough to reach their full potential. The greatest wizards were made from elves, which could live up to two thousand years. Although, the chances of ever meeting one was very rare.  
Zhander had of course cut a few corners by making a deal with a demon and draining the power of others. Krotan and Zula must have found some other similar means to have become ultimately powerful before their years were almost spent.   
What differentiated Arkael of course was the fact that he was born with power, meaning that he was a mage. He was a rare case, considering that neither of his parents were mages and that there was little, to no elven blood in his family. Mages weren’t always as tame and in control of their power, as studious wizards were. Emotion could often interfere with a mages’ spells, so it had been no surprise that Arkael had blown half of Zhander’s city manor to pieces when he had felt like a court jester to be shown off.   
‘I can smell the sea air,’ Xirelia said cheerfully.  
‘I was thinking that. We must nearly be there,’ another thought suddenly struck Arkael. ‘Can you read my mind?’  
‘Only when you speak directly to me. But I don’t need to read your mind, Arkael. I can tell that you are miserable just by looking at you.’  
‘Thanks…’ he grumbled. ‘Am I really that transparent?’  
‘You could try smiling, once in a while,’ she giggled lightly.  
‘Don’t be preposterous,’ he laughed very faintly.  
Xirelia grinned enthusiastically. ‘There, that wasn’t so hard was it? I hate seeing you glum.’   
‘I’m not glum. This is just my thinking face.’  
‘Won’t you let me cheer you up?’ she moved gracefully onto the velvet seat beside him, her hand quickly meeting his knee. ‘It will make the rest of the journey fly by…’  
‘Are you making a pass at me?’  
‘Is-is that allowed?’ Xirelia looked slightly afraid, as if she had wronged him. She was struggling to read Arkael now. He was indeed very powerful, and a rarity to resist her charms.  
‘I just thought… you’d drain my energy.’  
‘I would never do that,’ she said sincerely.  
He took a hold of her hand, stopping it from roaming any further up his leg, but he was gentle about it. ‘Hmm, a demon who is bound to my side… you think it’s really a good idea to become intimate?’  
‘Think nothing of it. It would just be a bit of fun,’ she gazed into his pale eyes. Arkael had recovered quickly from his draining battle against Zhander, and he had only become more attractive to Xirelia as the days went by. It had been a struggle trying not to seduce her new master.   
‘Maybe a carriage is not the best place, Xirelia,’ he stroked her soft, pale cheek with the back of his other hand.  
It felt like Xirelia had waited a million years for his touch. She couldn’t help but lunge forwards and kiss Arkael. She smelt perfect to him – sweet like honey and figs, fragrant as roses, jasmine, lavender, so many complex aromas creating one exotic scent that was intoxicating. Her lips were just as deliciously sweet.   
‘Sorry, curiosity got the better of me,’ she apologized with a mischievous, twisted smile.  
‘I’m not used to women as forward as you,’ he sniggered dryly.  
‘I’m not a woman, that’s why. I’m a demon.’  
‘No, you are you. You are Xirelia, and don’t let anyone else tell you any different,’ he squeezed her hand and looked at her intensely, fierce passion in his voice. ‘You can be anything you want to be. Don’t let anyone change you.’ He’d dealt with enough people trying to change his own nature, he welcomed rebellion.   
She was taken a back, ‘I’ve never been given a choice before…’  
‘Have I ordered you around since we’ve been bound together?’  
‘No, no you haven’t,’ she said slowly. ‘You’re a kind and understanding master, everything I thought you would be.’  
Arkael looked mildly flattered. ‘And no more of this master business. We are equals. Equal partners. I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you.’  
Xirelia beamed and put her arm around him, cuddling up to him until the journey ran its course. Arkael smelt clean and fresh, which was a refreshing change from stinky, unwashed men.   
Arkael had nodded off without meaning to, but Xirelia had been keeping a watch of the carriage window. ‘We’re here,’ she awoke him with a gentle brush of his long fringe.  
‘Now just the sailing part to endure,’ he muttered, stretching his limbs out as the carriage driver opened the door for his patrons.  
Xirelia took Arkael’s hand and he helped her step out of the carriage, continuing their lady and gentleman bravado.  
A whistle and a gust of air rushed between the pair of traveller’s heads, knocking Xirelia’s hat clean off. With a thud, an ivory coloured arrow imbedded in the carriage door behind them.  
Another arrow was lined up ready, but the hooded attacker steadied his draw on his white recurve bow. ‘Stay right where you are,’ he barked through the scarf covering his face.  
Arkael became enraged and his hands filled with fire, he couldn’t control the angry magic. The archer focused his aim on the mage, but still didn’t let loose his arrow. Xirelia leapt in front of her partner without hesitation. The carriage driver already wanted nothing to do with the confrontation and was running away screaming.  
Arkael could only keep the flames burning for a few seconds before he was exhausted and falling to his knees panting. It became quickly apparent to Xirelia that the archer was struggling to shoot a woman. She charged at their aggressor, throwing all of her weight upon him. They scuffled on the ground for some time, but the demon was ultimately the stronger of the two. She pressed the white bow across their attacker’s throat and pinned him to the grassy ground.   
‘Don’t kill him,’ Arkael dragged himself over to their new victim. ‘Not yet, anyway.’   
‘You’re her,’ choked the young man, pinned to the floor. Strands of Xirelia’s silken hair fell out of her bun and fury was written all over her face, but she was still undeniably beautiful. Moreover, she fit the description of the seductress from Hilius perfectly.   
Corbin passed out from the lack of air and Xirelia ceased pressing the strong, wooden bow down on his wind pipe. She drew his hood back, lowered his scarf and remained sat on his chest. ‘He’s cute, if you ignore the black eye. Can we keep him?’  
‘He tried to kill us!’ Arkael said ruthlessly, still fighting to stand without wobbling.  
‘If he wanted to kill us, he would have just done it. He was a good shot to land that arrow perfectly between us.’   
‘So you’re on his side now?’  
‘I didn’t say that,’ she brushed mud from the new comer’s chin and admired his youthful good looks. ‘You never know, there might not be any men on Vane for me to play with.’  
‘Either way, I’d like to find out who he is,’ Arkael scowled. He reached into his satchel bag and pulled a flask out to tip water over the unconscious man’s face.   
With a splutter the blond man awoke slowly and rubbed his neck, ‘stay away from me, temptress!’  
‘Oh, this will be fun,’ Xirelia purred.  
He looked up frantically at the man looming over them. ‘Ar-Arkael?’  
He frowned, looking much harder at the archer. ‘Emirhan. Great, the one person in the world who I can’t kill.’  
‘You two know each other?’ Xirelia puzzled and rolled off the young man.  
‘Yes. You ever hear of the Warden of Concento?’   
‘I was locked away in a book, not deaf.’  
‘Meet her son, and also bastard prince of Menos,’ Arkael said coldly. ‘Father loves to tell the tale of how Rayla Redgrave blackmailed my mother’s parents into letting them marry and have me.’  
Corbin laughed nervously. ‘Hello, you’re looking well, and much bigger since we last met,’ he coughed and rubbed his throat again. ‘No one calls me Emirhan anymore, hah. It’s Corbin Balvine now.’  
Arkael sighed disdainfully. ‘How did you find me?’  
‘It wasn’t hard to follow the trail of loopy men and jealous woman to find your lady friend here.’  
‘I told you it would have been safer to lie low,’ he growled.  
Xirelia shrugged and smiled innocently.  
‘I’m glad I found you,’ Corbin sat up, struggling not to get lost in the enchanting woman’s eyes. ‘Do you have the magical, purple orb?’  
‘What orb?’ Arkael asked impatiently.  
‘From the exploded manor. That was you, right?’  
He looked as if he might bite a hand off. ‘That’s none of your business. You should just go back to your forest.’  
‘I would but,’ Corbin frowned hard and got to his feet slowly. ‘Lara passed out when she touched a purple, shining stone. You have to help her.’  
‘Do I?’ Arkael raised his eyebrows now, looking almost amused. ‘Why should I do that?’  
‘Arkarien is your godfather… you used to play with Lara and her brothers,’ he spouted frantically.   
‘Where was Arkarien when I needed help? When I had no one? When my parents used me like a prized stallion to gain fame?’ he argued angrily, and Corbin was sure that he might burst into flames again.   
‘Please?’ Corbin clasped his hands together. ‘I’ll beg if you want me to beg. I’ll grovel, I’ll pay you handsomely, and you’ll have my bow and an eternal ally. Just please, please look at Lara for me.’   
‘I don’t see why I should,’ Arkael said after a long pause.  
‘Um,’ Xirelia raised a finger and made herself heard between the old friends. ‘I’m having slight concerns about the mysterious, life sucking orb.’  
‘Do you know what it is?’ Corbin asked eagerly.   
‘Something not good, that much I can tell,’ she bit her lip. ‘Zhander was always messing around with enchantments. Probably trying to find a way to drain his victims, so that he would no longer need me anymore.’  
‘Wh-who is Zhander?’   
‘A dead man of no importance,’ Arkael growled far more menacingly. ‘Come on, Xirelia, let’s leave.’   
He turned, facing the southern port, but Corbin hopped forwards and grabbed his arm. ‘Help please…’  
Arkael span around with a look of disgust on his handsome face. ‘Did you just touch me?’  
‘Possibly,’ he grinned hopefully.  
‘I’ll give you this one last warning, fool. Leave me alone,’ glared the black haired man before he stormed off and his beautiful partner followed, shooting Corbin a sad smile.  
‘Why is everyone in Claynore so rude?’ he sighed and picked his bright bow up from the ground. 

Chapter 6 – Misdirection 

Corbin was not a quitter. He had to get that from his father, who had spent most of his life living recklessly. As Corbin matured quickly, growing up in a wood cabin away from civilisation, it had become apparent to him how odd of a pairing his parents were. He had to one day beg the question, how did the two of you meet?   
His father had been all too happy to answer that, the man loved to reminisce. ‘The day I met your mother, she threatened to kill me. I was in a bad way, I didn’t care if I lived or died. I instantly respected her. She didn’t follow rules or ideals, she was strong willed and mysterious. I must have made an impression though, somehow…’  
Corbin thought of this as he followed the southern trail to Ji port in the coverage of nearby trees and bushes. He still had Arkael Hölzer and his beautiful companion in sight, and they seemed not to have noticed his stalking. Corbin had grown up stalking game in the forest, he himself was near untraceable when he so desired. He had to get that from his mother.   
Although it wasn’t his first meeting with Arkael, the man was unmistakeably changed. He was still as proud and unfriendly as Corbin remembered, but the violence was new. Like a man who had lost his one true love, Arkael was cold and angry inside. And the woman who was with him, so enchanting and influential, she had seemingly appeared out of thin air. There was nothing natural about her.  
Corbin could clearly see that his old friend needed help, he was straying down a dark river with no raft to hold onto. Arkael had threatened to kill him. This must be the start of a beautiful friendship, Corbin sniggered inwardly to himself, or I’ve found my one true love? He wished he still had Lara with him. Lara appreciated his jokes.  
Ji port was a small configuration, with little to no decoration. It only had two small buildings for the port sentry and for the storage of travelled goods. Now this would be a good place to thieve from, Corbin couldn’t help but think in the back of his mind. Claynore had a bigger port and a harbour closer to the capital city, Aze, which held warships and massive cargo galleons. Ji ports’ soul design was to transport goods and travelling pilgrims to Vane to visit the Glade Spire, an ancient tower that housed the order of priests and priestesses that followed the god of knowledge and time, Alois. It also served as a lighthouse for the country.  
Corbin had to wait several hours, hidden behind a large wooden crate, and by the evening a ship finally came into the port. He made sure to spy Arkael getting aboard before sneaking himself onto the grey sailed sloop.   
Corbin had always fancied seeing the ancient Spire for himself, but today was not the best day. In fact, the past few days had been some of his worst, but he was positive that he could endure it. He continued to hide aboard the ship until it lurched into motion. He had wedged himself between two water barrels bellow the main deck, yet the rocking sensation of the waves beneath the boat were still dizzying. ‘What was I thinking?’ He muttered under his breath. ‘I’ve never sailed before.’  
The idea of sailing had never even crossed his mind in all his twenty-two years, and he could now see why. Elves were not built for the sea.   
Corbin made a move before his seasickness became too crippling. He crept back up to the top deck, making sure that Arkael and his companion didn’t spot him. He carried on his creeping into the captain’s small cabin and made himself comfortable in the shadows. It didn’t take very long for the ship captain to come down from the upper deck, slip into her personal quarters and bolt the door behind her. Corbin hadn’t warranted on a female captain, and he instantly felt guilty for hiding beside her wardrobe.  
‘Ahh…’ the ship captain sat at her corner table, removed her blue bandana and began unlacing her boots.  
‘Excuse me,’ Corbin said in a small voice.  
Startled, the dark haired woman fell back on her chair with a thud.   
Corbin rushed across the small room, feeling far guiltier. ‘Gods, are you okay?’  
She rolled back onto her feet, drawing a knife from her belt. ‘Who the hell are you?’  
‘I’m Corbin,’ he quickly backed away from the sharp blade. ‘I didn’t mean… I didn’t realise…’  
‘Didn’t realise what?’  
‘That a woman lived in here.’  
The ship captain rubbed the back of her bashed head and sighed. She looked Corbin over and seemed to come to the conclusion that he was harmless, especially as he wobbled with the rocking of the ship. Her weapon went back on her belt and she stifled a laugh. ‘You’ve never sailed before?’  
‘No. I’m regretting it already,’ he held his stomach, and was glad to have not eaten any dinner.  
‘What happened to your face?’  
‘A string of bad decisions,’ Corbin smiled admirably. ‘Like this one.’ He moved in his elegant way and righted the captain’s wooden chair.  
She re-seated and nodded her thanks. It was hard to judge her age, she had strong arms and careful eyes, her hair curling around her weather beaten face like dark smoke. She was finding it hard to find a reason to dislike Corbin, even after embarrassing her. ‘Gloria,’ she held out a hand as she crossed a leg over her knee.  
He shook her rough hand with his softer hand and took the seat across from her.   
‘How did you hide like that?’ she asked and continued with her boots.  
‘I’m a half-elf,’ he replied, as if that explained it.  
‘Explains your shaky legs.’  
‘Yes, and that makes me regret what I must ask of you, Gloria. Let me be honest with you,’ he traced his finger across the worn, wooden table. Luckily, Corbin didn’t lack any of his mother’s charisma and charm. He was hardly intimidating, but the infamous Rayla Redgrave was still his mother. ‘I know that you have little, to no cause to believe me, or even help me… maybe there’s still one good soul on this weary road of mine.’  
‘What are you? A bloody bard? Get to the point already,’ Gloria pressed, but her lip still curled.  
‘My friend, Lara, she is very sick. I think the only person who can help me is on this ship,’ his trusting grey eyes bore into the captain. ‘Although, he is reluctant to help me. If I could just get him to take a look at Lara…’  
‘You want me to turn my ship around, then?’  
‘Not exactly…’

***

Arkael awoke to Xirelia watching over him. He had lain down in a pile of blankets in the corner of the crew’s quarter room and slept restlessly in the damp, musty conditions. It had been a breeze for the seductive demon to acquire all the luxuries from the mostly male crew, which included the blankets and dregs from wine bottles. She fanned a deck of cards in her delicate hand, which she had earlier pinched from one of the younger sailors.   
Arkael sat up, leaning his back up against the hull of the ship like Xirelia was already doing. ‘How long have you been sat here?’   
‘A few hours,’ she dropped her cards and frowned. ‘Damn it.’  
‘You don’t have to,’ he almost sounded scornful. ‘I can take care of myself.’  
‘You’re pretty when you sleep,’ she smiled seductively and scooped up her cards. ‘I used to be able to do tricks.’  
‘What?’ Arkael combed his hair with his hands and decided he wasn’t keen on the disorientation of sailing.   
‘Card tricks,’ grinned the demon. ‘Pick a card.’  
‘Do I have to?’  
‘Indulge me,’ Xirelia fanned the worn cards face down before him.  
He half rolled his eyes and pinched a card.  
‘Don’t show me it, but remember it. I’ll shuffle it back in,’ she flourished the cards in a fluid way and bat her lashes. ‘Is this you card?’ she presented the two of hearts from the top of her deck.  
‘Yes, actually,’ Arkael blinked.  
‘Can you imagine the tricks we could do together with our telepathy?’ Xirelia giggled. ‘Magician Arkael and his beautiful assistant.’  
‘I’m not doing fake magic with you.’   
‘What’s fake about it?’  
‘I wouldn’t even go so far as to say its magic at all, actually,’ he brooded. ‘It’s just silly tricks.’  
‘Fine, I’ll go find someone who does appreciate my tricks,’ she feigned annoyance and stretched onto her feet.   
She left her companion to his brooding and stepped out into the fresh sea air of the top deck. Xirelia instantly took attention to the blond, young man hurling his breakfast back over the side rail.  
‘What are you doing here?’ she hurried over to the rail, sliding her cards into her black coat pocket. ‘Corbin, wasn’t it?’  
He slid down onto his rear, looking three shades whiter than normal. ‘Oh,’ he looked a little intimidated. He couldn’t be blamed, the demon had nearly choked him to death the day before. ‘Is Arkael awake?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Very early for someone of his social status,’ smirked Corbin. ‘Are you his new wife, or…?’  
Xirelia crouched down beside him, watching his face hungrily. ‘Alas, I am his companion of necessity.’  
‘You have my condolences.’  
She laughed at his jest and stroked his arm fondly. ‘I’m Xirelia.’  
‘Just Xirelia?’  
‘Yes. I suppose I’ve never thought about that before.’  
‘Where are you from, Xirelia?’ Corbin asked conversationally. She was beautiful enough to take his mind of his seasickness, but he refrained from fully succumbing to her charms somehow.  
‘Hell.’  
‘Oh dear,’ he frowned slightly. ‘Abusive background?’  
‘You could say that,’ she became meek, hoping it would please the mortal creature. She couldn’t deny that she was curious though, most men would already be throwing her over their shoulders and finding a place of privacy, and Xirelia was all for that. Maybe it was just the seasickness that was making him less frisky, or was it something else? She brushed Corbin’s bright hair back, which was cut far shorter than Arkael’s. The young man also had a smooth face in comparison, which only added to his boyish looks. ‘You’ve never been with a woman before, have you?’  
‘Pardon?’ he coughed awkwardly and thought he might throw up again.  
‘This will make things interesting.’  
‘Well, erm, there isn’t a lot of women to find out in the woods.’  
‘You’ve never even been to a brothel?’   
‘Yeah, sure, if I want my mother to castrate me,’ he was only half joking.   
‘You poor, deprived thing,’ her hand moved up to his smooth cheek.  
He looked down at his feet humbly, with a half smile on his face. ‘It’s fine. I’m the marital type, anyway.’  
‘How can you be sure?’ she purred.   
A pair of black boots filled Corbin’s view, before he slowly looked up at Arkael Hölzer. The mage looked out to the sea, pretending to not even notice the fool at his feet. ‘Shouldn’t Vane be in sight by now? Soon to be docking.’  
Xirelia straightened up and scanned the watery horizon with her wolf-like eyes. ‘Yes, you’re right.’  
‘Then, where is it?’  
Corbin was already cringing. ‘We’ve set a new course, for Menos.’  
‘What?’ Arkael finally glared down, his fists clenching without thought.  
‘You can go to Vane at anytime. I have fears that Lara doesn’t have the luxury of time,’ he pulled himself up, clinging onto the wooden railing of the sloop.  
‘What did you do?’ Rage twisted on his face and Corbin was sure that he would grab him and throw him overboard. Arkael was at least half a foot taller and surprisingly muscular beneath his flowing jacket, after all.  
Corbin was ready on his toes, ‘I used my charms and boyish good looks to convince the captain to change direction.’  
‘Insolent, simpleton, half-breed, empty-headed –’ Arkael struggled to spit his rage out. He was heating up now, for real. ‘Why must you interfere with what you can’t possibly understand? Lara’s predicament is only a fraction of what I’ve suffered.’  
‘What have you suffered, tell me?’ Corbin asked, determined to understand the man he had once known.  
It was only mistaken as defiance and a cruel tease. ‘Your small mind couldn’t even comprehend the power that I wield. Get the captain to turn this ship back onto its original course.’  
‘No.’  
‘I’ll do it myself then,’ Arkael growled loudly and stormed off towards the upper deck.   
‘We should stop him,’ Corbin worried.  
‘You want to get in front of him?’ Xirelia smirked. ‘You’ve really riled him up now. The last man to do that ended up crushed under his own home.’  
‘Good job we’re on a boat, then,’ he rushed off after the enraged mage before Captain Gloria could get injured.  
‘Beautiful, inexperienced and dumb as dirt. He’s almost perfect,’ the demon sighed and went to the chaotic scene forming upon the upper deck.  
‘Your friend did warn me about you,’ said Gloria, her hands on her hips. Her helmsman held fast to the wheel of the ship, fearing for his captain as the arguing escalated.  
‘He is not my friend,’ Arkael’s coat and sashes flared in a dramatic way. Whether or not it was a gust of a sea breeze or his power fluttering his clothes, it was hard to say.  
‘I’m in charge here, you should learn some respect,’ she glared fiercely.  
‘You’re lucky,’ his voice turned darker, booming in an unnatural way. ‘You’re so fortunate that I’m not at my full strength.’  
Corbin slid in front of Gloria protectively, ‘you need to calm down, Arkael.’  
‘I’m sick of people telling me what to do!’  
‘It’s just this one favour, please.’  
‘Then it’s another favour, and another, then another. You people always want something from me,’ his voice hardly even sounded like his own. His eyes began to glow, burning white light. ‘You took everything from me. Once, I could have just willed the winds to change! I could set sail with no need for a crew, no need for anyone!’  
Xirelia reached out for her companion, who was quickly losing control. Arkael span on her, eyes still made of the purest of light. ‘YOU DID THIS TO ME!’  
‘I – I,’ she stumbled back. ‘I didn’t want to.’  
He collapsed to his knees, holding his face in his hands and the glowing light ebbed away. He had revisited his raw power for a few seconds, which was just as tormenting as it was a relief to know that it was still there, yet so far out of reach. Arkael wiped the tears of anguish from his eyes and looked up at Xirelia. ‘Forgive me, I… I didn’t mean to turn on you. I just feel so… lost.’  
The beautiful woman fell to her knees as well, and embraced her partner tightly. ‘There’s nothing to forgive. We shall get your power back. Perhaps it is not such a bad idea to visit Lara? Whatever has corrupted her might be the key to getting your powers back.’  
‘Yes, all right,’ he panted, running her raven black hair through his fingers.  
‘Well, that was something,’ Gloria said with wide eyes.  
Corbin was at Arkael’s and his demon’s side and offering a helping hand. Only Xirelia made use of the aid however, and Arkael got to his feet in his own time.  
‘It will be good for you to go to Menos, Arkael,’ he said gently. ‘It’s safer there, with people who can help you. Though Arkarien can be a little scary, he would never turn you away. And hey, I’ve just realised, your god-father is married to my god-mother. It was like we were meant to be the best of friends.’  
‘Uugh,’ the weary mage grimaced before slinking off towards the bow of the ship.  
‘I’m not too pleased about having a mage on my ship,’ Gloria said slyly to her new, blond haired friend. ‘I will make haste.’  
Xirelia pretended not to overhear the softly spoken conversation. It was hard to tell if Corbin was performing some elaborate rouse, or if he really was dim-witted.

Chapter 7 – The Haylins

It was late afternoon by the time the trio of travellers stepped off Captain Gloria’s small sloop and made it to Meno’s capital city, Merilo. Corbin was happier to be back on dry land again, but he wasn’t looking particularly forward to facing the Haylins another time. He tried to look on the bright side, maybe Lara had woken up and was fine now. Maybe Arkarien wouldn’t ever let me see her again.   
‘Could we not get a carriage?’ Arkael uttered, stroking his nearly bearded chin.  
‘It’s not a far walk,’ Corbin walked briskly, his bow bobbing up and down on his slender back. ‘The weather is good.’  
‘Yes, it’s very bright…’ he had been squinting in the sun light ever since they had arrived in Menos. It was almost giving him a headache.  
‘I can’t wait for you to meet Arkarien,’ he smiled. Maybe it will take the heat off me, he thought and continued to smile cheerfully.   
Xirelia caught up to Corbin’s side, moving with her alluring swagger. ‘Is Lara pretty?’  
‘Yes, definitely,’ he replied without hesitation.  
‘Do you have any siblings?’  
‘No. But Lara has triplet brothers.’  
‘Are they pretty?’ She grinned mischievously.   
‘Uhhh…’ Corbin honestly didn’t know how to answer. ‘You can see them for yourself soon, we’re almost there.’ The large manor house where the Haylins lived was hard not to miss. It was in between several other extravagant homes of nobility with unnecessarily big gardens, front and back. Like most of the old homes in Merilo, the manor was made of a silvery, smooth stone. Corbin opened up the double gates, wide enough to fit a carriage through, and trotted up the smooth path to his godmother’s home.  
The just as wide front door opened, almost at its own accord. An unassuming figure stood in the door way of the brightly lit, ice-blue hallway and beckoned the guests inside.   
‘Mother? What are you doing here?’ Corbin asked with surprise.  
Rayla didn’t say anything for at least half a minute, scanning her vibrant eyes over the new comers. She was smaller than all of them, yet her presence filled the whole oversized entrance hall. She took her son by the chin and examined his bruised face. ‘What happened here?’  
‘I fell.’  
‘You never fall. You’re faster than that. Did you let Arkarien hit you?’  
‘No. It doesn’t matter, mother,’ he said gently, staring back into her eyes. There was nothing but the purest love for her child in her bright green eyes. ‘I’m sorry to have worried you.’  
‘Yes, well,’ she took a step back and folded her arms neatly. Rayla wore simple, yet elegant clothes; a white blouse and tan trousers, a pale green scarf curled around her neck. Her lengthy honey-blond hair hung over her shoulders, hiding her pointed ears. ‘Hello, Arkael. Who’s your lady friend?’  
Rayla Redgrave had an uncanny way of remembering everyone. Not recognising Xirelia was an instant warning sign. Arkael wasn’t sure how she recognised him, seeing as he must have been about eight since their last meeting, and now he was a grown man. Rayla hadn’t aged a day.   
Xirelia had been observing cautiously, admiring the elf’s beauty, yet keeping a distance. Elves were near impossible to corrupt, compared to humans.   
‘Xirelia’s a friend,’ Arkael replied proudly.   
Rayla didn’t seem to buy it, but she had witnessed stranger things in her long life. She turned back to her son. ‘Your father’s inside.’  
Corbin made a move then, crossing the hall that had the illusion of looking like an ice skating rink. Arkael skulked after him with Xirelia in toe. It was a familiar pace to be back in a noble home.  
Troy Balvine was waiting at the top of the wide staircase, with arms wide open. Greeting his father was a complete contrast. They embraced lovingly, and there was no doubt between the father and son. Corbin could still remember the day that he had met his father for the first time, he had only been very small, but he still remembered Troy’s blissful tears. It had been a significant day, finding out that he had another family member who loved him dearly. Especially as it seemed impossible that they could ever be together. Corbin could even recall his father almost dying to protect him, but he preferred not to fixate on that memory.  
‘Are you all right?’ Troy asked, getting a good look at his only son.   
‘Yeah, I’m okay.’  
‘Been wrestling bears again?’   
‘Sort of,’ Corbin smiled meekly. ‘How’s Lara, do you know?’  
‘No movement still,’ his face fell. ‘Still breathing though.’  
‘That’s good, I guess.’  
Troy took a step back from the stairs and gestured to the door towards the end of the landing. ‘She’s in her room, Megan should still be there,’ he seemed to only just realise the other two guests. ‘Do my eyes detect Hölzers?’  
Arkael looked the older man over, and really wasn’t in the mood for another fool. ‘I’m not a Hölzer,’ he rumbled. Rayla he could almost respect, for her years of wisdom. Troy, on the other hand was probably the biggest fool of all. He had once been the king of Menos, living in Merilo’s palace. He had given all that power up to be with a savage wood elf and their bumbling son. A romantic gesture, but ultimately pointless.  
Xirelia instantly read Troy as a good man, humble and loyal. What she liked to call a challenge.   
The trio went on to Lara’s room and Corbin was trying to feel hopeful about the help he was bringing.   
Arkael was quickly losing patience.   
Arkarien was sat beside his daughter’s bed, looking like he hadn’t slept in days. Though he looked still and tired, he was highly on guard.   
Megan was sat on their daughter’s bed, fighting back tears, yet she still smiled up at Corbin. She bounced lightly off the bed, engulfing her godson in her large arms. ‘Thank you for getting her out, Corbin. You did well.’  
‘Pah,’ Arkarien grumbled in the background.   
‘Oh, be quiet you,’ Megan chided.   
He got up slowly from his chair. ‘Did you find that orb?’  
‘Err, no. But I found Arkael,’ said Corbin hopefully. He looked to Lara, sleeping peacefully on her bed, appearing oblivious to the crowd forming in her room.  
‘Arkael,’ the guild master uttered just as slowly. He hardly recognised the tall, handsome man in his daughter’s bedroom. Arkarien offered a hand to his godson. Though he was no longer on speaking terms with his old friend Lester Hölzer, that didn’t stop him from keeping his promise as a godfather. ‘How is your father?’  
‘Damned if I know. We’re not speaking,’ Arkael obliged the hand shake.   
‘Ambitions ruin us all.’  
Arkael couldn’t argue with that. ‘This is Xirelia.’  
The beautiful demon still stood in the door way, black cloth draping her perfect body. She was watching Arkarien and wasn’t sure how to judge the man, he was a puzzle that hid all desires and intentions.   
‘I find it hard to believe that you settled down so soon,’ he smirked coolly.  
‘Xirelia is just a friend.’  
‘Good,’ Arkarien said slowly and glanced over Xirelia before sitting back in his chair. ‘Still doing your party tricks? Think you can wake Lara up?’  
Arkael had no particular desire to help the family that he barely knew, what am I doing here? Damn you, Emirhan. He moved to the grey quilted bed and looked Lara over. She was pretty; he noticed that now that they were both older. She looked a lot like her mother, with soft cheeks and even softer features. Her hair was wavy and bleached by the sun, much like Megan’s. Her breathing was slow and steady. Arkael put a hand to her warm forehead, taking a seat on the side of the bed. He watched Lara for some time, willing his power to do something.   
Everyone else in the room waited with bated breath as well. Megan appeared to be praying, clasping her hands together. I’ve never asked for anything, I already lost my brother. Don’t take my Lara away too.  
Arkael couldn’t get through, there was definitely a dark wall preventing Lara from awakening. That frustrated him greatly. All he could tell was that there was something trying to take over Lara’s mind, and her unconscious state was almost a good thing. She had to be battling eternally with whatever darkness had touched her. He had nothing but bad news for the family.   
‘I can’t wake her,’ he said plainly and straightened up. ‘Even if I did, I don’t think she would be the same person anymore. She’s in torment. It would be kinder just to smother her.’  
Megan did burst into tears then, storming out of the room with a determined purpose. Xirelia was quick to get out of the way and slid beside Lara’s bed to examine the young woman for herself. ‘She is very weak,’ the demon agreed. ‘I’m surprised she’s alive at all.’  
‘She’s a Haylin,’ Corbin said as if that answered it, tears silently leaving his own steel coloured eyes.  
Arkarien was back on his feet. He almost wanted to bounce Arkael off the walls, but that wouldn’t fix anything and it would be undeserved. His godson was thinking logically and pragmatically, everything that he himself stood for. It was only for the love for his daughter that was clouding his judgment this time. ‘You can wake her up. I know you can,’ he almost croaked the words. ‘Lester always boasted about you. You must be able to lay claims to that.’  
‘I’m no healer. If anything, I’ve only ever caused destruction.’  
‘You can learn. You’re a quick learner.’  
‘You’re asking too much of me,’ Arkael argued coldly.  
‘Money won’t buy you, nor will titles. You’re nothing like your father. All I can offer you is knowledge.’  
He turned an ear, ‘yes?’  
‘I have connections in every city. I could get you into any guild, meet anyone. You’re the first mage to have stepped forwards so far. You’re our only hope. There are relics out there, other enchanted items, people of mysterious power to be found,’ Arkarien was almost talking cryptically in his haste, but it was almost music to the young man’s ears. ‘Corbin will guide you. He can transverse any wilderness.’  
‘Hmm,’ Arkael wasn’t sure about that idea.  
‘Anything to help Lara,’ the young half-elf wiped his wet face on his sleeves.  
‘I’m glad to hear it. I don’t think there’s any way that I will leave Lara’s side. Not when she’s like this,’ Arkarien slapped a hand on Corbin’s shoulder and looked to Arkael. ‘It will be good to have Corbin with you, he is a loyal ally. I’m sorry I was never there for you, Arkael. I was already quite busy running the underground of the whole city and raising a handful of triplets. Lester became corrupt, and I suppose he never forgave me for trying to help him. I hope that you can forgive me.’  
‘I’m not my father,’ and with that Arkael span on his heel and left the warmly lit room, and Xirelia soon followed.  
‘I think that might have been his form of forgiveness,’ Corbin smiled hopefully.  
‘Let’s just say that it was,’ Arkarien said softly. ‘It must have been a challenge to get someone so arrogant to come here.’  
‘No kidding, heh.’  
‘I know I would have been the same at his age, though,’ he squeezed the young man’s shoulder. ‘I know that you care deeply for Lara. It was wrong of me to spy on you. And I know that it was not your fault.’  
‘Wow, that mean’s a lot to hear that from you,’ Corbin uttered in disbelief.   
‘Well, just don’t let it go to your head, Corbin,’ he forced a wry smile and edged back to his seat. ‘I’ll send my owl to the harbour. Let’s get your new friend back into Silverstone University, shall we? You can steal books for him, right?’  
‘Silverstone… you mean, like, in Ayrev?’   
‘Yes, like in Ayrev.’  
‘Me and the ocean, we don’t really get along.’  
‘Why do you think I’m suggesting you to go, rather than your mother?’  
‘Point taken. I won’t let you down,’ Corbin scurried away and found it easier to breathe on the top landing. Arkarien was still an intimidating figure to face alone. From up there, he watched his mother and father stand in a triangle with Megan Haylin, his keen ears catching word of their conversation.  
‘You should stay here with Lara. Let me worry about it, seler,’ Rayla consoled, touching Megan’s arm in her odd way of showing compassion. Rayla was not a hugger. ‘I’ll go track Yina down. Don’t you worry.’  
‘I’m always causing you trouble,’ Megan sniffled.  
‘I wouldn’t want life to get boring now, would I?’  
Megan forced a smile. Troy did embrace her then, he always did know how to handle emotional scenes. ‘We’re always here for you, Megan.’  
Corbin looked over his shoulder to the open doorway, giving Lara Haylin a last glance, longing for her to wake up. He couldn’t help wondering what had actually happened to the purple orb she had touched? 

Chapter 8 – The Envy 

The following day brought a strong wind, prefect for sailing, yet Menos was still stiflingly hot. Cloudy too, and Arkael nearly appreciated not being blinded by the sun. Corbin had tracked the mage down at the Gilded Rose, one of the cities’ more established brothels and Xirelia’s literal paradise.   
Had he been following me? Arkael wondered. Either way, seeing the half-elf’s face again repulsed him.  
‘How did he know that Silverstone kicked me out?’ he asked after Corbin had updated his new travel companion on the next plan of action.  
Corbin shrugged. ‘Arkarien knows everything about everyone.’  
‘I bet he does.’  
He led on briskly towards the harbour, dreading the journey to come. Sailing on a ship for many weeks, with a man who hates me. What could be better?  
‘And I really doubt that you will managed to steal from the university,’ Arkael continued to gripe as he strode after the blond haired, elegant creature.  
‘I like that you doubt me,’ Corbin span around and continued to walk backwards with ease. His grin almost sickened the other man. ‘No pressure that way, huh?’  
‘They don’t just let anyone into Silverstone, you know. And the library hardly has a large open window to walk through.’  
‘Tell me more, this is all helpful stuff. What floor is it on?’  
‘The library goes up many floors.’  
Corbin span back around and slowed his pace to walk at Xirelia’s side. She wasn’t quite so cold and aggressive towards him. ‘How did you two meet, anyway?’  
‘In his dreams,’ Xirelia said playfully.   
‘Not in the Gilded Rose, then?’   
‘No.’  
‘Sorry, that was really rude of me,’ Corbin bit his lip. ‘Sometimes I don’t think before I speak.’  
Arkael couldn’t help but snigger. ‘So every time you open your mouth.’  
‘You make a fair point.’  
‘It’s okay, sweety. I’m not exactly shy,’ she patted Corbin’s arm lightly. ‘It was a shame that I didn’t get to meet Lara’s brothers. She was really quite pretty. Are they identical triplets?’  
‘Pretty much. Erik has longer hair, that’s the only way I can tell him apart from Elijah. No doubt they were watching the jewellery shop.’  
‘They are merchants? Must be very efficient to live in a house like that.’  
‘Nah, the shop is just a front for their thieves’ guild.’  
‘Interesting…’  
‘I shouldn’t have said that,’ Corbin pursed his lips and remained silent until they reached the wooden peers of the ship harbour.  
‘He’s very trusting,’ Xirelia’s voice appeared in her partner’s head.  
‘He’s an idiot,’ it was a battle to not blurt out the insult.  
‘I see him more of a harmless puppy that we can teach lots of tricks.’  
‘I don’t think his small mind could handle any sort of learning.’  
‘I can’t tell if he’s pretending to be stupid. Then we would look the idiots for falling for his act, wouldn’t we?’ Xirelia saw the green sails of the frigate awaiting them and smiled. There would be plenty of crew on board to sustain her energy for the journey.   
‘I think you’re giving him too much credit,’ Arkael said cynically within his own mind.  
‘Maybe. Maybe not.’

***

‘Welcome to The Envy,’ announced the ship captain to her new cargo. She looked mature for her age, and wore heeled boots to add extra height to her already athletic frame. ‘I’m Captain Kalania Salvodar. Apparently our parents are friends, or something. Either way, Arkarien offered me a large treasure for getting you three safely to Ayrev. I get the other half for bringing you back, regretfully.’ She walked up and down her upper deck, her loud voice carrying across her frigate. Perhaps the one key feature about Kalania was her fiery red hair that glowed in the rays of sunlight that fought through the clouds above. ‘Haul the anchor!’  
She shouted more commands and her crew ran up and down her exquisite ship to get it moving into motion. The emerald sails unfurled and the frigate lurched forwards. Corbin nearly lost his footing but Captain Kalania was there to grab the front of his jacket. ‘You’re Rayla’s boy, aren’t you?’  
‘Boy? Am I not older than you?’ he smiled playfully.  
‘But you’re not bigger, are you?’ she let go of him, studying him for awhile. ‘Anyway, I believe your age means nothing compared to your experience and things that you have witnessed.’  
‘Hmm,’ Arkael instantly liked the captain. She was almost as beautiful as Xirelia.  
‘Go find somewhere to sit down, elf boy,’ she turned to face the mage. There was something clock-work and meticulous about Kalania. She also didn’t hide the fact that she was admiring Arkael’s good looks and fine clothes. She gave Xirelia the same alluring look over.   
‘I’m curious, how did someone so young become a captain?’ asked the demon.  
‘Easily. I was born at sea and my parents are rich. Are you looking for a comfortable bed tonight, Arkael? Or are you two kind of a thing?’  
He raised an eyebrow.   
‘No, we’re not attached,’ Xirelia piped up.  
‘It can get quite cold at night. And the hammocks aren’t really the place for someone like you. I have just about anything you could desire to eat in my cabin,’ Kalania offered, beginning the descent to the lower deck without haste.  
Arkael raised his other eyebrow.  
‘You should take up that offer,’ his companion smiled at him.  
‘Yes, might beat the salty air and dirty seagulls.’ 

***

Corbin was leant up the railings in the middle part of the deck, keeping his eyes on the watery horizon, trying to balance himself out. He was currently trying not to vomit over the side when Xirelia found him. ‘You’re not looking too good, darling.’  
‘No?’  
‘Maybe it’s best you stay outside, then.’  
He groaned uneasily. ‘Why do you hang around with Arkael anyway? He’s so… thorny.’   
‘He’s helping me and I’m helping him. It’s a mutual thing.’  
‘He doesn’t seem to be one for accepting help. He reminds me of a cat, prideful and solitary. What’s happened to his magic? I thought he blew up a manor house? Now he can’t even make a fireball without collapsing.’  
‘It was my fault.’  
‘He did accuse you of that. I don’t und-uuhh-unders-euk-’ Corbin began retching uncontrollably and had to spin around fast to vomit into the sea and not all over Xirelia.  
She moved to his side and stroked the head of her puppy. ‘You shouldn’t bring these things up with Arkael.’  
Corbin spat into the sea, and cursed at it inwardly. ‘Do I look that stupid?’ he almost sounded drunk.  
‘Do you really want me to answer that?’  
‘Are you having fun tormenting me?’ Corbin wasn’t smiling now. His kind, humble demeanour had disappeared to make way for his nauseous condition.  
‘You were the one asking all the curious, griping questions.’   
‘Could you find me some water, please?’  
‘Do you want to see a card trick?’ she grinned beautifully.  
‘What?’  
‘Oh wow, it’s like having a second Arkael around.’  
Corbin watched her walk away, and clutched his stomach hard. He looked up at the circling gulls above. We aren’t even far out to sea yet… He wished that he was up there, in the blue sky, flying like a bird. He had always admired birds – their speed and agility, their songs, their patterned feathers. He admired doves the most. His mother had always favoured ravens, and had once had one as a pet. On Corbin’s tenth birthday, his mother had presented him with his very own bow, crafted from her own hands, from the white oak tree that Megan had planted. ‘All great weapons have a name, you should think of one for your bow,’ he remembered Rayla’s words as if she was with him now.  
He was still undecided on what to call his pure white recurve bow.  
Xirelia soon returned with a fresh cup of water, as well as a wooden bucket for her new found friend.  
‘Thank you,’ Corbin almost sounded surprised before bringing the water to his lips.

***

Xirelia had been busy upon The Envy all night and most of the next day. Seducing sailors and draining some of their energy was what sustained her in the mortal world, and there was no risk of her running out of prey as they travelled west across the Perav ocean. It was then that she realised that she had spent a whole day away from Arkael, and actually began to miss him.  
Captain Kalania was at the wheel of her ship, her hair fire in the sunlight.  
Arkael was still in the lavish captain’s cabin, his boots off and the demonic tome in his lap. The pages that did contain other spells were in a foreign language to him, and he was frustrated that he couldn’t translate the symbols. He knew that Xirelia was there but that didn’t stop him studying the unfamiliar spells.   
‘I can help you translate those,’ she offered, moving around his squashy armchair.  
Arkael grumbled coldly.  
‘Or at least show you little of what the symbols mean. It is in demonic language, after all,’ Xirelia persisted gently.   
‘Not today,’ he shut the black leather bound tome and dropped it safely back into his bag. ‘You’ve been drawing attention to yourself, no doubt?’  
‘It’s what I do best.’  
‘Do you have to be so gluttonous?’  
‘I do when I’m trying to store up enough energy to give to you. Then you can start using your magic again,’ she sat down on the table in front of him, swinging her legs out rapidly. She looked around the roomy cabin, decorated with black and gold drapes. The bed was high off the wooden floor and a mess of bear furs and woollen blankets. ‘I presume you weren’t playing chess in here last night?’  
Arkael barely heard the question, he was too focused on the aspect of regaining power through his demonic companion.  
Xirelia picked up on this. ‘I already gave Corbin some energy. He’s not feeling so sick now.’  
‘Why would you waste it on that fool?’  
‘He has a good pair of eyes that we can make use of. Plus, he looks prettier when he isn’t green,’ she sighed forlornly. ‘Hmm… although I was enjoying the sass he was giving me.’   
Arkael sighed as well, almost grinding his teeth. He just felt tired, all the time, so tired. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to smile. Admittedly, he may have drunk a bit too much wine last night, and hadn’t intended to fall into bed with Kalania. She was a courteous woman who instilled just enough fear into her crew to merit respect. She wasn’t afraid to punish disobeying sailors either.   
‘You have to make examples of some people. Otherwise they think that they can challenge you. It’s twice as hard to gain respect as a woman. I have to be twice as tough,’ Kalania had mentioned the night before. She spoke in a straight to the point manner and Arkael liked that. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and would take what she wanted. He hadn’t seen a point in resisting her charms either, especially if it meant he didn’t have to sleep with loud, unwashed sailors instead.  
It wasn’t hard to see that Arkael wanted to be left alone. Xirelia sauntered out of the cabin and continued to hunt her sea weary prey.

***

Days quickly turned to weeks out on the glittering ocean. As promised, Xirelia stole energy from sailors and passed it onto Arkael. She would never go so far as to drain her victims to death. She was a playful demon, not a spiteful one. Besides, how could she go back for a second round if she killed her lovers? Sometimes they even left her money for her company, and that flattered Xirelia, where most normal women would probably be outraged.  
Corbin spent a lot of his time scampering up masts and perching in the crows nest, the rocking of the ship barely bothered him at all now. He thought himself fortunate that he was half human, otherwise the journey could have been far worse. Corbin observed everything from above. With nothing but sea water for miles to see, he would only occasionally spot the masts of a distant passing ship. He had seen whales, dolphins and shoals of bright pink fish for the first time. At night the ocean would turn from turquoise to midnight blue, and only the glow of the moon would cast a line of light across the waves. One night he had watched a lightning storm from afar, the clouds became hazy and the skies almost purple. The bright white lightning branched out like a great tree for a split second, but his keen eyes witnessed it all.   
He could now see what Captain Kalania had meant by the years of age meaning nothing compared to experience. He was naïve, even he knew that. He had a small glimpse of the world, mainly due to overprotective parenting. Corbin didn’t mind being ignorant, he accepted his flaws and knew that he had strengths in other areas.  
He would also watch Arkael and Xirelia most every evening, out on the bow of the ship, as the flaming orange sun set in the sky, Arkael would practice his magic. He was slowly sustaining his elemental spells again. Most mages would focus on one element and hone it. Arkael wanted all four at his disposal, and then some. Fire had always been akin to him, and then maybe it was lightning. Earth and water needed a calmer temperament to master and hardly had any destructive properties. So he had once made it rain? Arkael wanted to be more impressive than that, to regain his powers again and then exceed that.  
The only person who seemed to notice Corbin at all was the ship captain herself. She had never seen anyone move like he moved. He took to a rope like a spider, appearing to slide up it instead of climbing it. He would leap from mast to mast without a net below him and her heart would almost stop. And when he landed, Corbin landed with style and grace. No matter how high or short the fall, he always landed like an eagle swooping down to the deck of her ship.   
Kalania usually judged people on first impressions, but even now she had to admit that she had been wrong about Corbin Balvine.   
She invited all three of her guests to dine with her that night, there was plenty of room in her cabin anyway.  
‘Xirelia said that you liked chess, Arkael,’ Corbin said with that humble smile of his across his youthful face. He had finished his first course and that had been more than enough food for him.  
Arkael on the other hand was ravenous. He had been that way ever since he had started training his magic again. Just like a physical workout, casting spells was exhausting and really worked up an appetite. Initially he thought that facing Corbin would be a waste of his time. He swallowed a small fraction of his arrogance and sat down at the chess table, still chewing on a large chunk of bread.   
‘All right,’ Corbin cheered and began setting up the marble carved pieces of Kalania’s exquisite chess set.   
Xirelia took up a seat to spectate. Even though she hadn’t known Corbin for very long, she felt some sort of an attachment to him already. She had never had a family before, but she could only presume that it felt something a bit like this.   
Kalania continued to dine on fine wine and exotic cheeses. When she wasn’t eating, she was sharpening her many jewel encrusted daggers.  
Arkael still didn’t utter a word, and his face was stone as he defeated Corbin in less than ten moves.   
‘Wow,’ he was almost stunned speechless. ‘You certainly are really good at chess! I was no match for you.’  
Arkael got up from the chess table, silently seething and searching for more food. What does it take to wipe that smile off his stupid face?  
‘You don’t want to play again, then?’  
‘No.’  
‘I’ll join you,’ Kalania had been pretending not to observe the whole match. She swayed out of her chair and sheathed her daggers to her belt.   
The chess game went a bit less one sided, but in the end, Kalania lived for strategy. Corbin still wore his small, half-smile as she smashed all of his pieces and checked his king into submission.  
Arkael and Xirelia must have left the cabin half way through the match to train outside, and Kalania hadn’t even noticed until she looked up. ‘Do you want any more food?’  
‘No, thank you. I’m stuffed,’ Corbin smiled and began tidying the chess board back into place.  
‘You eat like a mouse. No room for wine?’   
‘I don’t think I’ll chance it. I’ve only just stopped feeling nauseous.’   
Kalania twirled a black castle between her thumb and fingers and leant back casually in her chair. ‘You’re kidding.’  
‘Not at all, I’ve never felt so awful in my life aboard this ship. No offence.’  
‘None taken. With all that climbing, I’d say you didn’t feel sick at all.’  
Corbin watched her in the candle light of her lavish cabin. She was pale and highly freckled, her hair almost the colour of blood in this light. Her menacing grey-blue eyes were shadowed and lined with black make-up. Kalania couldn’t be any older than seventeen, yet she acted twice that age. Corbin could see good in her, even though she was terrifying to him and most of her crew. ‘Isolde is your mother, am I right?’   
‘Who told you that?’ she set down her glossy chess piece slowly.  
‘My mother. Isolde guarded Megan, the general of Menos for a time.’  
‘Not even my crew know that,’ Kalania got up from her seat and went to the dressing table beside her bed. She picked up a soft haired brush and began running it through her fiery locks.  
Corbin feared that he had offended her. ‘I’m sorry. It’s almost a curse, the things that I can recall.’  
‘How old are you?’  
‘I thought that didn’t matter to you,’ he chuckled lightly. ‘How old do you think I am?’  
‘Eighteen?’  
‘Add four more years to that.’  
‘Good job I can do numeracy.’   
Corbin imagined her smirking back at him in the mirror of her dressing table. He avoided looking at her. In fact, he felt like it was time to leave her to her privacy.   
‘Thanks for dinner. I think I have a lot more to learn about chess.’  
‘Corbin?’ Kalania left her dark wooden dressing table and walked slowly back to him.  
‘Gods, it’s been ages since I’ve heard my name,’ he said, and paused his departure.  
‘Really?’  
‘It’s all felt like a hazy dream this journey, now I come to think about it.’  
Kalania let her thumb and index-finger glide between the lapels of his thin leather vest and watched his face closely. ‘You wear a lot of layers, don’t you?’  
‘It gets breezy on those masts.’  
‘I can imagine. Do you sleep up there as well?’  
‘No, no I climb back down,’ he smiled more nervously, watching Kalania’s hand track down his chest unchastely.   
‘Not in the quarter rooms? Have my sailors been mean to you? You’d tell me, wouldn’t you?’ her voice became huskier and she stepped closer to Corbin. Their noses almost touching.  
‘Not at all,’ it was a half lie. Jealous of his acrobatic, climbing prowess, a few of the sailors had called him childish names and shunned him from the mess tables. Insults like twigs, treehuger and referring to him as a she weren’t enough to put a damper on Corbin’s spirits. There were also friendlier sailors who had admired and praised him, especially when he made their jobs easier with adjusting the sails.   
‘Good,’ Kalania purred and pressed her lips on his.  
Corbin stumbled with shock and fell backwards onto the red and gold woven rug. The ship captain went down with him, giggling wildly. Her hand snaked up his vest and shirt, ‘I’ve never been with a half-elf before. Is your body as smooth as your face?’  
‘Kal-Kalania,’ he spluttered and pulled her hand away. Her long red hair draped over him, and smelt of nutmeg and cinnamon and numerous other exotic spices. Her breath was liquor heavy as she laughed harder, assuming that he was playing a game. She only got more flustered by Corbin’s resistance.  
He broke free of her and rolled away. He was back on his feet faster than Kalania’s eyes could track. ‘You’re married?’ she asked breathlessly.  
‘No, I’m not.’  
‘Then what’s the problem?’  
Corbin straightened his thin, long coat and ran a hand over his bright hair. ‘I barely know you.’  
‘That was about to change.’  
‘What?’ he puzzled. He wasn’t sure which of them was more embarrassed. ‘Well anyway, I don’t want to give Arkael another reason to hate me.’  
Kalania made a sound almost like an enraged tiger, her previously tidy hair a mess upon her head. She span back onto her feet and advanced ferociously.  
Corbin stood still and let her hit him. It felt deserved. He didn’t flinch as the scorned captain smacked him hard with the edge of her hand. It was more like a chop than a slap.   
‘I’m sorry,’ he brought his hand up to his split lip.  
‘Get out,’ Kalania howled angrily. She drew one of her daggers, making sure it made a dramatic ring as it left its ornate sheath. ‘GET OUT!’  
Corbin left the cabin calmly without another word. He was certain that he heard the thud of Kalania’s dagger jamming into door behind him. 

Chapter 9 – Guiding Hand

For five days it rained continuously. On the sixth day, The Envy faced a full blown storm, complete with thunder and monstrous waves. Corbin almost thought that the gods were punishing him for being such an arse to Captain Kalania. Maybe she was a mage herself, who could call storms? Either way, the captain handled the weather like an old friend, and it was a miracle that her vessel only suffered a few minor damages.   
Corbin spent the whole rough, rocky storm holding onto his bucket, vomiting uncontrollably.   
Arkael took shelter from the rain in Kalania’s cabin. He was slightly annoyed that his magical training had been postponed for almost a week because of the awful weather. Kalania herself would storm in when the tempest was at its mildest, wring out her hair and exercise all of her rage, passion and lust upon the handsome nobleman. There was nothing emotional between Arkael and the captain. It was merely a matter of stress release for the both of them.  
Xirelia didn’t see it that way.  
As she saw it, she was being turned out into the rain and forgotten about. The door of the cabin was always barred to her.   
The clouds parted at nightfall, and the stormy weather became a forgotten memory, almost a prank. ‘Sure you don’t want to keep on raining?’ Corbin shouted to the clear sky, his back pressed up against the mainmast.  
Captain Kalania stood atop her upper deck, and she thought Corbin looked like a drowned rat from where she observed. She was determined to still be angry with him, how dare he have the gall to refuse me? She wouldn’t speak to him again, dump him off in Ayrev and that would be it. He could find his own way home.   
Yet, she couldn’t help but observe him. 

***

Even Arkael didn’t have to be a genius to realise that there was something wrong with his demonic companion. She was lacklustre all through their training session that night. She barely said a word, and only remained to kiss him and restore her saved up energy to him. Any touch would do, but she figured she could get more out of it if she pretended that only a kiss would do the trick.   
Her kiss was more passionate that night, instead of a light peck. She put all of her effort into getting Arkael to take notice of her. Can captain-slut kiss you like this?   
Arkael had to pull away from the passionate, beautiful woman, almost gasping for air. ‘Why are you acting like this?’  
‘Acting like what?’ she feigned ignorance.  
‘So clingy all of a sudden.’  
‘I don’t know,’ Xirelia folded her arms and pouted. ‘I don’t know!’  
Arkael turned to face the midnight blue sea. He liked the front of the ship, it felt powerful and fast, as if they were reaching their destination quicker. He’d fashioned his bolts of teal silk into a thick scarf, stopping his lips from getting too chapped by the salty air and to protect his ears from getting clapped by the rushing winds. His long black, tied back hair flowed out behind him, just like the ends of his scarf.   
‘You don’t talk to me anymore,’ she uttered, almost timidly.  
Arkael blinked and massaged his foggy forehead. He was tired and starving hungry. ‘I thought that would be a good thing for you.’  
‘I don’t know,’ she said again. Her hands flipped up to the air. ‘You’re always with Kalania. Am I beneath you? You refuse me in the carriage, yet you’re shacking up with that bitch almost every night. What’s she got that I haven’t?’ She did know why she was upset, but she didn’t know why it was bothering her so much. Either way, it was pouring out of her in a hot torrent of tears.  
‘You’re not one to talk.’  
‘I know I’m not,’ Xirelia seethed.  
Arkael turned back to her, surprised to see tears falling from her pale-green wolf eyes. He brushed them away gently. ‘You’re worried that Kalania will replace you?’  
‘Yes, a little bit.’  
He struggled not to laugh. ‘Don’t be ridiculous.’  
‘Then why don’t you want me?’  
‘I care about you,’ he said in a nonchalant way. He always did sound nonchalant and unfeeling when he wasn’t angry. It was misdirecting and it was hard to tell when he was lying or telling the truth. ‘I don’t want to hurt you. You’re the last person I want to hurt.’  
‘You wouldn’t hurt me. I’m strong and… damn it, you mortals make no sense.’  
He was almost laughing now, she was being so absurd. ‘Don’t you see? Kalania means nothing to me. You’re perfect in every way, my ultimate desires. I don’t think I’m ready for that. You’ll ruin me for other women.’  
‘Huh…’ Xirelia tilted her dainty head. ‘Now I feel daft.’  
He wrapped his arms around the gorgeous woman, inhaling her sweet, exotic perfume, marvelling at the silk-like softness of her raven hair.   
‘I could make myself slightly uglier for you?’   
Arkael did laugh then. A dry laugh, but a laugh all the same.   
Xirelia heard his stomach growl and parted from him. ‘I’ll go get you some food.’  
‘Thank you, Xirelia,’ he turned back to the dark, watery horizon and began practicing a spell that summoned an orb of light. Such a simple spell used to be so effortless for him. It was a battle not to become enraged when Arkael remembered how much power he used to have. He had taken that for granted. 

***

Corbin had his head in his wooden bucket, his ears telling him that Kalania was back in her cabin and slamming the door shut behind her.   
He felt awful.  
Cold and shaky, Corbin looked back up at the sneering faces of almost a dozen sailors that had quickly surrounded him. They dripped just as much water as he did, but they had seen many storms before. They were heavy built and hairy like bears. Corbin would have been scampering up the mast behind him ordinarily. Ordinarily he didn’t feel like someone was ripping his stomach out and slapping him around the face with it.  
‘C-can I help you?’ he croaked.  
‘Yes, you can take my scrub-watch, darlin’,’ teased the centre most sailor. He just so happened to be the tallest and the broadest of the lot.  
‘Maybe… later.’  
‘Or how about you dance for us? You’re always so happy to show off,’ teased a second. He had dark dreadlocked hair and hatred in his eyes.  
Corbin really wasn’t in the mood. He’d never killed a man before, never wanted to. He was on the edge now. He’d killed countless animals, how much harder would it be to kill these men? ‘Get away from me,’ he growled his warning. Still shaking, and as pale as a ghost, Corbin was ready to draw the hidden dagger on his belt.  
The biggest sailor made a grab for him. The blackened steel of Corbin’s dagger met with the man’s beefy hand and he howled with pain. ‘You bastard!’  
A second took a swipe at him with a long, curved sword that Corbin had to side strafe. He squeezed through a gap between the wall of sailors and aimed for reaching a soggy rope that hung from the mast. A hand grabbed his arm and span him around. Corbin leant back to avoid being punched in the face. He was surrounded again and a set of strong arms clasped around him from behind.   
‘Hah! I say we tie her up and dangle her from the mast. Seein’ as she loves it up there so much!’ jeered a voice from the small crowd.  
Corbin wriggled away like an eel. The sailor who had pinned him had a stunned expression on his face as the half-elf climbed up onto his shoulders and span over his head. Corbin landed on the soaking deck with less grace than usual, before doubling over to vomit.   
They had him now. A boot met with Corbin’s ribs and he slid across the deck like a rag-doll. Then, before anymore pain could sear through him, a loud crack travelled across the deck. A fork of lightning had erupted from Arkael like a glowing, blue whip.   
The violent sailors all turned their attention to the mage, and backed away slowly. Lightning continued to spark all around Arkael, wild and untamed. ‘Go find your entertainment elsewhere,’ he shouted bitterly.   
They took heed, and the group of large sailors made a quick move to the ladders that led to the lower deck.  
The elemental outburst ebbed away and Arkael held onto the wooden railings to steady himself.   
Corbin sat up, massaging his bruised side. ‘You saved me. Thank you, Arkael.’ Maybe he doesn’t hate me after all?   
‘I didn’t do that for you,’ he muttered, wiping sweat from his brow. ‘I just wanted some peace and quiet.’   
Xirelia reappeared on the deck with a wooden board of food and drink in her hands. ‘What happened?’  
Arkael took the board from her and returned to his spot at the bow of the ship. He had to admit, it did feel good to use his power again and actually make an impact with it.  
‘Some of the crew got a bit too friendly,’ Corbin replied with a wince.  
‘My poor puppy,’ Xirelia crouched to stroke his wet hair. ‘I’ll make sure they never even look at you again.’ She sauntered off again with a deadly purpose. Not only could she read men’s desires, she could see their deepest insecurities.

***

The news of the attack quickly reached the captain’s ear the next morning. Kalania called for the ring leader to step forward from her crew, his wounded hand heavily bandaged.   
‘Jacob,’ she purred, but there was nothing friendly about it. Her nails were painted as black as her eye make-up, and she scratched them gently under her sailor’s chin. ‘Did you hurt your hand?’  
‘Lost a bloody finger, ma’am,’ Jacob complained, respectfully avoiding his captain’s eyes. He was much bigger than Kalania, but anyone could tell that he was intimidated by her.  
What she lacked in size, she made up for in speed. She pulled Jacob’s head back with a fistful of his hair in her hand, and at the same time she brought the blade of one of her sharp daggers to his throat. ‘You lost a finger, but you nearly lost me my damn treasure!’ she roared furiously. Perhaps Kalania’s only downfall was her avarice.   
‘Deepest apologies, ma’am. Never meant for it –’  
‘Silence!’  
Corbin slid down from a rope, landing on the upper deck where the example was being made. Kalania glared at him.   
‘Stop,’ he uttered gently. ‘He did nothing wrong. No harm was done.’  
Kalania was hesitant to swipe her blade, and still glaring hotly at Corbin.  
Jacob was quaking, droplets of blood running from his neck. The crew watched in silent awe as the skinny half-elf stood up to her.  
Captain Kalania growled ferociously before dragging her victim to the stern railings of her ship by his hair.   
Corbin thought she was about to throw him over the back. ‘Wait, wait, wait!’  
She had already straightened out the man’s arm, hung his wrist over the railing and chopped off his wounded hand. Jacob screamed uncontrollably and Kalania kicked him back down to the lower deck, where he rolled around at the feet of his fellow crew, spurting blood from his stump.   
‘Back to your stations!’ she barked loudly.  
Corbin thought he might be sick again. He flopped over the back railings and watched Jacob’s disembodied hand disappear into the waves.   
Kalania’s wiped her bloody dagger on her helmsman’s sleeve before forcefully sheathing it. ‘You’re a fool, Corbin.’  
‘I know I am,’ he sighed. He turned back around, almost cringing. He was surprised to see a deflated and tired looking ship captain. ‘Do you hate me?’  
She joined his side, leaning casually up the back railings, her fiery hair rippling in the breeze. ‘Hate is too strong a word.’  
‘Do you really kill your own crew?’  
‘Sometimes I have to.’  
Corbin looked down at his hands. He was fortunate to still have the both of them. ‘It must get exhausting...’  
Kalania rumbled with dark laughter. ‘You’re an odd man.’  
‘At least I’m not elf boy anymore.’  
She snatched the collar of his shirt and shook him slightly until he looked up into her puddle coloured eyes. ‘Why aren’t you afraid of me, damn it? Don’t I even disgust you? Where’s your rage? Your defiance?’  
‘You’ve obviously never met my mother,’ he laughed weakly.  
She unhanded him. ‘There’s something off about you. I spoke with Xirelia and she said that you won’t even sleep with her.’  
‘See? It’s nothing personal,’ Corbin shrugged. ‘Is it really bothering you that much?’  
‘Yes. Yes it is.’  
‘I’m worried for my friend,’ he ran his finger across the black painted railing and sighed. ‘She could be dead for all I know. And I’m here… so far away, trying to find a cure.’   
‘I thought you were escorting Arkael so he could become stronger.’  
‘Well, that is part of it. I’m hoping he can help Lara,’ Corbin’s hand fell limply at his side. ‘He needs help as well, but he just won’t accept it.’  
Kalania stroked her chin. ‘Do you want to play some more chess? Might take your mind off your worries.’  
He nodded thoughtfully.  
Corbin spent much of the rest of the journey getting better at the strategy board game.

Chapter 10 – The Turn

Corbin had never been to Ayrev before but he had read books and examined maps. The country had a single monarchy that believed in the human gods of old. It was blessed with mild weather, and its people rated art very highly. He walked confidently off The Envy and back onto dry land. The lack of rocking and tipping was nearly as dizzying to get used to again.   
The circular capital city, Raydon was not far from the eastern harbour where Kalania had made port. Arkael expected to be done in a few weeks. The captain wasn’t fussed, there was much trade to make with the solitary country.   
Before Arkael even knew it, the Silverstone University was in sight. It was almost as big as the emperor’s palace back home and the tallest structure in its own city. Its walls shone like liquid silver and its mirror-like roof narrowed into a tall point.  
‘You see what I mean now? It’s completely smooth and the entrance is always watched,’ Arkael’s boots met with the neatly trimmed grass of the university’s grounds. He didn’t even want to go back into that place. It was their loss, not his.  
‘Yeah, I see your point,’ Corbin looked up at the gigantic building, almost tilting his head completely back. ‘I’ll catch up to you. Let me just get a feel for the area.’  
‘How will you find us again?’ Xirelia wondered sweetly.  
‘Let’s hope he doesn’t,’ Arkael jested dryly.  
‘I’ll find you,’ he said with a small smile.  
Arkael shrugged his bold shoulders and hailed the next passing carriage.   
‘Where to, sir?’ asked the driver as he hopped down from his seat.  
‘The nearest nice inn.’  
‘Ah, you’ll want the Oak Inn.’  
‘Yes, that will do.’  
Xirelia sat neatly beside her companion inside the carriage, playing with long strands of her black hair. ‘I don’t know how Corbin never seems tired.’  
‘Probably something to do with you wasting your stolen energy on him.’   
‘I haven’t done that in ages.’  
‘I’m just looking forward to a proper cooked meal,’ Arkael uttered distantly. 

***

As Arkael ate, Xirelia went out into the city in search of rumours of powerful people and places. Maybe the king had a handsome prince that she could manipulate.   
Arkael made himself comfy in his newly rented room, stripping off his black and teal clothes and folding them neatly into a pile. He tidied up his facial hair and soaked in a large tub of hot, soapy water for a long time. He found that it was the one place that he could relax. Even when Arkael was exhausted from his training sessions he found it hard to fall asleep at night. He would mull things over in his mind, eager to remember what he had learnt and what his next plan of action would be. Falling asleep just felt like a waste of time on his path to greatness.  
When the bath became too chilly to lie in any longer, Arkael stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He strolled back to the sleeping area where the fireplace eradiated soothing heat, rubbing a second white towel over his soaking hair.   
A slender figure was sat near the hearth, a stack of books laid out in front of him on the coffee table.   
‘What are those?’ Arkael asked slowly and suspiciously.  
Corbin had his cloak and long coat hung over the back of the sofa he was sat on, biting into a shiny red apple. ‘The books you needed.’  
‘How?’  
‘Your face is priceless.’  
Arkael rushed to the opposing sofa, his face still twisting with confusion. ‘These are from the forbidden part of the library. This one I’ve already read,’ he flipped through the stack of chunky books. ‘How did you get in there? You’re no mage.’  
‘The same way I got in here. I climbed. And no, I’m not a mage. I’m a thief.’  
‘Now that, I don’t believe. You don’t steal.’  
‘I stole this apple, too.’  
‘No. No, this isn’t possible. You were gone a few hours,’ Arkael was still sceptical. He flipped through the pages of a brown covered book that waffled on about blood magic.  
Corbin finished his apple and threw the core into the fire. ‘I figured I’d borrow a few now, put these back and then get another stack for you to read.’  
‘What’s going on in here?’ Xirelia cooed from across the room, shutting the door gently behind her. She eyed Corbin’s clothes on the back of his seat and Arkael in nothing but a towel.  
‘It’s not possible,’ Arkael was still muttering as he wandered off with his nose in the brown backed book.   
‘We were having a chat. Arkael was actually talking to me,’ he smiled up at the lovely woman.  
‘Oh sweet thing,’ she stood in front of the hearth, a hand on her hip. ‘Are you sure he wasn’t just talking at you?’  
‘Hmm…’  
‘Turns out they’re a lot more flamboyant here,’ Xirelia gestured to her new outfit. She still wore black, but her new skin-tight bodice was glossy, and her puffy, pleated net skirt contrasted it beautifully. Her long stockings were black too and her court shoes were cute. Her hair was styled like waves piled high upon her head and held there with black and white ribbons. ‘Do you like it?’  
‘It’s nice,’ he nodded politely.  
She giggled sweetly and sat beside Corbin. ‘We’re friends, aren’t we?’  
‘I’d say so.’  
‘I don’t have many friends.’  
‘Well I’m surprised about that. You are very friendly. Do you remember your parents?’ Corbin asked gently. He did find it odd that he had never heard of Xirelia before. Maybe she was just a nobody and Arkael had elevated her into nobility. That seemed unlikely though; she oozed charisma and luxury.  
‘No, I don’t,’ she rested her arms on the back of the sofa, her hand very close behind Corbin’s head.   
‘Do you mind if I ask you something?’  
‘Ask me anything, darling.’  
‘I heard things aboard The Envy. The sailors were saying things. Saying that you were a nymphomaniac.’  
‘Then I suppose that is what I am,’ she said with a sweet smile. Nothing seemed to offend her.   
What horrors had she seen to be so casual? Corbin worried inwardly, but only smiled politely back at her. And she looks so young still… ‘If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here,’ he vowed. ‘We are friends, after all.’  
Xirelia blinked rapidly. She’d never been treated so like a human before. She almost felt bad for keeping up the façade and not telling Corbin the truth.  
Arkael returned to the cosy room fully dressed, with his damp hair tied back again and the magic book still in his hands.  
Corbin sat up eagerly, his eyes wide. ‘Found any answers, yet?’  
‘Are you serious?’ the mage nearly spat at him.  
‘It’s going to take a lot more books, isn’t it?’ he sighed and slouched back down into his seat. Xirelia stroked his short, combed back hair fondly. His hair almost always had a ruffled appearance, as if he had been caught in a strong wind. His angled, elven facial features only added more to Corbin’s striking form. ‘And a lot more time.’  
Arkael sat back down on the other sofa, taking out his own demonic tome book to make notes of his findings.   
Corbin sighed again, putting his leather strapped boots up on the coffee table. ‘Why can’t it just be like the fairy tales? Then I could just kiss Lara and she would wake up.’  
‘I can’t believe what I’m hearing,’ Arkael grumbled without even looking up from his studies. Xirelia simpered instead.  
‘It’s stupid. I know it’s stupid to hope that Lara will be okay,’ Corbin’s voice broke halfway through his words. His feet touched the floor again and he gathered up his long, draping clothes.   
‘Where are you going?’ Xirelia purred.  
‘Does it matter?’ he crossed the room, silently stepping, until he reached the large window and practically stepped out of that as well.  
‘Arkael,’ she chided.  
‘What? What did I say this time?’  
‘He’s worried about his friend, can’t you see?’  
‘What for? There’s only one person he should worried about, and that’s himself.’

***

Corbin explored Raydon city from the rooftops, and found that it was indeed shaped like a circular maze. The palace sat in the centre with plenty of green grounds to separate it from the city. The eastern side was noticeably richer, from the trade coming in. The western side presented itself to the countryside and farms, and homes were crammed together to fit within the cities’ circle.  
From his seat above the city, Corbin could see further than the harbours, to the sea’s horizon, even after the sun had set. He imagined that Arkael had the same feeling about him as he had for the sea.  
He watched the stars glitter above. Alone. A million miles from home.  
Corbin was about ready to fall asleep atop the roof of the three storey home he had lodged himself onto, until he was awoken by an abrupt scream. He bounced to the edge of the slate tiled roof and scanned the alley ways below. Even without his impressive eyesight, he could easily spot the bright red hair of Captain Kalania.   
A large brute of a man had her against a dark wall, a hand at her throat. Corbin was sure that she would have already been murdered in the few seconds that had past since her scream. He strung his bow without conscious thought and only hesitated his shot to determine his damage, now, I don’t want to kill the guy and spend the rest of our stay in hiding.  
An ivory arrow quickly turned to crimson as it tore through the back of the brutish man’s left knee. He let go of Kalania instantly and fell sideways, swearing his head off.  
‘What the hell?’ she called out, almost ready to make evasive actions, lest a second arrow erupted from the darkness.  
Corbin descended from a thin, silken rope to join her side. If his mother had taught him one good thing, it was never to go climbing without a good length of rope stashed on your person.   
She looked to the recurve bow on his back and frowned. She had forgotten about it completely, since he had arrived aboard The Envy he had kept it stashed somewhere, gods knew where. ‘What did you do that for?!’  
‘He was… hurting you?’ Corbin puzzled, looking down at the large man curled on the floor, still swearing profusely.  
‘I’ll KILL you!’  
‘You have to catch me first, arsehole.’  
‘He’s a business partner, Corbin!’ Kalania exclaimed loudly.   
‘Oh. Well, shit.’  
‘Bastard! Do you know who you’re messing with?’ screamed the crippled man angrily, twisting on the floor to get a better look at his attacker. It wasn’t much use, the alleyway was far too dark.  
‘Do you?’ he retorted calmly, almost sounding cold. ‘I’ll stick an arrow in your other leg if you don’t shut the hell up.’  
‘I’ll find you again! I’ll find your whole damn family, I’ll break all their limbs and make you watch as I rape your mother, you cocksuckin –’  
Corbin put a stop to the insults with a swift kick to the man’s head, knocking him unconscious. ‘As much as I’d love to see him fight my family…’  
Kalania had her back pressed against the wall, her breath caught in her chest. ‘Where did that come from?’  
‘Like I said, I thought he was hurting you.’  
‘I’d have stabbed him first.’  
‘That’s a point.’  
She put a hand to her mouth, stifling a laugh. ‘This is actually quite funny.’  
‘I’m glad you find humour in my blunderings. Who is he, anyway?’  
‘Captain Osca Varnette.’   
‘Oh, a captain. With a ship and a crew?’  
Kalania nodded. ‘The Hornet. We should get out of here before he wakes up.’ Her hand fit into his and she dragged Corbin away from Varnette, through the winding streets of Raydon.   
‘Will he be all right?’ he asked as they ran and the remorse settled in.  
‘His crew will find him.’  
When she finally stopped running, Kalania burst into laughter. She was only this giggly when she had too much to drink.  
‘What’s so funny?’ Corbin’s boots met with green grass and he was looking up at the shimmering building of the Silverstone University.  
‘You’re forever denying me my pleasures.’  
Corbin unstrung his bow and returned it to his back, not knowing how to reply.  
She looked up at the building as well. ‘Don’t you need to steal some books?’   
‘Already done.’  
‘When? In broad daylight?’  
‘Uhuh,’ he looked back down at the ship captain. ‘Less expectant that way, see?’  
‘Bugger me sideways.’  
‘Err…’ Corbin cleared his throat. ‘You’ve got a little blood on your leg, there.’  
Kalania looked down at her leather leggings and saw only darkness. With only the moon and the stars for light, and the great silver building behind them glowing faintly, Kalania could barely see at all. She fell into his arms steadily. ‘I’m not going to lie, Corbin, I think I’m a bit sloshed.’  
‘Would you like me to take you back to your ship?’  
‘Not really. I’d like you to take me to bed, really. I know that won’t happen though.’  
‘Stranger things have happened,’ he said good-naturedly.  
‘Why are you so kind?’ she slurred.  
‘I don’t know. I suppose life was kind to me.’  
‘I don’t get it,’ she said with annoyance. Corbin being the only thing keeping her from falling on the grass, Kalania appeared much smaller and much less frightening in the night of the city. ‘Men only want one thing. But not you.’  
‘Is that what life has taught you?’  
‘It’s all I’ve known! If I ever wanted or needed something, well… It’s easy to get men to like me, you know? Women not so easy, unless we be like minded. Most women are bitchy and secretive. But not men, they’re always open, a free house, always ready to screw,’ her drunken rambling was peppered with hiccups. ‘But you’re neither of those things. You’re not bitchy, Corbin, and you’re not… I don’t know. You should be taking advantage of a girl this drunk.’  
He chuckled meekly and eased her down onto the grass. He sat with her there, content just to listen to her talk.  
‘You came to me like a white knight. N-no one’s done that for me befor-reeuuh – I think I’m going to be sick.’  
‘Well, isn’t this a turn of events?’ Corbin joked before holding back her hair as she threw up on the lawn.  
‘I hate being sick,’ she moaned wearily. ‘You know I can remember setting foot on land for the first time, that’s how old I was. I thought there was only water until then. It felt so horrible to walk on land, I was sick for days.’  
‘Now I don’t feel so bad for getting seasick. You get landsick.’  
‘I do not.’  
He chuckled and offered her some water from his hip flask. ‘We could just sleep here.’  
‘Outside?’   
‘Yeah, away from the sick though,’ Corbin smiled up at the clear sky. ‘First row seats to the stars.’ 

Chapter 11 – Recognition 

Arkael awoke to the smell of freshly baked bread and Xirelia singing seductively. It took him a while to work out where he was. For a start, he was no longer at sea, and there was no longer a fiery redhead sharing his cosy bed. The whole room was cosy yet spacious, decorated with lots of colourful and embroidered furnishings. The place was perfect to continue his studies and regain his power.  
The Oak Inn was a family run business, with a son who wasn’t particularly attractive and consequently all the more happy to pay for Xirelia’s room for a little bit of her attention.  
Arkael often lost track of time when he was learning. He went to a different place completely. The material world was of little importance for someone who could tap into a much more significant realm.  
‘The ship was a good place for you to chuck spells,’ Xirelia mused. ‘It’s a bit cramped in here.’  
‘It’s all right,’ he muttered. His jet black hair curtained his pale face as he poured over the numerous books that Corbin had stolen from the forbidden library. ‘What does this symbol here mean?’  
She fought not to squeal with glee as her companion asked her for help. ‘Is that the Stargazer text?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘That’s a constellation sign for the Stag, Ashkor. Didn’t think I’d ever see one of these books again. Burnt a lot of them back home.’  
‘I know. Irksome, isn’t it? Power is power, even if a cult gave it a name and a bad reputation,’ Arkael turned the page of the silver covered book slowly. ‘But why do they have to use all these silly star readings?’  
‘I don’t know, the silver robes love their mysticism. Worshipping wizards instead of gods,’ Xirelia continued her musing. She sauntered back across the room, swinging from the post of the double bed. She was feeling extra playful today. ‘Would you ever want to be worshipped?’  
‘Hmm?’  
‘Like Krotan and Zula were. Convince people that you’re a god in mortal form, would you like that?’  
Arkael looked up from his book at last and genuinely pondered on the idea. ‘No. No, I don’t want that. I don’t need the adoration of people to feel special. I’d rather be remembered for being me, not for being a god. What use have gods ever been?’  
‘Not even my adoration?’  
‘What?’  
Xirelia giggled and continued her sultry singing and dancing around the room. He went back to his broody studying, desperately seeking the answers to restoring his power.

***

‘How are you?’ Corbin asked curiously. He’d returned to Arkael’s and Xirelia’s rented room a few days later, after he had sufficiently exhausted all the areas of Raydon city to explore from the rooftops.   
Arkael was almost stunned. ‘Are you asking because you care, or…’  
Corbin shrugged off his cloak and added another log to the fire. It wasn’t particularly cold outside, but the blazing fireplace brought substantial light to the large room. He let out a small chuckle and glanced around the room in search of Xirelia. ‘You’re hilarious, you know that?’  
He snapped his book shut. ‘Why are you here?’  
‘Ooh, broody.’  
‘You wouldn’t know anything about that ship captain getting an arrow in the leg, would you?’  
Corbin snorted. ‘You heard about that?’  
‘I hear everything with Xirelia out on the streets.’  
‘I was wondering where she went to,’ he sat on the other embroidered sofa, brushing his hands over the stolen books. ‘You need these rotated?’  
‘Yes. I’ve read them twice over.’  
‘Huh, you really like to read,’ the skinny man put his boots back up on the coffee table. ‘Have you used blood magic before?’  
‘What’s this? Arbitrary question time?’   
‘If you haven’t realised, I’m very naïve and thusly very curious,’ Corbin smiled humbly. ‘There’s a lot I can learn from you. Look, it’s no big deal. My mother has used blood magic before. In fact, she fell in love with my father through his blood. Wait, that sounded wrong…’  
‘Fascinating… and also sickening,’ Arkael said slowly and stretched his arms. ‘I’ve dabbled before.’  
‘Fine, that’s all I wanted to know.’ Corbin took the dainty quiver from his back, checked his set of arrows and got to work on making more.   
Arkael was almost puzzling at the other man for a full five minutes. ‘Is your mother a mage?’   
‘Nope.’  
‘Why are you smiling? Why are you always smiling?’  
‘I like smiling,’ Corbin shrugged, still shyly smiling.  
‘You’re obviously hiding something,’ Arkael’s pale eyes thinned.  
‘And you’re not?’  
The room experienced another long, intense silence. ‘Where did you meet Xirelia, anyway?’ Corbin finally asked. ‘Is she a mage too?’  
‘Aspiring to be.’  
‘But I thought she was training you.’  
‘I’m not her apprentice, if that’s what you’re getting at,’ Arkael said grumpily. ‘We’re an equal partnership.’  
‘Still doesn’t explain how you met each other.’  
‘We met at the mansion, before she helped me to reduce it to rubble. We were both studying under the same mentor there, before things went wrong,’ he explained reluctantly. It was a half truth, and hopefully it would get Corbin off his back.  
‘What went wrong?’  
‘Isn’t it obvious?’ his voice turned to a deadly hiss. ‘Our mentor stole our powers.’  
‘How?’ Corbin looked slightly aghast.  
‘Dark powers. I suspect the same happened to Lara. However, she had no particular talents to steal, so her life essence was taken instead. So you see, once I find out what is wrong with Xirelia and myself, I may be able to help Lara.’  
Corbin was nodding slowly, listening intently. ‘I appreciate your help, I really do. Thank you, Arkael.’  
The warlock exhaled but spoke no more. Leaving his seat to pour himself a drink of water from the table near the window, he would have preferred tea, but there was no leafs to hand. The matter of the fact was no one had ever thanked him for his help before. Besides Xirelia, no one listened to him so respectfully. Arkael could only ever remember thanking one person, and that had been Zhander when no one else would take him in, and that had gone really well. Even then, the words had tasted bitter, so hard to speak. Yet Corbin could thank him so easily, and he hadn’t even done anything yet.   
‘Do you want me to swap all of these books back, or just some?’ Corbin was on his feet, scooping up the rare books.  
‘Yes. All of them,’ Arkael uttered distantly. He stood proudly, staring out of the white framed window, seeing only dark grey rooftops and counting three perched crows. ‘Let me know if that ship captain brings you any trouble.’  
Corbin had been busily wrapping the books into a blanket to carry them as a bundle, but paused as soon as Arkael spoke. He hadn’t expected him to speak again. ‘So you are protecting me now?’  
He turned, smirking slightly. ‘Who else will steal books for me?’  
Corbin laughed meekly and stepped up to the taller man’s side, the bundle of books slung over his narrow back. ‘I’d rather take the window.’  
‘Ah.’  
He pushed it open and hesitated for a brief second. ‘You should get out of this room some time, see the city, it’s quite pretty. We could go for a walk tomorrow morning?’   
Arkael sipped water from the etched crystal glass and raised a dark eyebrow.  
‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ Corbin grinned before slipping out of the rectangular window.

***

Corbin made a swift return with the next set of books. It was barely the evening by the time he reappeared through the window.   
Xirelia’s face lit up to see him. ‘Would you like a tea, darling?’  
‘That would be nice.’ He spread the blanket open on the centrepiece coffee table and began neatly stacking the books. ‘There’s an interesting one here about high-elves, I might give that one a read myself.’  
‘So the first time wasn’t just a fluke,’ Arkael muttered as he leant forwards to examine the selection in front of him.  
‘I hear that a lot.’  
Xirelia giggled and poured the both of them tea from her insistently floral china teapot.   
‘How exactly do you get in and out of the forbidden section of the library without being seen?’ Arkael asked.   
‘Is this arbitrary question time?’ he teased, putting on Arkael’s deep, sullen voice. ‘I wait for the opportune time, which is usually when the front desk clerk goes for his lunch break. Then there’s those hidden stairs on the right, isn’t there? They spiral right up onto all the classrooms and then you go further up to the dorms, then there’s that hallway thingy with all the arches and bam, you’re at the library.’  
Arkael was frowning, his eyes thin slits. ‘I thought you said you climbed.’  
‘Yeah I did, I climbed all those stairs,’ Corbin chuckled and made himself comfy on the free sofa. ‘Thanks for the tea, Xirelia.’  
She smiled and began plaiting her dark hair.   
‘And no one saw you?’ he continued to frown.   
‘No, most everyone was on the ground floor eating lunch. The library was a bit trickier, some people took their lunch break to study. It’s a bit like a maze in their though. There are all those ladders to the higher shelves and those spiralling black stairs to like a balcony of tons more books, right? I just go to the corner and scale the shelves, shimmying along like a window ledge until I get to that locked door. Figured that was where all the rare books are.’  
‘And where did you get the key?’  
‘What key?’  
‘For the locked door, to the forbidden section.’  
‘Oh right,’ Corbin chuckled. ‘Nasty lock on that door, but it wasn’t too hard to get it open.’  
‘Don’t get yourself caught,’ Xirelia warned gently.   
Arkael huffed and stuck his nose in his new book.  
‘I’ll try not to,’ Corbin took up the book about high-elves and drank hot tea from the dainty teacup. He read until his head got heavy and his vision began to blur. Falling asleep slumped against the sofa, Xirelia stroked his blond hair but Corbin didn’t stir.   
‘Aww, my puppy is all worn out.’   
‘At least he doesn’t snore,’ Arkael grumbled.

***

Corbin was back to his wide-eyed, mischievous self come morning. He brought breakfast up for his companions, and had to wait for Arkael to have his bath before they could go out on their walk together.  
‘Thought you could worm out of it, did you?’ Corbin jested, and buttered a piece of toast for his companion.  
‘No. I just thought you wouldn’t want me to stop studying.’ Arkael put his damp hair up, sat in front of the fire and began to eat.  
‘Heck, I’m not that ruthless. You’re a workaholic, you know that?’ he brandished the butter knife accusingly.  
‘You say that like it’s a bad thing.’  
‘Breaks can be just as productive. You’ll see.’  
When breakfast was done and out of the way, Corbin led Arkael out onto the streets of Raydon. He was quiet at first, walking through the tunnel-like streets of the stone brick city. ‘You see, it’s nice out here?’ Corbin smiled.  
A spot of rain landed on Arkael’s face. ‘You were saying?’  
The storm that had attacked them at sea seemed to be striking a second time. The rain turned from a few drops into buckets of water in a matter of seconds. Corbin pressed his back up against the nearest building, but it did little to keep him dry. He at least had a woollen hood to put up, Arkael was quickly soaked from head to toe and spitting water.  
‘This was a great idea!’  
‘Shall we wait for it to stop?’ Corbin bit his lip.   
A rumbled of thundering and a flash of lightening instantly replied.  
Arkael began to trudge off, his black hair and clothes stuck to him. Corbin saw that he was heading for a carriage at the end of the road, and quickly jogged to catch up. He flung the door open and took shelter from the rain, it was at that moment Arkael wiped the water from his eyes and then spotted another occupant inside the carriage. ‘I was here first,’ he said arrogantly, hoping she would believe him.   
The woman was just as soaked, shaking out her little woollen hat, her short dark hair dripping. ‘Isn’t this my lucky day?’ her tone was just as arrogant.  
‘Um, this carriage is already taken,’ Corbin hovered at the doorway, his face hidden by his hood.  
‘Get in or leave,’ he growled, his hand on the handle ready to slam the carriage door shut.   
‘There’s a lady in there, we should leave her be. I think she was there fir-’  
Slam.  
‘Gods damn it,’ Corbin cursed and watched the black carriage pull away. Apparently the driver wasn’t too keen on getting wet either.  
The dark haired lady eyed Arkael curiously, the ride bouncing her up and down. She was dressed in an autumn brown velvet dress and a jacket made of black lace. She looked mature, but the years had been kind to her. A life of luxury usually did that for a person. ‘Lady Shannah Eshra,’ she introduced herself with a grand smile. ‘Who might you be?’  
‘Arkael.’  
‘You don’t look like a highwayman.’  
‘That’s why you’re not screaming, then.’  
‘That could be arranged…’  
Arkael frowned and rung the water out from his hair. ‘Where’s the carriage going?’  
‘To my estate, darling.’  
‘Helpful.’   
‘The Eshra country estate, just on the outskirts of the city. It’s where we breed all our race horses. You’re not from around here, are you, Arkael? No, don’t tell me. You’re from Claynore.’  
He didn’t reply, too busy checking that the contents of his bag wasn’t a lake.   
‘Not much of a talker, hmm?’ said Lady Shannah.  
‘I just want to stay dry and get back to my room. So if you wouldn’t mind me using the carriage after you, I’d really appreciate that. Let’s just ditch the niceties, shall we?’ Arkael replied coldly, not even bothering to glare at her.  
‘Ooh, I just got shivers,’ Shannah crossed her legs and let out a husky laugh. ‘What room are you staying in?’  
‘That’s not your business.’  
‘I only ask, because I have spare rooms at the cottage, and the food is much nicer than what you’ll find at the city.’  
‘Why?’ he snapped suspiciously.  
‘I do something for you, you do something for me.’  
‘We’ve just met.’  
‘Yes, and doesn’t that make it all the more interesting?’ she was practically swooning.   
Arkael rubbed his eyes and grumbled disdainfully. ‘I don’t think we’re on the same page here.’  
‘You have no idea who I am, do you?’ she laughed again. ‘If you did, you wouldn’t be so rude to me.’  
‘I don’t care. You’re a rich woman? You’re the emperor’s sister? I really don’t care.’  
‘Oh, I get it,’ she let her words hang there.  
‘What?’  
‘You like men.’  
‘What? If I say yes, will you leave me alone?’ he was almost seething.  
‘My apologies,’ Shannah sighed lightly. ‘I’ve come at this the wrong way. It was my mistake, thinking that a dashing young man joined my carriage ride to show me a good time. Listen, when we arrive at the estate, would you just like to come in for a hot drink and let your clothes dry off? You’ll get sick otherwise, or do you not care for that either?’  
‘Fine,’ he said after a pause. 

Chapter 12 – Mrs Eshra

Corbin returned to the Oak Inn room through the window, soaking wet and alone. He hung up his grey cloak and long coat near the fire and was fortunately dry underneath. Unlike Arkael, he was accustomed to the wilderness and his many layers often came in handy.   
‘What happened?’ Xirelia couldn’t hide the startled expression on her beautiful face.  
‘It rained, a lot.’  
‘I can see that. I wasn’t sure if something happened and Arkael opened up the skies.’  
‘I doubt that,’ Corbin shook water from his hair. ‘He hated getting wet and ran into the first carriage in sight.’  
‘What?’ she ran her hands into her own hair, making it look wild and provocative. ‘Is he coming back?’  
‘Of course he’s coming back.’  
‘But where did he go?’ she was looking and sounding worried now.  
‘I don’t know, he just ditched me.’  
‘Can you find him?’ Xirelia was beginning to tear up. ‘Please?’  
‘You don’t even need to ask, Xirelia,’ he was suddenly concerned for her and put a hand to her shoulder. She almost flinched. ‘You want me to go find him now?’  
‘Yes, yes now. And when you’re back, I’ll give you a big reward.’  
‘A reward? Don’t be daft, this is on me. I got him missing, but I’ll find him in no time.’ Corbin scooped his gear back up and went back out into the rain without a second of hesitation.  
Xirelia stood still, puzzling for a long time. Maybe I really have made a friend.

***

Lady Shannah’s family estate was vast, owning most of the land south of Raydon city. She had many homes all over Ayrev, but her favourite was her cottage that looked over all her horses’ stables. ‘I like the quiet here,’ she said sincerely.   
The rain had calmed down to a steady patter by the time Arkael stepped out of Shannah’s carriage. The cottage’s garden was full of life, colourful blue flowers and pampas grass. Wisteria grew all the way up to the thatched roof of the pale bricked building. He wasn’t sure how quiet the place was with servants running the place, hurrying to take his and Shannah’s jackets.   
‘Awful storm out there, Mrs Eshra,’ frowned the head servant. She was small, so pale her skin was almost grey and her hair was flecked with blue colour, which didn’t look like a purposeful fashion statement.   
Arkael blinked as he set his eyes on the tiny half breed llichivar slave. Slavery never became a thing back home. The llichivar lost their homeland sixty years ago, and in that time its empire had conquered half of Menos and condemned their twin gods Maiya and Muraz. If you didn’t look like a human within the Transition Empire, you were cast out. The humans took it upon themselves to enslave the lizard llichivar.   
‘It was dreadful, and so ironic for the one day that I decide to go choose some new plants.’   
‘Typical,’ she rolled her blue freckled eyes. ‘Would you like your omelettes now, Mrs Eshra, or later?’  
‘Yes, Vieya.’  
‘And for your guest?’ the llichivarian half breed looked up at Arkael.  
‘Tea for me,’ he uttered.  
‘Tea is a necessity,’ Vieya grinned, crooked needle-like teeth showing.  
Arkael stood in the orange tiled kitchen, a puddle forming around him. He felt slightly lost, especially now that his rage was wasted.  
‘Let’s get to the fire,’ Shannah suggested, pulling the velvet gloves from her hands. ‘You strike me as an intellectual, Arkael.’  
He didn’t say anything, and followed her into the next room where a large open fire warmed the entire room.   
‘And you don’t like time wasters,’ she continued, sitting down on her cushy sofa. ‘But I can’t deny that I find you incredibly handsome.’  
He hovered in front of the fire, examining the little glass paperweights of cats on the mantelpiece. He was trying to judge Shannah on her tastes and actions. He was right to be suspicious, he told himself, her hospitality was random. Did he look that wealthy and important in her eyes? Maybe he was just simply eye candy to her. ‘Do you have slaves running your whole cottage?’  
‘You clearly didn’t grow up in Ayrev,’ she laughed her husky laugh. ‘Does it bother you?’  
‘I just think it’s odd.’  
‘Think of it this way, slaves can’t quit and they can’t spread rumours.’  
Arkael looked sour, but it was just his thoughtful expression. ‘And how long have you been married, Lady Shannah?’  
‘Now, that would just be me telling my age now, wouldn’t it?’  
‘I’m not bothered about your age, as long as you’re useful.’  
She looked slightly flustered and she rarely got flustered. ‘Take a seat, please.’  
Vieya, the crooked toothed slave returned with a plate of eggs for her mistress and a silver tray for the tea set. She poured both of the nobles a steaming cup of tea and made herself scarce.   
Arkael finally took a seat across from Shannah, his trousers still soggy.   
‘I’m sure I have some clothes you could change into,’ she offered kindly.  
‘No, that’s fine. I won’t be staying much longer.’  
‘I’m sad to hear that.’  
‘Are you?’ He said slowly, looking down at his hot drink.   
‘Do you know what a puzzle box is, Arkael?’   
He blinked, ignoring her rhetorical question over the pressure that was building behind his eyes. He frowned and his head ached more. He thought his power might erupt from him again; his eyes would glow and the cottage would explode. Arkael welcomed an outburst of power, but he was only granted with a splitting headache.   
‘Are you all right?’  
‘Yes,’ Arkael arose. ‘I think I should get going.’  
‘But you haven’t even touched your tea.’  
‘Are you saying you poisoned my tea?’  
‘What! No!’  
He laughed darkly, but the pressure only grew behind his eyes.  
‘Oh, you were joking.’  
Arkael swayed uneasily, Shannah put down her half eaten plate and watched him fall to the carpet. ‘Gods! Arkael?’  
She rushed to his side, checking the temperature of his forehead. ‘Gods, you’re boiling. Have you stuck a fever already?’  
‘No, it’s just my head,’ he sat up, his vision blurred by the pain.  
‘Your eyes,’ Shannah gasped. ‘I thought they were light blue, but now they look silver up this close.’  
‘Ah, yeah.’  
‘Are you a llichivar?’ she lowered her voice to a whisper. ‘You know, a phoenix born llichivar? Would explain why you’re so gorgeous.’  
‘I’m – I’m pretty sure I’m human,’ Arkael winced through the ache of his head.  
‘I can get you something for your head,’ she was beyond flustered now. ‘Can you stand?’  
‘I’m fine, really.’ 

***

Lady Shannah led her guest through her cottage and to a locked room. The key to the door stayed on a chain around her neck. ‘I’ve never shown anyone my room before.’  
‘I’m honoured,’ Arkael said dryly.  
Shannah went around the windowless room, lighting the lamps in each corner. ‘Let me be honest with you.’  
He looked around at the cramped bookshelves lining the room and the long counters in the centre of the room that housed many vials and bottles of liquids and chopped up plants. ‘I’m listening.’  
‘I know who you are,’ she said with a mixture of excitement and nerves. ‘Well, it wasn’t hard to work out who you were when I saw you. You’re the nobleman who was thrown out of Silverstone, are you not?’  
He didn’t answer. He shut his aching eyes and held onto a counter for support.  
‘I was angry when I first heard about it,’ Shannah began hastily tinkering with her vials. She found a dark green liquid and began to heat it under one of her oil lamps. ‘I’ve been trying to get into Silverstone for years, but they just don’t take women, no matter how brilliant or rich you are. Drink this.’  
‘What is it?’ He inspected the green liquid inquisitively.  
‘It’s a painkiller. White willow, birch leaf, peppermint, ginger, that’s all it is. It’s excellent, I used it for childbirth pains, so it has to work for a headache.’  
‘Interesting…’ Arkael drank the concoction down. ‘Surprisingly it doesn’t taste that bad.’  
‘Minty, isn’t it?’  
His eye was quickly caught by the ancient looking books on her shelves.  
‘What did you do to get kicked out of the university?’ She asked, clearly in awe of the mage.  
‘I began practicing darker magic,’ he said bluntly, wondering what reaction he would get out of her. Shannah appeared to be so instantly smitten with him, Arkael could probably say that he was a mass murderer and she’d still invite him in for tea. ‘It wasn’t enough to be taught what I already knew.’  
‘Are you a wizard?’  
‘Not exactly.’  
‘Could you teach me?’  
He looked slightly amused. His head was an improvement too as he walked over to the bookshelves and plucked out a gold trimmed hardback.  
‘I want to understand magic,’ she sounded slightly fanatic.  
Arkael could respect that. ‘You’re better off without Silverstone. It’s full of dreamy-eyed fools who will never understand the true potential of the elements and the arcane. Your alchemy here is more impressive than anything I saw in that building.’  
‘Really?’ His complement made her completely melt. ‘I’m so glad I met you.’  
Arkael flicked through the book about alchemy, and Shannah clearly revered him enough to not care that he was going through her private stuff.   
‘If – if there was anyone I thought I could trust, it had to be you. You who doesn’t care for rules. How old are you? Twenty?’  
‘Eighteen.’  
‘Gods, you’re young, but there’s something about you. Experience beyond your years. Have you ever met an elf before?’  
He was amused then. ‘Funny you should ask…’  
‘Are you married to one?’ Shannah asked fearfully.  
‘No. Goodness no. I travelled here with a half-elf.’   
‘You didn’t return to Ayrev alone, then?’  
‘No,’ Arkael uttered distantly. He moved onto the next book, one about extinct animals.   
‘Didn’t come back with an army to conquer Silverstone?’ She asked jokingly.  
‘No, no need. My half-elf steals the books for me.’  
She paused for a second. ‘Is he enrolled?’  
‘I never said he was a he.’  
‘A presumption.’  
‘And no, he isn’t enrolled. He’s just a thief.’  
Shannah paused again. ‘You’re very cautious, Arkael.’  
He turned back to her slowly. ‘I’ve been betrayed before.’

***

‘Mrs Eshra,’ tiny Vieya called outside her mistress’ secret room. ‘Another guest has arrived, Mrs Eshra. Says he’s here for your first guest.’  
Shannah had to tear herself away from worshiping Arkael to come to her door. ‘Did you offer him tea?’  
‘I did, Mrs Eshra.’  
‘Tell him I’m on my way.’  
Arkael respectfully followed Shannah out of her secret room and waited for her to lock it behind her. He couldn’t help but spot the small silver medallion around her neck as she put her key away. ‘Is it your half-elf?’   
He only raised an eyebrow.  
They returned to the front of the cottage where it was warmer and a hooded figure stood in the middle of the orange kitchen. ‘Yeah, I’m his half-elf,’ Corbin lowered his hood and looked less than impressed.  
‘He’s got annoyingly good hearing,’ Arkael pointed out. ‘And a big nose.’  
‘There’s nothing wrong with my nose,’ he protested.  
‘No? It just happens to always end up in my business.’  
‘Oh,’ Corbin chuckled. There was only so long that he could keep up the ¬mean bruiser persona. ‘I’m always interfering with other people’s business, so don’t think you’re special or anything.’  
‘My-my, he’s adorable,’ Shannah drawled.   
‘Thanks,’ he said shyly, looking at the attractive older woman as if he had only just noticed her. ‘Arkael, Xirelia is worried about you.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Hmmm, I wonder,’ Corbin feigned deep concentration. ‘Maybe because she cares about you? No, that would just be crazy!’  
He sighed disdainfully, glaring violently at the half-elf.   
‘A relative of yours?’ Shannah asked lightly.  
‘No.’  
‘She’s welcome to visit as well. You’re all welcome to return for supper.’  
‘Perhaps we will.’  
Vieya scurried in to bring Arkael a drier jacket. Corbin smiled at the tiny slave and she ended up blushing profusely.   
‘It’s not like you to make friends,’ Corbin said as they left the pretty cottage. He bumped his head as he climbed into the carriage that awaited them.  
Arkael couldn’t help but smile. ‘Oh my, you’ve never been a carriage before, have you?’  
He furrowed his pale eyebrows. ‘I prefer to ride the horses, not have them pull me along. But I’m keeping an eye on you now, Mr Runaway. Gods! Is it always this bumpy?’  
Arkael laughed but there was no kindness in it. It was undeniably amusing to watch Corbin squirm and fidget as the carriage rumbled down the dirt track road.  
‘Anyway, Kalania I can’t say much about, but a married woman?’ he chided.  
‘How do you know she’s married?’  
‘I heard the servant girl calling Mrs Eshra.’  
‘Servant,’ Arkael was glad that Corbin finally missed something with his sharp eyes. ‘That was a slave.’  
‘What? She’s not paid?’  
‘That’s generally what slave labour is.’  
He thought he saw a flash of rage in Corbin’s eyes for the first time. ‘Gods, that’s disgusting. What’s wrong with people?’  
‘She doesn’t have the same rights as humans.’  
‘You’re defending this?’  
‘Did I say that?’   
‘Shit,’ Corbin perched up on his seat like a cat ready to pounce. It felt more comfortable than sitting on the seat that was rattling his spine. ‘Shitting hell! Does that mean I don’t have the same rights?’  
Arkael shrugged, coolly amused. ‘Probably not.’  
‘I’m not going back there, she’ll make me a slave!’  
‘I think you’re overreacting,’ he teased. ‘Besides, Vieya seemed to be enjoying your company so much.’  
‘You’re cruel you are, a cruel bastard.’  
‘Actually, my parents are married, unlike yours.’  
‘You want to go there? At least my parents love each other.’  
‘Don’t make me sick,’ Arkael grimaced.   
‘What? Don’t you believe in love?’  
‘I can’t think of anything more useless.’  
Corbin laughed. He had to laugh, there was simply no arguing with Arkael. They spent the rest of the journey in silence but there was no tension between them, especially as Corbin looked ridiculous as he perched like a bird on his seat. He smiled as he realised that he and Arkael were at that stage where they could insult each other and get emotions off their chest without causing permanent damage. 

***

Back at the Inn, Xirelia was laid out on the sofa, massaging her temples. ‘You’re back!’   
‘I was barely missing,’ Arkael grumbled.   
She was already up on her feet and rushing to throw her arms around him.  
‘I wasn’t far away, honestly,’ he wanted to begrudge Xirelia, but she just smelt too sweet to push away.   
‘Did you get a headache?’  
‘I did, actually.’  
Xirelia peered over his shoulder, spotting Corbin making himself at home again. She whispered in Arkael’s ear instead. ‘You went too far away with the book. It was like I was being ripped from this world.’  
He didn’t reply, knowing how good Corbin’s hearing was, and how odd it would look if he spoke to Xirelia in his mind – watch her expression change. He wasn’t buying Corbin’s lovable puppy dog act, even if she was. Arkael moved back to his pile of books and watched Xirelia closely. ‘Well, you can come with me next time.’  
‘Where were you?’ she pressed. She hated being out of the loop and hated being away from Arkael even more so.   
‘Just outside the city. I met with a very friendly noblewoman. I was more intrigued by her secret library than her hospitality. That’s why I’m eager to go back, maybe there’s something to learn there.’  
‘A woman?’ Xirelia tried to remain cool. ‘Is she pretty?’  
‘I wasn’t really looking.’  
She span on the spot. ‘Corbin, did you see her? Was she pretty?’  
‘Quite pretty, in a sophisticated kind of way,’ he replied quietly.  
‘Did you send Emirhan to go find me, then?’ Arkael’s question sounded indifferent.   
‘I did. I was worried,’ she couldn’t lie, not to the one person she was bound to.  
Corbin cleared his throat. ‘I am in the room, you know? I know I’m small but…’  
‘Why don’t you go maim some more captains?’ Arkael mocked in a bored tone.  
He only took it as a joke and smiled gleefully to himself. ‘You’re still hilarious.’

In a reversal of roles, Corbin was left behind to read books, where Arkael and Xirelia went out on an adventure. It wasn’t a very far away adventure, nor was it an eventful carriage ride back to Lady Eshra’s pretty cottage.   
‘Is she a witch?’ Xirelia asked, looking up at the blooming lilac wisteria that covered the building, praying that Shannah was an old hag. She was almost instantly disappointed as the cottage door swung open.  
‘Welcome back,’ the noblewoman smiled warmly. ‘Is this your worried little friend?’  
Xirelia instantly looped her arm around Arkael’s elbow and clung tightly to him. Her guard was up.  
‘This is Xirelia,’ he informed. ‘We travelled here together.’  
‘Aren’t you beautiful, my dear,’ Shannah cooed, yet somehow sounded intimidating to the seductive demon. ‘Do come in, the table is all set for supper.’  
‘Is she going to eat us?’ Xirelia’s voice was small and quiet in the back of Arkael’s mind.   
He pretended not to hear her.  
The dinning room was warm and well lit by the fireplace that almost took up one whole wall. The table was covered in a crisp white cloth and decorated with pretty plates and silverware. Xirelia realised that she had never sat at a table so fine, but it was nothing but a humble spread for the two nobleborns.  
‘Come sit beside me, Arkael.’ Shannah definitely had the unabated confidence of a nobleborn too.  
Xirelia watched the lady across from her, instantly suspicious of her. There was something not ringing true about her, and the fact that Arkael wouldn’t hear anything of it was a cause of concern.   
‘Are you a widower?’ Arkael asked as the second course came around and the conversation diverted to Shannah’s estate.  
‘No. No, Mr Eshra serves the court. He spends a lot of his time in the city,’ she replied sweetly, folding her hands neatly on her lap.  
‘Why aren’t you at his side?’ Xirelia blurted out, wearing a small frown on her exquisite face.  
‘When you’ve been married for as long as we have…’ Shannah trailed off with a playful smile. ‘You must understand, Xirelia, our marriage was an arranged affair, but we made it work. I gave him a son to follow in his father’s footsteps and my duty was done.’  
Xirelia’s pale green eyes trailed around the room trying to make sense of the noblewoman. She wasn’t particularly enjoying the duck either, preferring to feast upon desires. Yet, Shannah’s desires were still unreadable. ‘Please excuse me,’ she dabbed her napkin to the corner of her mouth and retreated from the table. The two nobles barely gave her a second glance.  
On her way through the corridors Xirelia almost bumped into the small serving slave, Vieya. She curtsied low, showing only her flecked blue and blond haired head to her mistress’ guest. ‘Pardon me, my lady.’  
‘I’m not a lady,’ Xirelia said, deciding in that moment that she wanted to be nothing like Shannah Eshra.   
‘Apologies.’  
‘Look at me.’  
Vieya looked afraid, her watery eyes obeying but her body reluctant. ‘C-can I help you?’  
‘Do I intimidate you?’  
‘A little. You’re very tall,’ Vieya smiled nervously.  
‘Does Shannah intimidate you?’  
She shook her head but Xirelia knew it was a lie. ‘Can I help you find something?’  
‘Are there any men in this place?’  
‘Not inside, Miss, only the stableboys outside,’ Vieya replied quietly, twisting the bottom of her apron in her claw tipped fingers.   
‘Thank you,’ Xirelia sauntered away, chewing on her thoughts. There was a feeling in her chest that was new to her. Pity, pity for the frightened little creature.  
She left the cottage and carried on to the long stable pens in the sea of green grass. Xirelia continued to question who and what she was. All she ever remembered was Zhander’s bondage, if she’d had a life before that she could no longer recall it. He would never forget to remind her that she was a worthless demon, dependent on him and the food that he brought her.   
Xirelia walked up to the first pen and gazed up at the beautiful bay thoroughbred kept inside. She reached out to stroke the creatures’ nose and she whinnied, expecting her meal to come.   
A tear ran down Xirelia’s face as she stared into the horses’ big black eyes and before she knew it, she was sobbing. She pulled open the barn door and held onto the mares’ soft, warm neck. The animal didn’t seem to mind being sobbed on. Xirelia imagined that the horse quite liked having a bit of company. She thought as she pet the silky animal’s coat, and as she thought she came to realise that she didn’t know what she was or where she fit in the world. The weeks Xirelia had spent with Arkael had been truly blissful and she had felt completely human. She had been set free and unleashed into a world that she had no experience of, fulfilling her own desires at last. Her very nature was to please, yet she still had her own emotions, some too new and raw to contain. Shannah had done nothing to her, she had been very polite in fact, yet she threatened her very existence. She felt like a filthy, worthless demon again.   
‘Whoa! Hey now!’ An incoming voice called, a young man running down the stalls as he noticed a door open.  
Xirelia and the bay mare looked at him expectantly when he arrived. Stableboy was a poor term, as the man in front of them was fully grown, round and burly. He was made speechless by the goddess of a woman with tears in her wolf-like eyes.   
‘Did you think I was a thief?’ Xirelia uttered.  
‘I thought… I thought Cada here had got out, I did.’   
‘I just had enough of my supper. I thought I’d go make a friend.’  
‘That’s – that’s fine,’ he was struggling to find his voice. ‘I’ll uhh….’  
Xirelia usually so loved this part. The part where she left men utterly disarmed by her beauty. But her beauty was just an illusion. ‘Does Shannah ride the horses?’  
The stableboy looked very puzzled for a few seconds. ‘Oh, you mean Lady Eshra? Nope, no, not ever seen her down here.’  
‘What does she do all day?’  
He screwed his face up, wanting very much so to answer the enchanting woman, yet he had not a clue how to answer. He had never even thought about what his mistress got up to. ‘She goes out to the city sometimes. Usually stays in, but I can’t say what she does.’  
‘You’re never allowed up to the cottage? What’s your name?’ Xirelia continued to question, running her fingers through the mare’s long, black mane.  
‘Mavin, Miss,’ he croaked.   
Sweet thing, she mused. She had gotten quite used to the pirates aboard The Envy who would just tare into her clothes the instant she gave them a look. ‘I’m Xirelia. Does she only keep slaves in the home, then?’  
‘Yes. A lot of the rich families use them, in the country more than in the city though. There’s a ship that brings them in from Barass, and I expect Lady Eshra will buy another slave soon.’  
‘Did one quit?’ She joked darkly.  
‘I don’t know what happened, I’m afraid. Like I said, I don’t know what goes on up there.’  
‘Thank you, Mavin,’ she patted Cada, the horse once more and embraced the stableboy as she passed. Xirelia returned to the cottage with a new determination.

***

Arkael and Shannah were onto coffee, tiny cakes and pastries by the time Xirelia returned to the dining room. She couldn’t quite work out what spell Shannah had put over her companion, but she’d had quite enough of it.  
‘We need to leave, Arkael,’ Xirelia announced from the archway to the room.  
‘But it’s still so early,’ Shannah complained. She appeared to be quite pink in the face from all the fine food and wine that she had just enjoyed. Arkael seemed to be content with finally having a civilized meal for once as well. He was actually smiling.  
‘Was I talking to you?’   
The noblewoman looked slightly disappointed. ‘Have I done something to wrong you?’ She set down her miniature coffee cup and looked between Arkael and Xirelia. ‘Oh my, that’s it, isn’t it?’   
The beautiful demon only glared hatefully.  
‘You’re jealous, aren’t you, Xirelia?’  
‘What’s there to be jealous of? You reek. I knew there was something wrong with you, and now I know what it is. You ooze his reek, you’re practically dripping in it,’ her voice rose, fearful and angry all wrapped into one terribly scorned Xirelia.  
‘Gods, what’s the meaning of this?’ Shannah turned from pink to red with embarrassment.  
Arkael stepped up from his seat, approaching Xirelia like she was a misbehaving child. ‘If you wanted to leave, you only had to ask. Certainly don’t order me around or offend our host.’  
‘She’s no host!’ Xirelia’s voice sky rocketed. ‘She’s one of Zhander’s servants!’  
Arkael’s face contorted with rage. She thought he might strike her, but she was so sure that she was right, it didn’t matter. He grabbed her wrist instead, clearly fighting an internal battle. ‘You DARE speak that name in front of me!’  
‘You deny what endangers you.’  
‘Who is this Zhan person?’ Shannah asked timidly in the background of Arkael’s heated rage.  
‘Why would I lie!’ Xirelia was sobbing again. ‘He’s been here, I know he’s been here. I can sense his presence, his disgusting stench.’  
‘You’re just saying that to distance me from Lady Shannah,’ he growled fiercely. The whole pressure in the room changed as he surrendered to his anger. ‘I crushed that traitor into the dirt, never to be found again!’  
‘I…’ she shook uncontrollably, her wrist still in his vice like grip. ‘You’re right.’  
The room shook with her and the fire in the fireplace grew ten fold, almost setting the crisp table cloth ablaze. Shannah sat back in awe as she watched the mage in action, almost willing him to go further.  
‘Maybe I am just imagining things,’ Xirelia whimpered. ‘I just got so scared that you would replace me.’  
Arkael forced himself to calm down, taking a deep breath and letting go of her. The fire died down with him. ‘You have to stop being this way when I spend time with other people. You have to accept that. That’s the way things are going to be.’  
She dried her eyes and nodded slowly. ‘I’m sorry. I’ll be in the carriage. Take as much time as you need.’  
He watched her leave before turning back to Shannah. ‘My apologies, I don’t know what’s gotten into her lately.’ He sat back into his comfy dining chair and tidied his raven black hair into place.  
‘She seems troubled,’ Shannah said sympathetically. ‘I’m to blame for provoking her.’  
Arkael said nothing, but he was pleased to have a person of importance on his side for once.

Chapter 13 – Dark Wood

A week passed by and Arkael had already exhausted all of the books from the forbidden library, yet he still had no answers. Even Corbin was beginning to lose hope. The young half-elf had taken to moping around in the Oak Inn lodgings, tempted by the never ending supply of ale. Lara loved her ale.   
There was only one book that Corbin hadn’t put back, and that was the one about high-elves. It was common knowledge that they were a rare race. Wood-elves were almost just as rare, but they weren’t quite as secluding. Even his mother would have hard luck tracking down the one high-elf that was known of in Menos, Yina Rav’illen. Corbin had only met her once, elegant and beautiful with long black hair, Yina carried a sword of fine elven craftsmanship and could throw fire around with ease. However, she was no healer.  
According to the worn old book, high-elves or eladrin found their home in Ayrev and were here before the humans moved in. If the eladrin once had a great city, there were no signs of it now. If there was anyone who knew more about magic than Silverstone, it had to be the eladrin.  
Corbin was sat in the darkest corner of the tavern’s serving room, his feet up on another chair. He doodled in the old lore book in pencil, taking notes of the parts that interested him and words that he didn’t fully understand. His eyes worked perfectly in the dim corner, away from the communal fireplace. To onlookers he must have looked dark and mysterious in his many layers.   
To Kalania Salvodar he looked like – for the lack of a better word – a sanctuary. ‘How are you getting on?’ she asked coolly, hiding her desires. She had to hide her desires. She joined Corbin in the dark corner, her hair appearing red as blood in the shadows.  
‘Not very far. It’s all seeming like a pointless, waste of time coming all of this way.’  
‘It’s not like you to be brooding,’ she smiled playfully and took a drink of ale from his tankard. And I would have never have met you, the words were on Kalania’s lips, but she fought them back fiercely.   
‘I’m sorry,’ he put on his brave, half-smile. ‘Arkael is near impossible. I barely see him anymore, he’s always with that slave lover. He hardly talks to Xirelia anymore and I barely see her either. Everything feels like it’s falling apart.’  
Kalania almost melted as Corbin smiled kindly at her. She’d never known real kindness, never needed it. Her line of work and the life that had been given to her had been one of tough rule; respect from ferocity. Thusly, she had no words to console him.   
‘I’m thinking we need to go on a trip,’ he said at last, closing the tattered book and setting it on the almost as ancient table.  
‘Back to sea?’  
‘Deeper into Ayrev. There’s much to learn from high-elves.’  
Kalania stifled a laugh. ‘If you find a high-elf, I’ll eat my hat.’  
‘You don’t have a hat.’  
‘Exactly. I’ve already won the bet,’ she grinned broadly and clapped him on the back. ‘Shall we have some more drinks brought over?’  
‘Might as well. Could be hours until Arkael comes back.’  
‘And you propose to him your cunning plan? The one in which you get lost in a forest forever?’ She was laughing now and waving the Inn owners’ son over for a new round of drinks.   
‘Oh, he’s going to murder me.’  
‘Then, let us enjoy this last drink together,’ she toasted her fresh cup to the air.  
‘To never throwing up again,’ Corbin toasted with her.  
Kalania drank with gusto before setting her cup back down. ‘I had a thought, you know? I long look back at my life and realised something.’  
‘You’ve killed a lot of people, and now you’re going to quit?’  
‘No, not that.’  
‘Worth a try,’ he shrugged and smiled handsomely behind his cup.  
‘Something my father used to say. He used to say that the King of Menos had been the only man to truly show him compassion and understanding. My father was one of his knights, you see.’  
Corbin nodded. ‘Yes, Sir Teo Salvodar.’  
Kalania looked mildly surprised. ‘Well I do suppose you knew who my mother was. Do you remember everyone?’  
‘I have to. My mother taught me how things are. The true history of events instead of the obscure legends over campfires. The tales will tell of how the Warden of Concento, a human in shining platemail, rode in and destroyed Krotan and Zula. But it wasn’t like that at all.’  
‘Yes, romantic but fictional. Is it true that your mother really is the Warden?’   
‘The Warden of a dead city, she would say.’  
‘No matter. She had a hand in defeating Krotan and Zula, though?’  
‘She did,’ Corbin nodded vigorously. ‘With Megan Haylin, who married Arkarien after all the dust had settled. Also Arkael’s uncle was there, Marik Hölzer, he was the real hero, and Aryn’nair Devarr, the White Dragon Assassin. He used to take care of me when my mother was away, skinning traitors, no doubt.’  
Kalania’s mouth was slightly agape, quite clearly she was confused and lost with all the strange names. ‘You really do know everyone. I’m pretty sure I’ve only met Arkarien there, only because he runs the whole underground of Menos,’ she scratched her head, still trying to remember what her father had told her. ‘In the stories I have heard, the King of Menos left his throne to live with the Warden of Concento.’  
‘And he did.’  
Her eyes grew wide and her jaw even slacker. ‘But the Warden… Rayla… is your mother? My father said that the King had a bastard son called Emir? Emirhan? Why would my father lie?’  
‘Yes, that’s me,’ he smiled whimsically.  
‘No,’ her voice turned into a low rumble as it caught in her throat. ‘No.’  
‘Yes. I shortened it a little bit, you know, took out a few vowels and… okay, I changed the whole thing.’  
‘Why?’  
‘My mother encouraged me, so I did. After all, Rayla is the name that she chose for herself.’  
‘Holy shit!’ Kalania nearly fell off her chair, but she managed to steady herself on the round table. ‘You’re the bloody heir to Menos!’  
‘Try shout it a bit louder, why don’t you?’  
‘You could be King!’  
‘No. No, I don’t want that,’ he looked slightly sour. ‘Menos is a mess, my parents couldn’t even fix it. Why would I try?’  
‘Don’t you like challenges?’  
Corbin chewed his lip. ‘I’m content as I am. I was a prince for about a year, but then we left that life behind us. I’m no prince now.’  
Kalania put her hand to her heart, where is pounded furiously in her chest. ‘So our fathers were close, then?’  
‘Yes, my father did used to mention it was a shame that he never got to see Teo anymore, as he was always at sea.’  
She finished off her drink and hastily called for another to be brought over. ‘I need a moment.’  
‘Take as long as you need,’ he chuckled lightly. ‘I’m sorry, I thought you already knew.’  
‘No, Gods no,’ she almost choked on her second drink. ‘Do you think I would have – oh gods, this is too embarrassing. I kissed you!’  
‘Relax, I’m no prince.’  
Kalania finished off her drink and slammed it back down. She sat in silence, digesting what she had found out and cringing at what she had done in front of him. ‘Did your parents ever fight?’ she uttered more seriously than ever.   
‘Goodness no,’ he couldn’t help but laugh.   
‘I thought not, being who your mother is. My mother is scary too and my father has an iron will. I grew up thinking that fighting was normal…’ she stared straight ahead but her eyes were not focusing on the dark wall. ‘I only came to a realisation last year that it wasn’t normal. There’s nothing normal about your father throwing your mother’s favourite necklace into the sea, for her to drag a dagger down his back as retribution.’  
‘No, that isn’t normal,’ Corbin said slowly.  
‘They would always make up again, no matter how much they abused each other. You can’t really get away from someone when you’re stuck in the middle of the ocean. Father always threatened to leave at the next stop, but he never did. Said he loved mother too much to leave. If that’s what love is, I don’t want it,’ Kalania was looking down at her empty cup now, her breathing shallow. ‘I got far away from that as soon as I could.’   
‘Love isn’t always like that,’ he reassured.   
‘I’m sorry to put a damper on your already damp mood,’ she finally looked at him again. She willed herself to be strong. She had to be strong. She saw Corbin and knew that he would never intentionally hurt her – she could see it in his curved, grey eyes.   
‘Come here,’ he said gently and moved his chair closer to hers. He wrapped his arms around Kalania and held her tightly. He smelt of the leather he wore and the grass that he lay on and the trees that he climbed. Being held by Corbin was more intoxicating than any meaningless night she had spent with a man. She needed more of him.

***  
‘Now, I don’t know why you two are no longer talking to each other, or why you keep returning later and later at night, actually I don’t want to know why,’ Corbin stood in the centre of the rented room, asserting himself the best that he could. ‘May I remind you that Lara and her family are in pain?’  
Xirelia looked defiant as she sat on the end of the double bed, away from Arkael.   
Arkael looked bored as he sat on the sofa on the other side of the room. ‘I’m in just as much pain.’  
‘Then why don’t you let me help you?’ she blurted.  
‘I don’t need your help.’  
‘But you let Shannah help you.’  
‘She’s teaching me alchemy, maybe there’s a cure there, maybe there isn’t. I don’t need to be coddled by you.’  
‘Okay, that’s enough,’ Corbin spread his fingers out and demanded calm. ‘I thought you two were getting on really well. You were almost blowing up Kalania’s ship and Xirelia was braving it all.’  
‘We were, until she shamed me at supper.’  
‘Fine, put the blame on me,’ Xirelia held her beautiful head high.  
‘Let it go, Arkael,’ Corbin almost pleaded.  
‘I will not. I don’t think you understand the consequences of your actions, Xirelia. You try to frighten me away from Shannah with your suspicions, but what you are insinuating is the impossible! I killed that bastard, and I’m glad of it. I’d kill him again, if I could. The loathing I have for that filth is like a physical part of me, it will never leave me. What he DID, what you HELPED him to do to me is unspeakable,’ Arkael was up on his feet now, his hands tightly fisted. Corbin half expected him to cross the room and throw Xirelia from the window. ‘I finally find a person who isn’t trying to control me, and you accuse her of the unthinkable. Why would you even bring that up?’   
‘I went into her living room and I thought that I sensed his presence there,’ she replied sincerely.   
‘How is that possible! He is dead!’  
‘All right,’ Corbin took a deep breath and stood between the argument. He reached out to put a hand on Arkael’s shoulder, but the man jerked away.  
‘Don’t you dare touch me,’ he glared furiously.  
‘Have you got that off your chest now?’ the smaller fellow stood his ground, facing the eye of the storm, which was Arkael’s angry silver eyes. ‘I don’t know who you’re talking about, your deceitful mentor I’m guessing, but it can be forgotten about.’  
‘Move aside, fool.’  
‘Why? So you can hit her?’  
‘I really want to,’ he ground his teeth. ‘Might teach her to stop lying.’  
‘You don’t mean that,’ Corbin persuaded. ‘Our enemies are the ones to be angry at, not our allies.’  
‘I have no allies.’  
‘You have us. When will you open up your eyes and see that?’  
Arkael did lash out then. He cracked suddenly and Corbin saw it in his eyes. He’d seen it in many times in animals before. He stepped sideways to avoid Arkael’s fist, more as a reflex than anything else.  
‘Sorry, I’ll stay still this time.’  
Arkael didn’t hesitate on his second attempt. He extended both of his palms forward and Corbin fell flat on his back on the hardwood floor. He had to assume that some sort of magical force had knocked him back, as he hadn’t actually made contact with Arkael’s fists.  
Corbin sprung acrobatically back onto his feet and gasped to regain the air that had been squashed out of him. ‘Feel better now?’  
‘A bit,’ Arkael looked down at his palms. He’d never done any sort of magic like that before, even when he was at his full power.   
‘And you didn’t collapse with exhaustion.’  
‘I didn’t.’  
Corbin half-smiled as he rubbed his sore ribs. ‘Now that I know your rage is sated, I have a proposition that you’re going to hate.’  
‘Go on,’ there was nothing friendly or curious about Arkael’s voice.  
‘We go find the eladrin in the woods.’  
He paused for a few seconds and stroked his neatly bearded chin. ‘You know were to find them?’  
Corbin had been cringing for the shouting to come. His eyes widened with surprise. ‘I certainly can find them. I’m sure Menos has bigger forests than Ayrev.’  
Arkael nodded and crossed the room without any further debate, disappearing into the bathroom.

***

It drizzled with rain on the day that they left Raydon city. The sky above them was grey with smoky clouds and the woods that fell before them were dark and foreboding.   
‘It’s like being back home,’ Arkael muttered under his breath.  
‘I would say that the air is a lot fresher here,’ Corbin said cheerfully, and took a deep breath into his lungs just to prove his point.  
‘I really do hate you.’  
‘And you still make me laugh.’  
Xirelia appeared to be more cheerful as well. Getting Arkael away from Shannah? That seemed like a good idea to her. She had changed her clothes into something more practical as well, black leather trousers and a long coat of cashmere.   
‘I hope you’re not going to spend the whole journey incessantly blathering,’ Arkael grumbled.  
Corbin shook his head and chuckled. ‘Come on.’ He led on, diving into the cluster of trees and followed a trail that no one else could see.  
After almost and hour of trudging through the uneven terrain, the woods became an almost pitch black forest and the forest became alive. Corbin regularly spotted movement in the corner of his eye; a mouse darting under a root, a foxes’ tail whipping behind a trunk, the squawk of a blue jay, the rattle of a woodpecker.   
Arkael could barely see at all. He raised his hand and filled it with a bright, ball of light.  
‘Ooh, pretty,’ Corbin admired.  
‘You should save your strength,’ Xirelia spoke internally.  
‘I’m fine enough.’  
They travelled further terrain through the Pelago Forest, Corbin moving almost without sound. He was in his element, whereas Arkael was already beginning to sweat and his feet ached. Unfortunately the trees were too dense to fit a carriage through, and riding would be no small feat either.   
‘You didn’t truly want to hit me, did you?’   
Arkael rubbed his eyes with his free hand. ‘Of course not. I say things that I don’t mean, when the fire starts building in my chest…’  
‘I know, Arkael,’ her voice was soft and understanding within his head. He was forced to remember the night that he had first heard it in his dreams. ‘I just don’t want you to turn into… my previous master.’  
‘I’ve been really awful, haven’t I?’ he replied after a pause. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at his boots.  
It didn’t take Corbin long to look back and stop as well. ‘Do you need a rest?’  
Arkael shook his head before spinning on the spot. His orb of light went out and he locked his arms around Xirelia. He inhaled the sweet perfume in her prefect hair and forgot about his cares for just a few seconds. Xirelia smiled and nuzzled her face into his warm neck.  
‘Talk about mood swingy…’ Corbin muttered before slowly returning to his path.   
His companions soon pulled away from each other and joined him on the path. Xirelia smiled shyly to herself, which was a rare thing. Arkael filled the forest with bright light once again.  
‘Are you sure Shannah wasn’t slipping you anything in your cups of tea?’ her voice came more teasingly.  
‘Let’s not talk of Shannah.’  
‘Sounds perfect to me.’

Corbin only stopped when he became hungry, by which time, Arkael was starving. He was just too disdainful and stubborn to make a complaint.  
‘Here looks good,’ he announced, turning his head vigorously like a bird might. ‘There’s a small stream up ahead and rockier terrain to conquer next.’  
‘How do you know there’s a stream? Have you been here before?’ Xirelia asked, mildly curious.  
‘I can hear the water and see our path ahead. And no, I’ve never been in this far before.’  
‘Your hearing and sight is astounding,’ she crouched down and felt around for and twigs that might stick her in the backside.  
‘Yeah, well I suppose when you haven’t got magic to train, you train your other senses.’  
‘Is that a stab at me?’ Arkael thinned his eyes as he too looked for a spot to rest his tired legs.  
Corbin chuckled good-naturedly. ‘I’d never take a stab at you. You’re far too scary.’  
‘Good, that’s how it should be.’  
‘But I am older than you, so really, I should be in charge,’ he jested and broke a thick stick over his leg.   
‘Ughh, older but not wiser.’  
‘True. Besides, maybe Xirelia is the oldest,’ Corbin began throwing pieces of wood and dried leaves into a pile.  
‘Oh, are you two love birds finished now? I get a mention at last?’ she grinned mischievously.  
‘Hah! It’s rude to ask a lady her age.’  
‘It is, indeed.’  
Corbin crouched to neaten up his woodpile and reached for the flint that he kept in the small bag on his belt, tucked away under all his layers.  
Arkael lazily splayed his fingers and an inferno of fire rushed to the woodpile.  
Corbin recoiled before his eyebrows were singed. ‘Oh, I forgot you could do that.’  
The mage looked amused. ‘That one always got the maids excited.’  
‘Ohh? Then what happened?’ Xirelia pried playfully.  
‘What?’  
‘With the maids, after they got excited? I mean, I’m sure they just looked at you and their knees got weak.’  
‘Does she ever stop?’ Corbin sniggered.  
‘Not from what I can tell,’ Arkael shared a smirk.  
‘So, which one of you is going to keep me warm tonight?’ she winked alluringly. 

Arkael awoke to the loudest chorus of birds that he had ever heard. It had been hard enough to sleep with owls hooting, leaves rustling and the distant howl of wolves. Beneath the tweeting of birds the fire crackled, Corbin had already brought the fire back to life and had tiny bird’s eggs sizzling on a tiny travel pan.   
‘I’m tempted to just burn all those damn birds,’ Arkael grumbled and rolled onto his side.  
‘I don’t think the elves would appreciate a forest fire,’ Corbin said. ‘How did you sleep?’  
‘Awfully.’  
Xirelia was awake, not that she needed sleep anyway, but it was good to keep up the act. She still lay curled up in a ball, looking like a beautiful princess, even with leaves in her hair.  
‘Do you ever look tired?’ Arkael sneered.  
‘Hmm, I think I probably looked pretty bad on the ship.’  
‘Yes… I liked you better at sea. A lot quieter.’  
Corbin shrugged off the insult, still smiling warmly. ‘Is Xirelia awake?’  
‘I thought your eyes saw everything.’  
‘Okay, I can see that she is awake, but does she want to be bothered? There, happy now?’   
‘I’m up,’ Xirelia’s husky voice carried across the campfire.  
‘Excellent, then you can have the first egg,’ Corbin got up and flipped the fried egg onto a fresh leaf for her.  
She’d rather have a fresh bowl of desires to feast upon, but she was far too polite to refuse the kind gesture. She truly couldn’t think of anyone kinder than Corbin. ‘Thank you, darling.’  
‘Have I been upgraded from cute puppy to loyal hound?’  
She giggled sweetly. ‘Perhaps. Perhaps more than that. I do hope that you don’t get yourself killed, darling.’  
‘You’d miss me too much,’ he smiled playfully and cracked another speckled egg into the pan.  
‘Is that our breakfast? A single egg? If, you can call that an egg,’ Arkael was sat up now and tying his hair back. He didn’t fancy sleeping on a bed of leaves ever again.   
‘Well, you can have two eggs, if you like,’ Corbin shrugged. ‘I already had two myself.’  
‘You’re a terrible liar,’ he said slowly and soon his eggs were ready. He ate them with some of the oaty biscuits that he had brought along with him.  
Corbin didn’t waste anymore time and stomped the fire out as soon as breakfast was over. He was back on his feet, his white recurve bow resting on top of his dark grey cloak.   
There was just enough light for Arkael to see where he was going without using magic, and Xirelia could see through the darkness better than either of them, but she didn’t exactly want Corbin to find that out. Both of them often lost sight of Corbin, he was so small and slender and his pace never seemed to falter.   
The travellers did indeed reach a gentle stream, that looked more like an over flow of rain water than a real river in the making. Corbin stopped to collect water in his flask, and he even took it upon himself to fill Arkael’s and Xirelia’s flasks as well. As the day went on, the path became steeper, rockier, and the trees more ancient and gnarled.  
Corbin stopped again, ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Xirelia asked quietly.  
‘The path is overgrown.’  
‘So, let’s burn it down,’ Arkael said impatiently.   
‘I wouldn’t do that,’ called a new voice, haughty and commanding. A trio of slender riders appeared from behind a white barked tree, their steeds just as dainty and slim. ‘I would instead turn back, if I were you.’  
‘Damn, I didn’t hear you at all,’ Corbin turned slowly and looked up at the riders. Each was clad in gold armour and the purest of white silk trailed from their shoulders. Two male and one female, all with sharp features and even sharper ears. They all carried shinning sheathed swords, and the one who spoke carried a long white polearm as well. ‘Go back,’ commanded the high-elf again.  
‘We seek your aid, nilde,’ Corbin said cordially, smiling good-naturedly.  
The commander gave him a studying look, never relaxing his towering posture. ‘Mana marquet-an ach al-edra-antha,’ the elf sounded both mystical and terrifying as he spoke his rare, mother tongue.  
‘I’m thinking that’s a no,’ Xirelia whispered almost nervously.   
The commander turned his sharp featured face to study her instead. The elf’s eyes matched his armour and he seemed to have the ability to stare right through Xirelia.   
‘He said that what is asked for isn’t freely given,’ Corbin translated hastily, keeping a cautious eye on the sharp tip of the commander’s polearm. He wasn’t comfortable with the way that Xirelia was being focused on, and he was ready to bend his knees into a fighting stance if need be.  
‘Ah,’ Arkael rounded his shoulders and sneered. ‘Then let’s leave.’  
‘A wise decision,’ said the commander, holding his head high. ‘However, this one stays.’ He tipped his weapon down to gesture at Xirelia.   
Corbin did jump into action then, his bow vanishing from his back and reappearing in his hand, an arrow drawn back and his lips kissing his bowstring.  
‘Your per-agar is not so wise.’  
Arkael had never learnt elvish – had never seen a need for it – but even he could work out that Corbin’s heritage was being insulted.  
The other two silent high-elves moved their steeds around to pincer Xirelia, their hands on the hilts of their ornate blades, awaiting the next command like a pair of statues.  
The stern looking commander gave Corbin a look that exuded belittlement and spoke directly to him. It was a warning. ‘Sen min achele raug.’  
Corbin relaxed his draw and lowered his bow, before giving Arkael a long side glance.   
The commander spoke again in elvish, seemingly striking a deal with the half-elf. Arkael scowled impatiently, debating whether or not it would be beneficial to burn the three high-elves and continue on their way without further argument. He was more inclined into thinking that the elves had a magical barrier to protect them though. There was one thing for certain that he knew; he wasn’t leaving without Xirelia.  
Corbin and the golden eyed commander continued to converse in their ancient language until they finally reached an agreement and Corbin nodded slowly. He turned back to Arkael, trying to hide the unease on his face. ‘They’re allowing us entry into Syl’radin city.’  
‘Why the sudden turn around?’ he arched a black eyebrow, still greatly displeased with the hold up.  
‘Says there’s no other way. They want to study Xirelia. I guess they’ve never seen a female human before?’ Corbin turned, put his bow on his back and trailed behind the commander, who had already begun his journey back home. The overgrown path moved aside for the elves as if an invisible hand parted the brambles and overgrowth.  
‘It’s a trap,’ Xirelia worried within Arkael’s mind.  
‘That much is clear. But the blond fool betraying us? I didn’t know he had it in him.’   
Xirelia couldn’t help but bite her lip as the female rider herded her towards the elven city like a sheep. The dirt track ahead was nothing fancy and the only noises were of the step of the eladrin’s horses and the creek of ancient trees. Without even a fire light to distinguish Syl’radin from the forest, the party reached a grand stone pillared gate, and even Corbin was surprised to come cross it there. The gate was guarded by a pair of gold and silver armoured elves, carrying the same polearms and standing as tall as statues.  
‘This is where you surrender your weapons,’ said the leader. He dismounted his white horse and his fellow riders followed suit.  
Corbin handed over his bow and quiver of arrows with dissatisfaction on his face – an emotion that Arkael never even thought possible of him. He pulled a dagger from his belt and a knife from his boot.   
The eladrin commander still waited expectantly.   
Corbin rolled his eyes and shrugged off his cloak and coat to unbuckle two separate holsters of small, black throwing knives from his back. Even Arkael had to raise an eyebrow again.  
The commander turned to the mage next. ‘Your book, Istar.’  
‘Suppose you’ll want my hands as well, then?’   
‘Hand it over, or you may not enter.’  
‘Who said I wanted to enter your pitiable city anyway?’   
‘You’ll get your things back,’ Corbin persuaded.  
‘Only a fool freely gives up his weapons.’  
‘Very well,’ the commander tilted his head up, towering over the three unwelcome guests. ‘Proceed.’  
Corbin entered through the gates first, and each step increased his unease. The city was beautiful inside its walls, a spectacle of many levels. For what the city lacked in land space, it made up for in steps and clever walk ways between buildings. Upon further inspection, Corbin noticed that the buildings were not made of stone at all, but were carved out of ancient, silver barked trees. In the dip of the perfectly square, smooth wooden city, a clear pool was filled by the steady trickling water that ran down the carved steps.   
Corbin’s awe was disturbed when Xirelia entered through the gateway last and she gasped loudly. Her pale skin turned to glowing embers and her eyes shone green. Her travel gear disappeared, stripped bare of her desirable illusion, Xirelia looked down at her sharp black claws and gasped again. Large horns sprouted from her silken black hair, and she wrapped her bat-like wings around herself in shame.  
Corbin couldn’t believe his eyes, even though the commanding eladrin had warned him that he travelled with a demon, or a raug in the elven tongue.  
The five armoured eladrins all looked greatly disgusted and drew their shining blades in unison.  
‘Don’t touch her,’ Arkael barked. He put himself between Xirelia and the razor sharp blades and called upon lightning to bend to his will. He only ended up falling to his hands and knees instead, with the feeling like someone had bashed him over the back of the head. He’d been right about the magical barrier.  
Corbin could still only stand paralyzed and dumbstruck as Arkael and Xirelia were tied up and dragged away from each other.   
Arkael was spitting and fighting his bonds angrily. ‘You’re going to wish that you were already dead when I find you again, fool!’ he glared at Corbin until he was out of sight, and not even his pure, white rage could fight through the elven magical barrier.  
‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Corbin. Don’t hate me, I’m sorry,’ Xirelia could only apologise weakly as she was taken away elsewhere across a smooth, wooden bridge. ‘Arkael!’  
The young half-elf could only blink repeatedly. 

Chapter 14 – Two Birds

Arkael had fought his bonds until he really was bashed over the back of the head by the hilt of the female elf’s sword. When he awoke again he was in a cave-like cell, cut out of pale wood. Even the bars were made of wood. A lip had been carved out for a bed, and there were no other furnishings to the small cell. Practically everything he owned was gone, only his black cotton trousers remained.   
Arkael only cared about his demonic book, it was all he had. It was hard to breathe. Fear and rage consumed him and he shouted until his voice grew hoarse, he bashed the wooden bars until his hands bled.   
He dared not even think about what the elves were doing to Xirelia.   
The best course of action was to turn all of his anger upon Corbin. Arkael sat back down on the wooden lip and plotted all the ways to cause that fool pain. He’d truly lost all faith in people. Corbin was kind, he’d had a happy life and all the freewill in the world, yet even he had taken the first chance to sell Xirelia and himself out with the hopes that Lara could be helped.   
‘All people are self-serving,’ Arkael muttered under his breath. It almost became a mantra. He looked down at his bloodied knuckles and tried to recall any blood rituals that could help his situation. Almost anything is possible, with enough blood, he remembered reading that in the first forbidden book Corbin had stolen. He’d need a few drained dead bodies before even attempting to get out of this situation.   
Arkael rested his chin on his hands and continued to brood until nightfall. He blamed himself for ending up here, but he blamed Corbin most of all. He’d been tempted by the promises of power again, and had yet again been stripped of everything. He wondered if they would just leave him there to rot, but that seemed uncivilized for high-elves. Although, they did hate humans and a month would be merely a day for an elf, a year would be a week. Arkael thought he’d rather die than lose his sanity.  
He was disturbed from his thoughts by a persistent scratching noise and he had hopes that he wasn’t losing his mind already. Arkael stood back up and approached the bars of his cell slowly. A hooded figure was squat outside the cell, seemingly fiddling with the lock. It could only be one person.  
Arkael reached down and grabbed Corbin by the hood, aiming to grab a fist full of hair as well. The skinny half-elf only twisted out of his cloak and stood in front of the wooden bars. ‘I’m trying to get you out,’ he whispered hastily.  
Arkael smirked cruelly, still holding the cloak in his hand. ‘You truly are a fool.’  
‘Huh?’ Corbin peered into the dark cell. ‘What happened to all your stuff?’  
‘How the hell should I know?’  
‘Oh, right, yeah. Um, I don’t think I can pick this lock. Never found a lock I can’t open. Shit… someone’s coming, give me my cloak back.’  
‘No,’ he was almost splitting into a dark laugh. ‘Hey! He’s over here!’  
‘What are you doing?’ Corbin gasped. ‘I’ll get the key, and I’ll be back for you.’ He dashed off, back up a spiralling wooden set of stairs, his blond head bobbing up and down in the darkness of the city of trees.  
Arkael sat back down, running his fingers over the soft, woollen cloak. Unfortunately it was far too narrow to fit his broad back, but it made a good blanket instead. His anger had now turned into confusion. He was just thinking of all the ways that he could put out Corbin’s precious eyes and damnable hearing, and then there he was. Why would he come back? The deal went bad?  
He didn’t have to wonder for very long as a cry from outside the cell rose upwards, towards the dark tree canopies. A few more minutes passed and an almost completely stripped bare Corbin was thrown into Arkael’s wooden cell.  
He landed awkwardly but quickly pushed himself up to sit in the smooth corner of the cell. ‘How come you get to keep your trousers?!’   
‘Hah!’ Arkael did laugh hard at that.  
‘Gods damn it,’ Corbin cursed, cradling his arm. ‘I think my wrist is broken. They took shots at me! I had to jump off the bridge I was on, and well, there was nothing to grab onto but thin air. Damn it!’  
‘I figured they just took my clothes to see how they can improve their own fashion.’  
‘What?’ he winced and examined his right wrist. ‘Oh, was that your attempt at a joke? Give me my cloak back, come on.’  
‘I’m enjoying this way too much.’  
‘I came back for you, you could at least show a bit of sympathy.’  
‘You’re lucky I’m not throttling you.’  
Corbin sighed and wiped sweat from his face. ‘I know how bad this looks, but they weren’t going to let Xirelia leave. They wanted to kill her right there and then, and I had to argue that she was a good person. The commander was convinced that she was a demon, said he could prove it to me. What else was I meant to do? Did you know she was a demon?’  
‘Yes, I freed her. Now the eladrin have her. What wonderful ideas you come up with.’  
He frowned. ‘You’ll stand trail for being a warlock, that’s what they were saying. But they barely need any sleep and their eyes are far better than mine. I don’t know how I got this far really.’  
Arkael didn’t say anything for a while, staring back down at his sore knuckles. Without the magical barrier, he could just burn his way out of the city. He already hated the place. ‘Why did you come back?’  
Corbin’s frown turned into one of confusion. ‘Because you’re my friend.’  
He didn’t know if he should laugh or just smack Corbin instead.   
‘And no matter what Xirelia is, she’s my friend as well. I just wish I’d known…’  
‘It didn’t really come up in conversation, you know?’ Arkael took a deep sigh himself and finally threw Corbin his cloak.  
‘Thanks,’ he uttered and quickly started wrapping the woollen fabric around his wrist to brace it.  
‘You did a marvellous job at rescuing me, by the way.’  
Corbin chuckled sadly. ‘At least I have you here for entertainment.’  
‘Imaginary chess?’  
‘Nah, you’d still thrash me.’

***

Corbin decided that two weeks had gone by before the eladrin came to take Arkael to trail. His wrist had only just stopped causing him great agony, becoming a numb tingle instead. He wasn’t too happy about being in the cell by himself. He couldn’t remember ever really being on his own. He’d never felt more alone as he did now. ‘What would my mother do in this situation?’ Corbin muttered to himself. ‘Probably not get caught in the first place…’  
The trail went on for what seemed like hours, and by the time Arkael returned, Corbin had worked himself up into quite the state.   
‘What are you crying for? Is there a world shortage of styling wax?’ Arkael sat back down on his wooden bed and scowled.   
Corbin pulled at his limp, blond hair. ‘I use beeswax anyway, so no. Not if the bees all die.’  
‘No wonder you smell funny.’  
‘Not all of us can find the time to have two baths a day.’  
‘That was one time!’  
‘Anyway,’ Corbin wiped his eyes on his dark-grey cloak. ‘I was thinking of Lara. How she’s probably cold and thin now.’  
‘How about you worry about yourself first? How we’re getting out?’  
‘I was hoping you’d have answers. How did the trail go?’ he asked weakly.  
‘Not well. A lot of elvish was spoken and they didn’t seem happy about me asking where Xirelia was. I’m not sure if they can actually kill her.’  
‘So, now what?’  
Arkael lay down on his back, resting an arm across his eyes. ‘They want to study me, I think that’s what I got from the trail.’  
‘Hopefully the accommodation will improve.’  
‘It better do, otherwise I will refuse to work under such conditions.’  
Corbin sniggered.   
‘Don’t even get me started on the food.’  
‘Bet you’re wishing you were eating my eggs now.’  
‘Ah…’ Arkael sighed deeply. ‘I never knew you could lay eggs.’  
‘Yes, it’s something only half-elf men can do.’  
‘I can’t believe I ate those eggs…’  
Corbin smiled lopsidedly. ‘Do you want some of my nuts instead?’  
‘The eggs were bad enough.’  
‘No, I saved some from breakfast. You hungry?’  
Arkael removed his arm and looked at Corbin from the corner of his silver eye. ‘But that’s your food.’   
‘So? You do know what sharing is, don’t you?’  
‘Funny you should ask. I don’t think I can ever remember sharing.’  
‘Gods, what did Lester do to you?’ Corbin uttered unconsciously as he moved from the floor to put a pile of almonds next to Arkael’s hand.  
‘My father only ever served himself.’  
‘That’s not fair.’  
‘No, it’s not.’  
‘Well, from now on, we’re sharing everything. Megan had this thing, where her and my mother never lied to each other. But apparently my mother wasn’t very good at it. Apparently I had been born for three years before Megan found out.’  
‘Megan is Lara’s mother?’  
‘Yeah, Megan is my godmother. I’ve known Lara all my life.’  
‘I can see why you care for her, then,’ Arkael muttered and began chewing on the almonds.   
‘Then when we’re out of here, our own children can grow up together and be close friends.’   
‘Ugh, I can’t think of anything worse. You really want to bring a child into this world and mess him up?’   
Corbin smiled more shyly. ‘I turned out all right though, didn’t I?’  
‘Sure, keep telling yourself that.’

***

Thousands of miles away, across the Perav Ocean, in another city, a different plain of existence, a young woman is fighting for her survival. Her father watches over her, feeds and bathes her, worries that she is getting colder, paler. Secretly, he loves her most out of his three children.  
‘Did you find the high-elf?’ Arkarien asked hopefully as soon as his wife entered the room.  
Megan shook her head but stepped aside for a man to enter their daughter’s warm room. The man was tall and in fine shape, dressed smartly in a long coat of crimson. His face however was pale, his cheeks sunken and his eyes and hair a dark contrast. The tall man moved swiftly to the bed and put an ice cold hand over Lara Haylin’s forehead.  
‘I’ll be damned… Johan Aldus,’ uttered Arkarien with disbelief. ‘Here I was thinking that you disappeared off the planet.’  
He finally straightened back up, smirking devilishly. ‘I thought it would be better for everyone if I did so. Seems that trouble always finds Megan. Alas, there’s only one choice I can give you. I suggest you use it as a last resort.’  
‘Would she wake up?’ Megan worried, chewing on her thumb nail. She thought she was a fearless woman, but her daughter was testing her to breaking point.  
‘I couldn’t even say. I should get Celia to have a look at her.’  
‘Thank you, Johan,’ Megan hugged the tall man tightly. It was rare to find a man taller than her.  
He recoiled as quickly as he could, turning his face to the doorway and holding his sleeve up to his mouth. ‘Sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve been around people. I’m out of practice.’  
‘Shit, I totally forgot. I’m sorry, Johan.’  
‘There’s nothing to be sorry for,’ he moved to the doorway like a silent ghost. ‘You really don’t want this for Lara. Not unless she has someone who would do the same; to die and live an eternity with her.’

Chapter 15 - Adamantine

There was no telling how many weeks had gone by before Corbin had his own trial. The eladrin asked many questions; why he’d truly searched for Syl’radin city? Why aid the warlock? And for some reason, they wanted a whole history of his bloodline.  
He was returned to his cell in a plain tunic, two sizes too big. Arkael thought he looked like a scrawny looking chicken, his face lacking any colour and his hair growing way into his eyes. Arkael wondered how bad he must look as well. ‘You look terrible.’  
‘Thanks,’ Corbin croaked, crawling back into his dark corner. His wrist was moveable by now, but still stiff. ‘I’m hoping I’ll be skinny enough to fit through the bars soon.’  
‘Is that your masterful plan?’  
‘Yes.’  
Arkael brushed his own dark hair out of his eyes. ‘How did it go?’  
‘The trail?’ Corbin peered around as if he had no idea where he was. ‘They think I’m an abomination.’  
‘Well, you are, but that’s beside the point.’  
‘They couldn’t seem to fathom it, why my mother would openly give herself to a human. Why I’d sail so far to save a human. As if my existence is a crime,’ he flattened into himself, tucking his head into his knees.  
‘You’re not crying again, are you?’  
‘No.’  
Arkael put his feet up on the wooden bed. ‘Do you think it’s been a month?’  
‘Possibly.’  
‘Of all the people in the world to be locked up with, and it had to be you.’  
Corbin looked back up and smiled crookedly. ‘I knew I’d eventually grow on you.’

***

On the following day, after the two prisoners had been given their breakfast of nuts and dried fruit, a new visitor came. She introduced herself as Amar’lia, her long raven black hair growing well past her elbows, and her violet gown matched her rare violet eyes. She was beautiful in a different way to Xirelia, elegant and natural, at ease with herself and humble. Amar’lia didn’t seek to seduce men, she was beautiful for her own sake.   
‘You prefer to be called Corbin?’ she asked in a song-like voice. She stood at the bars, her pale ears poking out from the river of her shining hair. ‘I was at your trail.’   
He nodded and swallowed his dried apricot.   
Amar’lia smiled warmly. ‘I look at you and see an outcast with a good heart. The others may not see it, but you are true and pure. You did no ask to be born this way.’  
Corbin moved from the floor and met with the beautiful eladrin on the other side of the bars. Her eyes were truly amazing.   
‘And you came all this way, with uncertainty in your good heart, with the small hope that you could help an innocent soul. Hope is what this world needs,’ she continued sweetly, making sure to keep her voice low.  
He looked back down, more humble than ever. ‘Thank you.’  
Arkael moved to the bars as well. ‘Do you know where Xirelia is?’  
Amar’lia nodded gently. ‘They find no way to banish her, not without ending your life as well.’  
‘You hear that Corbin? I get to live.’  
The half-elf had to steady himself on the wooden bars as the air left his lungs. ‘You called me Corbin.’  
‘That doesn’t make you any less of a fool,’ Arkael muttered, but Corbin could swear that a shadow of a smile danced on the warlock’s lips.  
‘Xirelia is in great pain. A priest of Aithera Viona has her, but truly she is a demon who wants to help and wants to fix what she has done,’ Amar’lia said sadly. She truly was a being of compassion.  
‘You have to help her,’ Corbin urged.   
Arkael nodded in agreement.  
‘I can get you your things back, but the rest is up to you.’  
‘And unlock the cage, I hope?’ Corbin asked eagerly.  
She nodded and smiled before stepping away lightly. Amar’lia returned a few minutes later with the prisoner’s confiscated gear. Opening the cage quietly, she took Arkael’s hand whilst Corbin wrapped himself in all his many layers and weapons. She placed a silver chained locket into his palm and made him hold on tightly to it. ‘If you ever find need to return to Syl’radin, I beg that you remember my kindness on this day. Remember that all things happen for a reason,’ she stared intensely into his pale eyes. ‘There’s something in you that only your closest friends can see, even if you cannot. I pray you heed my words.’  
‘What…’ Arkael looked down at the gleaming locket. It had an ivy leaf design, like many a silver, elven creation. It was empty inside. Was there some sort of elven, skew wisdom that he wasn’t quite getting to the end of?  
‘You’ll know what it is for, when the time comes,’ Amar’lia smiled and turned to Corbin. She was at least a foot taller than him. ‘And this is from our waters. It can heal almost all wounds. I pray that it can save your friend.’   
Corbin took the blue crystal vial of water from her and couldn’t help choking a tear. ‘I don’t believe it. How can I ever thank you?’  
She put a hand to his cheek and eradiated pure compassion. ‘There is no need. Now, you must make haste. Whilst the priests make their prayer, now is your only chance. They keep Xirelia in the northern most tree, on the highest level.’   
‘Excellent. I’ve missed a good climb,’ he grinned and put the vial in a safe place in one of his many belt pouches.  
‘Your journey has only just begun,’ Amar’lia said, before stepping aside. She wondered away casually, as if no crime had been committed at all.  
Arkael put his own gift into his satchel, and rejoiced at being reunited with his spell book. ‘The fools didn’t figure out that they needed this.’  
‘Is everyone a fool in your eyes?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Must get awful confusing,’ Corbin said playfully and flexed his fingers. ‘Think you can hide out of sight and be my eyes?’  
‘Does a bear shit in the forest?’  
‘Let’s hope there’s no bear as well.’  
‘Ugghh.’  
***

Arkael hadn’t seen much of the city on his arrival, but he could admire it now. It was so quiet and peaceful, with only the trickle of water down the square of steps and the occasional song of a bird. It was a perfect place to study magic, with no fears of losing control. He sat inside the roots of a tree-building, watching and waiting from afar.   
Eventually Corbin reappeared, scampering up the side of the northern most tree-building. Arkael had no idea what the half-elf was holding onto, the silver barked tree was completely smooth and its branches almost reaching the clouds.   
Corbin soon reached a red and blue chequered window, the highest window there was. He looked down at the unmoving city, a place where time seemed to stand still. He really could see how much of a maze of trees and bridges that the place was from up above. He’d never climbed so high before. He was sweating and his wrist ached incredibly, but he knew that he had to save Xirelia. Corbin pushed open the window and slipped inside the top room.  
It was a room full of shelves that held books and many scrolls. A dark wooden desk that held more scrolls and ornate candle braziers. Behind the desk, Xirelia was tied down to a long table.  
‘Corbin?’ She uttered weakly. ‘I didn’t think I’d see you again. Arkael is close, I can feel him…’  
‘Don’t worry, we’re getting out of here,’ he snuck up to the table and cut her free without hesitation. She was still demonic in appearance, but Corbin still only saw her beauty, her loyalty and kindness.   
She stood up, only to collapse over him again. ‘I couldn’t even seduce one elf, you know.’  
‘You must be starved,’ he sympathised, helping her to the window. ‘This might be a silly question, but can you fly?’  
‘Not really, but I can glide.’  
‘Good, because I don’t think I have the strength to carry you. Arkael is down there, by that other tree,’ Corbin pointed out the window, to the east.  
He worried for her strength as Xirelia threw herself from the top window. Her wings rippled on her descent, and she silently landed at the base of the meeting tree. Arkael didn’t hesitate to pull her close and hold her tightly. Xirelia wept on his shoulder, now that she was back where she belonged.  
‘I missed you incredibly,’ she confessed. ‘I couldn’t even reach you in your dreams in this place. I didn’t know if you were still alive, or dead. All I knew is that I couldn’t exist without you.’  
He stroked her long hair and took her hand. ‘I won’t lose you again. I will protect you, forever and always.’  
‘I’m the one who’s meant to be protecting you,’ Xirelia smiled sadly.  
‘You did that, and help me regain much of my strength. And I never thanked you for that,’ he said regretfully. ‘You’re the one person in this world that I can trust.’  
‘Oh stop it,’ she giggled. ‘You’re making a girl all giddy.’  
They had to wait a few more minutes before Corbin rejoined them, doubling over and panting. ‘Turns out all of my rope combined still wasn’t long enough to reach the bottom. Am I, ah, interrupting something?’   
Arkael shook his head slowly. ‘Let’s get out of this place.’

***

It was marvellous to be free again. Xirelia returned to her beautiful, human form again. Corbin ran as fast as he could possibly run, breathing the fresh forest air into his lungs. Arkael burned away the overgrown path, relishing in his power again. His fire reflected back in his eyes, he imagined burning the whole Pelago Forest down, but even he wasn’t that cruel. He retracted his fire again, turning it back to smoke and then to nothing at all.  
Corbin kept to his path hastily. Surely the eladrin would already know that they had escaped, and chasing them down on horse back would not be hard. After a few hours of no pursuit, Corbin decided that they weren’t of enough concern to track down after all.  
He slowed the pace and began to look for a place to make camp.  
‘So, you’ve got some magical water to cure Lara… you have no need of me now,’ Arkael sat down on a large rock and straightened out his black jacket.  
‘Does this mean you’re leaving?’ Corbin looked up from his woodpile.  
‘When we are back in Menos, Xirelia and I will return to our own path again,’ he said, and Xirelia took a seat next to him on the same rock.  
‘Maybe the water won’t work,’ Corbin frowned hard, blinking several times. ‘Can you please light this?’  
Arkael flicked his wrist and the woodpile burst into life.   
Corbin nodded his appreciation and inhaled a deep breath. ‘I’ll go find us some food, that preferably isn’t nuts and berries.’  
‘A sound plan.’  
‘Can you find me a lusty pirate?’ Xirelia smirked.  
‘Might be a bit of a task out here,’ he smiled lopsidedly, strung his bow and went out to hunt.   
‘There’s a fellow who would die fighting at your side,’ Xirelia said more quietly, staring forlornly into the fire.   
‘That’s precisely why we shouldn’t let him.’ 

Corbin returned to the camp almost half an hour later with a pair of rabbits in one hand and his hair cut short again. ‘I’m guessing you don’t need to eat, Xirelia?’ he knelt down and began skinning the grey rabbits.   
‘No, the food from your world does nothing for me. Maybe only wine, I do enjoy wine.’  
He had to smile. ‘I’ll have to make you some wine, sometime.’  
‘You make wine? What can’t you do, Corbin?’  
He looked slightly embarrassed. ‘I didn’t say it would be very good wine.’ He fashioned together a makeshift spit out of a few sticks and twine to cook the rabbits before attending to the condition of his arrows. On his hunt, he had picked up any decent, feathers and sticks that could be made into more arrows. He did this often, and did enjoy making his own arrows.  
As their food cooked, the smells didn’t just make Arkael and Corbin salivate. A new face approached the campfire.   
‘Corbin?’ Xirelia gasped.   
‘Hmm?’ he gave the rabbits a turn, all the time pretending that he hadn’t seen the wolf padding sheepishly behind him.  
‘There’s a…’  
‘A wolf, she’s on her own. Try not to scare her.’  
‘It’s fascinating…’ Arkael muttered. ‘Fascinating that you haven’t got yourself killed already.’  
Corbin half-smiled. ‘A lone wolf can be dangerous, but not as dangerous as the whole pack. Share a bit of food with her, and she’ll be no more than a loyal hound,’ he stood up slowly and handed a cooked rabbit on a stick to his companion. He went onto his own meal, pulling the meat apart with his fingers. ‘Gods, I’ve missed meat.’  
‘I miss chicken, and I never thought I’d say that.’  
Corbin threw his bones and scraps to the lone wolf that still daren’t enter the camp. ‘It’s okay,’ he encouraged.   
The creature stepped low to ground, her ears back and submissive. She had auburn coloured fur and Corbin then noticed the scratches all over her face and a missing eye. When she took the food, the lone wolf relaxed slightly, revealing that the tips of her ears were torn away.   
‘What did they do to you?’ he said gently. He moved slowly, as not to scare the wolf.  
‘What are you doing?’ Xirelia fretted. ‘You want to lose a hand?’  
She was a big wolf, nothing like Corbin had seen back home, and never her red-ish colour. He held his hand out to her to let her know his scent. ‘I wish I had more food to share.’  
The wolf peered up at him with her one blue eye, allowing him to stroke her head. Corbin only found more deep scars all over the animal’s body, but most were hidden by all her fur. He took instant pity on the creature. ‘There, you don’t have to be alone. You can come with me, if you like?’  
‘Are you really talking to an animal?’ Arkael asked disdainfully.  
‘Don’t you? I always ask my horses nicely, to please not throw me off.’  
‘I… I… don’t even know what to say,’ he trailed off with a sound of disgust.  
Corbin could only chuckle. The wolf tilted her head to the side, took a few steps back and scampered back into the thicket of trees. ‘Maybe that bear you keep going on about attacked her.’  
‘I hate you,’ Arkael shook his head and lay down on his back to rest. 

Chapter 16 - Vega

On their next day of travel, the forest finally began to thin out again. Being locked away for a month almost felt like a dream. Dying and being reborn again into the world. To be free again was a hard truth to hold onto, but the three of them could only move forwards.   
To Corbin’s surprise, the auburn coloured wolf returned at lunch time.  
‘What did you expect? You fed it, now it will never go away,’ Arkael grumped.  
The wolf sat at her new friend’s side now, allowing him to scratch her behind the ears. ‘I think I’ll call her Vega. I doubt she’ll leave her home, but we might meet again one day.’  
The large wolf lay down, crossing her chunky paws.   
‘Hopefully we will make it to The Envy by this evening, if Kalania didn’t give up on us and leave,’ Corbin said thoughtfully.  
‘And here was I imagining a feather bed and a proper meal before being thrown back to sea,’ Arkael sighed.  
‘You really are a snob,’ he chuckled lightly. ‘Can’t you magic yourself a comfy bed?’  
‘Do you even know how magic works?’  
‘Honestly no, not really,’ Corbin shrugged, running his hand down the wolf’s furry back. ‘But I can go to my own happy place. We all have a choice to be miserable or to be happy. Wouldn’t you say that was magical?’  
‘No.’  
He shrugged again, smiling lightly. ‘Anyway, shall we move on?’  
Corbin led on and this time the auburn wolf followed at his side faithfully. She always peered up at him with her one blue eye and didn’t seem to care for Arkael or Xirelia at all. Finally, I’ve made a loyal friend on this journey, Corbin thought happily to himself.   
The travellers finally broke free from the Pelago Forest before the sun had set. It was good to see the buildings of Raydon city from afar, and it only made Corbin even more eager to return home and help Lara.  
Vega hesitated on the outskirts of the forest. Her paws had never crossed the threshold of Pelago before.   
‘You can come, or you can stay,’ Corbin stopped and called to the creature.  
Arkael and Xirelia had already walked onwards, eager to make it back to the city.  
Eventually, the wolf bounded out of the trees to join her friend’s side. It was a big step to leave her home, but to be accepted into a pack again would be her highest chance of survival.  
How starving were you, Corbin mused sadly. He had probably saved the lone wolf’s life with such a simple act of kindness.

***

To everyone’s surprise, the green sailed frigate still floated in Raydon’s humble harbour.   
‘I think I’m going to regret leaving the forest,’ Corbin uttered.  
Vega looked up at him and blinked her good eye.  
Shouts erupted from aboard The Envy, someone had clearly been on lookout for their return. From the portside of her ship, Captain Kalania stood tall and her long, fiery hair was unmissable from the shore. ‘Send a boat out!’ She ordered loudly.  
It wasn’t far for her two sailors to row to the shore and bring back two men, a woman and a wolf. They didn’t look too happy about meeting Vega, but soon the two sailors only had eyes for Xirelia.  
‘Thank you, boys,’ she purred as the two sailors put down their oars and helped the enchanting woman back onto the frigate. An uproar of cheers went around the rest of the crew, as if their figurehead had finally returned. ‘Oh, my,’ Xirelia pretended to blush sweetly. ‘How I’ve been missed!’  
Kalania pulled Corbin aboard by his lapels, almost lifting his feet off her deck. Vega quickly followed, bounding up the net-like ladder to growl and bare her fangs at the captain.   
Kalania dropped the skinny half-elf and looked mildly curious as she stared down at Vega. ‘Woof.’  
Barely anyone paid Arkael any notice as he climbed aboard and wandered bellow deck, in search of a large meal. The whole crew was too busy admiring Xirelia, practically fighting over her.  
‘Your face…’ Corbin gaped, looking to Kalania’s bruised cheeks and blackened eye. Not even her black make-up could hide how sore that looked, and her choker necklace didn’t conceal the red marks around her neck either.  
‘What is done, is done. Now you are back, we can return to Menos. And not a day later,’ she turned on her booted heel and began shouting her crew back into order. The gods had given her quite the pair of lungs.   
Corbin trailed after her, hopping up the stairs to the upper deck, Vega close at his heels. ‘What happened?’ he pressed after her orders died down.  
She looked up at her unfurling, bright green sails and ignored him.  
‘Was it Varnette?’   
Captain Kalania went over to her helmsman and ordered her required coordinates.   
In the end, Corbin had to grab her arm to get her attention. ‘Varnette did this to you, didn’t he?’  
‘It doesn’t matter,’ she glared passed him. She couldn’t look him in his steel coloured eyes. ‘Just forget it.’  
‘I can’t forget. Mother always said that I got her picture memory.’  
Kalania turned away, marching to the back railings of her ship. She span back around as if I thought had suddenly struck her. ‘Weeks I searched for you.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ Corbin looked down miserably. Vega brushed against his leg, offering her condolences. ‘And I appreciate it. You waiting for us was a big ask.’  
‘Yes, well, I didn’t do it for you for you, did I? Arkarien’s deal was very specific, and I hardly want to piss him off either.’  
‘You paid for my consequences,’ he uttered.  
‘What?’  
‘Varnette hitting you, for what I did.’  
Kalania shook her proud head. ‘Then, you got off lightly, didn’t you? What does it matter to you?’  
‘It matters a great deal,’ he finally looked back up at her, holding his ground as the ship turned in an arc. He had hardly noticed that they had set sail, so concerned for her face. ‘I hate seeing my friends hurt.’  
She walked away, still shaking her head until she made it to her cabin.  
‘What did I say?’ Corbin shrugged.   
Vega could only blink her one eye back at him in response.

***

It would have been nice to have said good-bye to Shannah, Arkael brooded to himself as he ate into a whole roasted chicken. I suppose I can always write to her. As the crew ran around above deck, tending to the ship’s needs, he had found the mess room to be empty, and he liked it that way.  
‘Arkael?’  
‘I thought I was finally rid of you,’ he looked up at Corbin and smirked.   
‘You found meat?’  
‘Yes, and I don’t want you vomiting all over it.’  
‘I’m all right, actually,’ he said with a small smile. Vega was with him, her nose sniffing eagerly to the air.  
‘Go away,’ Arkael grumbled. ‘That wolf needs a bath and when I close my eyes, I still see your stupid face. I don’t need to be reminded of it.’  
Corbin only grinned and sat across from the warlock, tearing a leg from the roasted bird. ‘Shaaaring,’ he said slowly, as if teaching a toddler.   
‘What do you want, then?’  
‘Gods, that’s good,’ he buzzed happily as he ate. ‘Just thought you might have been missing me too much.’   
‘Damn it, what do you want from me now?’  
‘I was wondering where Xirelia was, actually.’  
‘I don’t concern myself with what she does in her own time.’  
‘Oh, yeah. The nymphomaniac thing makes more sense now… you don’t suppose she’s sleeping with the whole crew at once, do you?’  
‘I dread to think,’ Arkael grimaced.  
‘I think I’ve gone off this now,’ he offered his chicken leg to Vega and she took it from him gently. ‘Good girl.’  
Arkael frowned disdainfully. ‘Don’t waste good food on that thing.’  
‘I’ve got a feeling that you don’t like Vega.’  
‘She’s wild and most likely flea ridden, all the things I detest about you.’  
Corbin scratched his ear. ‘I don’t have fleas! Or do I…’  
‘Now I’ve lost my appetite as well,’ he pushed the plate away from himself and arose from the bench.  
Corbin chuckled, watching the warlock slink away before putting the plate down for Vega. ‘There you go,’ he stroked her soft head as she ate, saddened by her torn up ears. ‘To imagine what you’ve gone through… I think you’ve got more in common with Arkael than anyone. He’ll come around, eventually, don’t worry.’  
‘Who are you talking to?’ Xirelia sauntered in through the open archway.  
‘Vega.’  
‘Of course,’ she put a hand to her hip and grinned. ‘You were looking for me?’  
‘But… can you read Arkael’s thoughts?’  
‘Almost, darling,’ she joined his table, spreading her delicate hands out on top of it.   
‘You’re a woman,’ he began awkwardly.  
‘If you say so,’ she batted her dark eyelashes.  
‘I say things to Kalania, and she gets mad, and I don’t really know why.’  
‘Then there’s really only one explanation, dear. She’s in love with you.’  
‘What?’ his jaw dropped and he ceased stroking Vega. ‘No.’  
Xirelia cupped her cheeks in her hands and leant her elbows on the table. ‘And you’re in love with Lara. How sad…’  
‘I’m what?’  
‘Why else couldn’t I seduce you?’  
‘Because… I don’t know, we’re friends?’  
She had to laugh at his shocked expression. ‘I can only seduce the ones who want to be tempted. Your father for instance, he was way too devoted to be tempted. Not that I tried, anyway.’  
‘Huh, I forgot you met him.’  
‘I’m sorry I led you on, I feel terrible for it. And you still came for me and still stick by us.’  
‘Of course,’ he frowned with sincerity. He returned to petting his wolf. ‘So what do I do about Kalania?’  
‘I don’t think you want to hear my advice,’ Xirelia smiled mischievously.   
‘You’d probably just say I should spend the night with her.’  
‘Something like that, maybe a bit more graphic though.’  
‘You’re incorrigible.’   
‘Thank you, darling. Are we done here?’  
‘I guess so.’  
She arose neatly, her black dress cut with a deep-v. ‘Also, I’d appreciate if you kept my little issue a secret.’  
‘Of course, Xirelia. I’d never tell a soul.’  
‘Not even Lara?’  
Corbin pursed his lips.   
She only giggled and sauntered off again. 

Chapter 17 – Black Sails

The Envy made it half way past her voyage, where the waters were at their deepest. Astonishingly no storms had yet to strike.   
Corbin sat in the corner of the mess room where not even a soul dared sit by him and his large wolf. Especially after the sailor known as Jacob lost a hand. Corbin wondered if they saw a monster sat in the corner, maybe I was always destined to become my mother.  
Xirelia approached him regardless. He immediately stopped what he was doing, sliding his shortened dagger back down his sleeve.  
‘Not practicing blood magic, were you?’ she raised a dainty eyebrow.  
‘Hah, oh no.’  
She took a seat beside him. ‘Anyway, was this your card from this morning?’ Xirelia made it look as if she was pulling the card from behind Corbin’s ear.  
‘Yes,’ he beamed happily. ‘Two of hearts!’  
‘I wonder why you chose hearts,’ her lip curled playfully.  
‘I like the colour red?’  
‘Have you spoken to Kalania yet?’  
‘We’ve talked in passing. I’ve been busy with this blood magic though, so it’s kind of been hard, you know?’ Corbin said with his own wry smile.  
‘I’ll go tell Arkael that he’s got a bit of competition now.’  
‘I’d love that.’  
‘Hmm,’ Xirelia put a finger to her full lips. ‘I wonder which one of you would win in a fight. You have your bow and your hiding, but in a fair fight…’  
‘I’d be toast. I’m not really sure why Arkael hasn’t fried me already.’  
‘I couldn’t really say either. Though, you are charming, in your own little humble way.’  
‘Thanks,’ he smiled shyly. ‘I think Arkael would have been saved from a whole lot of hell if I’d left him alone though.’  
‘You thought you were doing what was right,’ she stroked his honey-blond hair, seeing into his heart like all the men she met. ‘For Lara, and her family. You don’t even think for your own life.’  
‘Then I really am a fool, aren’t I?’ he said light-heartedly and made a move. ‘I think I’ll get some air.’  
Vega wasn’t able to follow Corbin on his climb of the ship. She waited at the bottom of the mast, curled up into a giant ball. From up high he could watch Arkael performing elemental spells at the bow of the ship, at a safe enough distance to not get burnt. And at the ship’s helm, Captain Kalania stool tall, her fiery hair rippling in the winds.   
Corbin had a lot to think about. Kalania was a beauty, only second to Xirelia – who could take any form she wished. His kindness always seemed to offend her, but he knew that it was an unnatural thing to her. Corbin then realised that she had told him things that she had never spoken to anyone about before, and he had listened. That had been a big thing for her; something that he took for granted. His heart fluttered slightly as he stared down at the fierce ship captain. Maybe I’m becoming my father instead.  
He glanced to the ocean’s horizon, where the deep waters reflected the orange setting sun. Corbin couldn’t quite believe his eyes. He climbed higher up the rigging, until he reached the crow’s nest where a skinny sailor crouched. He was the one sailor who could almost climb as well as Corbin, and the two had mutual respect for each other. Corbin knew his name was Steven, but couldn’t recall how he knew.   
‘Are you seeing this?’ he pointed to the distant horizon, where the sun was setting behind them.  
Steven lifted his rusty spyglass up to his right eye. ‘Black sails.’  
‘Are they following us?’   
‘Possibly.’  
‘How many?’ Corbin was squinting into the distance.  
‘Six, maybe more. I wouldn’t worry, lad, they’re not to touch us.’  
‘Yeah, Kalania’s bruised face just screams not to touch.’  
‘Ya mean, Captain Salvodar,’ Steven lowered his spyglass and grinned, showing three missing teeth.  
He chuckled before sliding back down a rope to the main deck. Vega instantly returned to his side and the both of them rushed to the stern of the ship, ‘Kalania.’  
She shot him a stern look. The bruises on her neck and face were but a shadow now.  
‘There’s a chance that Varnette is following us, The Hornet, as you called it, any chance that’s it?’ he pointed across the back railings.   
Kalania had to get her own, silver engraved spyglass out to check. She checked several times. ‘How can you see that?’ she ended up answering her own question. ‘Oh, of course, you’re not human.’  
‘He has a lot of ships with him.’  
‘Indeed.’  
‘And the chances of him sailing to Menos as well?’  
Kalania put her spyglass away and turned on her heel. ‘Should have known the son of a bitch wouldn’t keep his end of the deal.’  
‘He wants me,’ Corbin said seriously. ‘Just let him have me. I don’t want him to hurt you again or your crew.’  
‘I won’t give him that satisfaction.’  
‘How do you expect to fight that many ships?’  
She nodded to the bow of her ship. ‘We have your angry friend, don’t we?’  
‘Hah-hah-hah! Oh, you’re serious.’  
‘Unless he’s so contemptuous he’d rather drown than fight for our survival.’  
‘That does sound like Arkael.’  
‘Besides, revenge sounds like a sweet idea.’  
‘Orders, Captain?’ asked the helsman nervously, who had overheard everything.  
‘Stay on course, Mr Cano. Let’s pretend that we haven’t seen him. Hopefully we have a few days yet, and a few days closer to Menos sounds good to me.’

***

‘Can you do something about those ships?’ Corbin stood with Arkael on the bow of The Envy. Two days had passed and the spread of dark wooden ships and black sails were visible to all by now.  
‘How far do you think my magic can go?’  
‘I don’t mean just now. But I thought you might quite like a challenge. Just take their sails out, maybe.’  
‘Maybe,’ he replied mockingly.   
‘I love to gamble and risk as much as the next man…’ Corbin smiled. ‘I’ll leave you alone now.’ He wandered back down the deck, patting Vega’s furry back. ‘I hope you can swim, Vega.’  
The wolf tilted her head inquisitively.   
Captain Kalania wore her thickest leathers, enforced with steel, completely in black, ready for battle. She had a pair of long daggers sheathed on each hip, but she was certainly hiding more.   
‘You’ve done this before, right?’   
‘Shut up, Corbin.’  
He mimed sealing his lips shut.   
‘One against seven. I like those odds,’ Kalania shook her long hair off her face and stepped up to the front of her upper deck. ‘Men! We face our biggest battle yet, and I won’t lie. It’s going to be messy. But what’s life without a bit of chaos?’   
Her crew all stood perfectly still as she gave her speech, all eyes on her. She was tough and beautiful. She could be merciless, but also rewarding. She was certain that her crew would follow her to the seabed if it came to that.   
‘We’ll be remembered this day, for we are few and they are many. But no matter the odds, we do not flee. To live and die by my crew, will you honour me?’ Kalania’s voice travelled far, and she drew her long dagger.  
Her crew took up arms in unison, cheering loudly. ‘Triumph!’  
‘Shall we show them who rules the seas?’  
‘Salvodar!’ They chorused passionately.  
‘For blood, for gold, for glory,’ the captain raised her shining blade to the skies and shouted with her crew. ‘FOR ENVY!’  
‘I think I might be deaf now,’ Corbin winced behind her.  
Kalania turned to him, resheathing her blade. ‘I’m not narcissistic or anything,’ she grinned playfully, but there was malice in her eyes.  
‘No, you’re incredible.’  
She had a look as if she might strike him again, but she instead set her focus back to her crew. ‘To stations men! Load the cannons! Let’s show them what we’ve got…’  
The Envy was undeniably a beautiful and well crafted ship, and no expense had been scraped or missed. Yet, even Corbin felt doubtful of their odds. ‘How are they so fast?’ his eyes were on the enemy as they glided a long the water like sharks.  
‘Slave rowers,’ Kalania had her spyglass out again, recognising Captain Osca Varnette’s yellow and red chequered flag.   
‘Pardon, what?’  
‘He transports slaves, so he’s never short of them.’  
‘Llichivarian slaves?’  
She looked back at him. ‘Yes, and any half-bloods really…’  
‘I see,’ Corbin said gravely, straightening out his leather sleeve cuffs. ‘And to be shot in the leg, by what he would see as a slave, is something unforgivable?’  
‘You’ve got it.’  
‘So, there’s innocent lives on those ships?’ he frowned. ‘Can’t we just settle this man to man?’  
‘This is his way.’  
‘What deal did you make with him anyway?’   
‘He had me for a week, in exchange for not tracking you down.’  
‘What do you mean? Had you? Had you as a slave?’  
‘Pretty much,’ she said sternly.  
‘You did that for me?’  
‘And for our safe journey home. It was nothing.’  
Corbin hadn’t realised that his fists were clenched until his nails dug hard into his palms. ‘I’ll put an arrow in his heart!’  
Kalania put a hand on his shoulder, moved by his passion. She fought her desires, as she always did around him. ‘As much as I’d love to see that, I can’t return you dead to Arkarien, or your family.’  
Corbin wasn’t really sure how it happened, but he quickly found himself in a fierce embrace with Kalania, kissing her soft, warm lips.   
‘Gods, you really do choose the worst moments, Corbin Balvine,’ her cheeks were flushed with colour, but she still hung her arms around his neck.  
‘I don’t give a damn,’ he said and kissed her until the battle drew near.  
Kalania had thought his arms around her were blissful enough, but to kiss him was a new paradise that she had never before visited.

***

Corbin refused to stay on the backline, especially as other’s would be dying for him. Kalania wasn’t one to shy away from the battle either, and it was her back that he would be protecting. Reluctantly, she had instructed her archers to follow his command.  
Captain Kalania Salvodar didn’t care if the black sailed ships were on their way to strike a harsher deal or make peace. She stood at the helm of her ship and ordered the first shots to be fired.   
Corbin thought he really had gone deaf after those cannons went off.  
Kalania smiled, glad that the slave ships had followed them into shallower waters. ‘Turn about! Keep them in the tailwind! The Hornet is mine! Reload!’  
‘Nock!’ He ordered, bringing his own white arrow to his bowstring.   
The Envy had made its turn, and was now quickly coming alongside Varnette’s monstrous frigate. Corbin searched for the vile captain, but not even his keen eyes could spot the man.  
Meanwhile, the skies above had turned from clear dark-blue, to a swirl of grey clouds. Standing on the bow of the ship, Arkael had his hands outstretched, calling for the storm, whilst Xirelia stood beside him with a curved sword in her hand. Many mages had their own way of casting spells, as the magic came naturally to them, often no movement at all could spark an elemental rush. Arkael, like most mages, found it easier to mould the elements with his hands, as if he was working with clay. Magic took creativity and determination above all else.   
‘Loose!’ Shouted Corbin from the centre of the deck. He couldn’t find Varnette, so he aimed for The Hornets’ helmsman instead. His brilliant white arrow hit the man in the side of the head.  
‘Fire!’ Kalania’s voice tore through the carnage as her own ship exchanged cannon shot.  
Sailors cried around Corbin, and a hole erupted close to his left foot, swallowing two of his archers.  
Never the less, Arkael kept his concentration.   
The Hornet made its pass, quickly replacing its helmsman, who decided not to turn back for more.  
Instead, the next ship came. It was small and nippy, and sent a spray of arrows back in retaliation. Corbin had just let his second arrow fly and was faced with a hail of arrows coming down on him. This is it, he thought. To die by the arrow almost seemed poetic.  
A force of wind blew the enemies’ arrows out of the sky, raining feebly into the ocean. Arkael still stood behind those winds, pushing them with all his power. As if conducting a symphony, he then raised his hand to the air and brought it back down again, bringing a massive bolt of lighting down with it upon the passing ship. Its crew yelped, as their main mast cracked with a colossal BOOM.  
‘Mage!’ Cried a dozen voices in dismay as The Envy passed the crippled ship by.  
Kalania grinned triumphantly, but she was still aware that the five other slave ships were attempting to circle her and her crew.   
Passing the broken, lightning bolted ship by a hair, the third attacker came head on. Kalania looked up at the ship’s flag of a hanging man and knew the captain to be Delros Skins, one of Varnette’s most loyal brethren. ‘BRACE!’ She barked, holding onto her railings as The Hanged Man slammed into the starboard side, close to where she was standing. ‘Finally, it’s time,’ she grinned maliciously. ‘Look after my ship, Corbin!’  
He watched her leap from her railings, drawing her twin daggers, and her fiery mane of hair disappeared onto the bow of the enemy ship. A flood of her men went in after her, shouting cries of battle.  
Xirelia had kept Arkael standing as the two ships collided. He turned his focus to the other side, where the fourth slave ship was coming in fast to ram the portside. Arkael was one with the elements, lighting striking all around him until he threw it all upon the incoming ship. The black sails burst into flame, its crew screamed in shock, yet the ship refused to stop its charging path.  
Corbin and his archers sent a barrage of arrows down upon the burning ship, but it was still hurtling towards The Envy. ‘Get ready to brace!’  
‘No!’ Arkael shouted loudly and an explosion of fire flew from him.   
The speeding ship on the portside seemed to implode on itself, throwing pieces of wood high into the air. Its crew screamed for a second and then were put out, like a snuffed candle.   
Corbin watched the fire of the wrecked ship dance in his eyes. ‘There were innocent people –’ he was cut off by an explosion of cannon shot. It tore threw the green main sail, but luckily most of it plopped into the sea passed them. Vega cowered beside him, her ears flat to her head. He wasn’t even sure where it had been fired from, probably from The Hornet from a safe distance.  
Arkael was too far gone anyway. Xirelia watched his eyes glow white through the fire that enveloped him. This was how he had been when fighting Zhander, and he wouldn’t stop, even if it exhausted him beyond repair.  
Corbin was afraid for his own crew and Kalania especially. He could only trust that Arkael still had at least some power over his magic, but it seemed as though only destruction had become him. For all the time he had been locked away, feared and hated, tricked and deceived, Arkael was now free to wreak havoc on all who dared face him.  
To Corbin’s relief, Captain Kalania returned to her ship with many of her crew. Blood painted her face and she carried Captain Skin’s head in her hand. ‘Why have we slowed? Go, go, GO!’  
Corbin looked up at the hole in the mainsail, but to his amazement, a strong current still pushed The Envy forwards.   
Arkael commanded the water’s around them, and a down pour of rain fell from the grey clouds. Yet, he remained dry in his own circle of power. Fire carpeted his feet and thunder rumbled in the distance.   
Xirelia watched his nose bleed, and his expression was one of pain. ‘You have to stop,’ she fretted. ‘You’ll die.’  
Captain Kalania held on tight as her ship was pushed forwards, aiming for the side of the fifth slave ship. She laughed manically, welcoming the oncoming collision.   
Corbin almost fell over as The Envy abruptly stopped as it carved through the enemy ship. Arkael didn’t move at all, standing as strong as a mountain. The enemy only had one option, and that was to leave their sinking ship and fight aboard Kalania’s ship. She welcomed the fight.  
She ran passed Corbin and his archers, taking her small army with her.   
The enemy seemed reluctant to pass the flaming mage. He looked at the first enemy sailor, and the man burst into flame. The screams of terror were like music to Arkael’s ears.   
Kalania charged forwards, running across the railings of her ship with ease until she met with the enemy. ‘Fire those cannons!’ She cackled and parried and stabbed her way up to the enemies’ upper deck. She’d take their captain’s head as well.   
Corbin could barely hear a thing over the shouts and explosions of battle. He had to duck again as another volley of cannon shot flew over them.  
There was one last ship that he hadn’t seen yet, and it was hard to find in the mess of wood and fire.   
A great wave, that could only be Arkael’s doing, rose up in front of him. The ship that they had charged into was in his way. Xirelia had not yet witnessed this sort of power from Arkael before, not even when he had battled Zhander. He had almost completely lost control over his power and Xirelia knew that he was being fuelled by all the death that surrounded him.   
‘Arkael, no! Kalania’s still on that ship!’ Corbin cried with horror.  
The powerful wave slapped the broken ship away, sending it to the depths of the ocean. The Envy broke free and continued to cut through the water at high speed. Whoever was still at the wheel, seemed to have no control now.   
Corbin thought they might take flight, the ship was hurtling so fast. ‘Arkael, please!’  
Hearing his name, the mage span around. The flame and lightning ebbed away from him and he fell to his knees, clutching his head. Xirelia held onto him, wiping the blood from his face and passing on all the energy she could to him. Arkael had risked his mortal body, drawing from the sacrifices of his victims to sustain his power for so long.   
The Envy slowed as well, and Corbin frantically searched the waters for Kalania in the debris of the smashed ship. Lots of sailors splashed around in the dark water, shouting for help.  
‘Send them rope,’ he ordered loudly.  
Many men were quickly saved, but no ship captain. What was Corbin to do without the captain? In his attempts to rescue her, The Hornet had slid alongside Kalania’s ship. He did see Captain Varnette this time, sneering and leaning on his one good leg. He stood behind a grand, wooden ballista.  
Corbin didn’t think, he only pulled an arrow from his quiver, sent it flying and rolled to the right. He looked up, wondering why he was still alive. The tail of his arrow stuck out from Osca Varnette’s chest and he keeled over backwards. Corbin’s second kill, whereas Arkael had murdered countless.  
Xirelia’s scream pierced the aftermath of the battle.   
Corbin now knew why he was still alive.   
The ballista bolt had travelled through Xirelia, unscathing her beautiful illusion, for nothing in the physical world could physically harm a demon bound to a master. Arkael was another story.  
Corbin rushed over, almost slipping on the wet deck of the ship.   
The end of the bolt had Xirelia pinned to Arkael, where the tip had pierced him at a diagonal angle. He retched and sprayed blood all over Corbin’s face, but he didn’t care. Blood spilled from his side and soaked into Xirelia’s dress, but she dared not move, lest the bolt that had them glued together did any further damage to him.  
‘Hold on, Arkael, don’t you let go,’ she was pleading frantically. She clutched at his face desperately. He was paler than normal and already rigid. ‘I love you Arkael, do you hear me? I love you!’  
The mage could only gurgle dark blood.  
‘Help me get it out of him,’ Corbin shouted, taking a firm grip of the middle of the long ballista bolt.  
‘He’ll bleed out!’ Xirelia shrieked. ‘I’m already fading!’ Her skin was indeed starting to turn orange.   
‘Just do it!’  
She backed up and Corbin pulled the tip out of Arkael’s gut.   
‘Push down on his wound,’ he instructed hastily.  
Xirelia was crying and wings burst from her back. ‘Not like this…’  
Arkael was looking up at her, but there was no knowing if he could actually see. He coughed more blood.   
So much blood. Corbin’s hands were slippery with it as he reached into his belt pouch. He pulled out the blue crystal vial, his gift from Amar’lia. It nearly slipped from his fingers as the ship turned sharply. The ship, he hardly remembered where he was. He sat Arkael up and forced the elven water’s down his throat.  
‘What’s that?’ Xirelia wailed miserably.  
‘I’m hoping it will heal him.’  
‘The magical water?’ she presumed.  
Corbin nodded and lay Arkael back down. ‘Is he still bleeding?’   
‘Not so badly…’  
He emitted a long, drawn out noise that Corbin imagined was a death rattle. ‘Don’t you die on me, you stubborn bastard! Not after this far.’  
Arkael coughed again, but this time he didn’t spray blood everywhere. ‘What happened?’ he felt around slowly, dragging his fingers through his own blood.  
‘Oh, Arkael,’ Xirelia threw herself over him, her beautiful form returning with his own strength. ‘I thought I’d lost you.’  
‘My clothes are ruined!’  
Corbin laughed with relief, wiping tears from his eyes and blood from his face, whilst Vega howled with joy.  
THWAK!

Chapter 18 – Captain Salvodar 

As The Envy made contact with the bed of jagged rocks, Vega slid across the wet deck. There was no nose to the ship after the many crashes it had already taken, and the wolf plunged straight into the water below.  
Corbin dived in after her without a heart’s beat of hesitation.  
It became very apparent that the ship was quickly taking on water and sinking fast. The stormy skies had mostly calmed, but that didn’t stop waves from pushing The Envy mercilessly against the rock bed.   
‘Is there something you can do?’ Xirelia held onto Arkael’s hand as the dark sea waters washed around them.  
‘I don’t think I can stand,’ he croaked weakly. ‘My finale was magnificent…’  
‘Don’t give up.’  
‘What is there to live for?’  
‘There’s me,’ she tried to sound joking, but tears filled her eyes. ‘There’s more power to be gained. Corbin stopped you from dying, don’t waste that.’  
‘He did what?’  
‘I think you went into shock after the bolt hit you, you don’t remember. He gave you the healing water.’  
‘HE DID WHAT?’  
Arkael’s anger was back and it brought a smile to Xirelia’s lips. He was back.  
He dragged himself up, spitting salty water. She held onto him, holding his head above the water as a wave pushed them off the deck of the sinking ship and into the rocks.   
The Envy was almost completely submerged, only her tattered green sails poked out from the thrashing waters.  
It was incredibly dark now that the sun had set. Xirelia used her dark-vision to guide Arkael to a rock that was above the water. She spotted Corbin and watched him push Vega up onto a neighbouring rock.  
The wolf did a frantic little dance, whimpering until Corbin climbed up beside her and coughed up water.  
Arkael clung to his own black rock, swearing coldly. ‘What a brilliant and marvellous idea!’ The waves bashed him against the rock, and it was almost too slippery to hold onto. Xirelia was climbing to the top as quickly as she could. The waters were freezing cold but Arkael was too stubborn to give in, not without giving Corbin a lecture first.  
‘Take my hand!’ she cried, reaching down to him.  
A wave went over Arkael’s head and she lost sight of him, fearing that he was sinking. ‘Where are you!?’ she screamed inside his head.  
His hand shot out from the dark water and held on tightly to Xirelia. ‘You don’t have to shout,’ he panted after she had pulled him on top of the black rock with her. He was glaring at Corbin on the nearby rock.  
Corbin waved back and shook water from his hair. Vega shook as well, soaking her owner all over again.  
‘Now what?’ Arkael growled.  
‘I can see Menos over there,’ Corbin pointed to the small speckle of lights to the north, across a vast expanse of water.  
‘And you’re suggesting we swim?’   
‘The tide would push us, but yes, it would be risky.’  
‘Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?’  
Corbin wasn’t smiling.   
Finally, I’ve wiped that smile off the fools’ face. Yet, it didn’t feel like a victory anymore. Arkael glowered down at the hole torn in his jacket, and his blood stained teal silk sash. It was hard to admit, but now the stupid grin was gone, he kind of missed it.  
‘I hope Kalania made it to safety,’ Corbin muttered glumly.  
‘Why did you save me?’ Arkael asked sharply.  
‘What?’  
He cast his eyes to the dark sea. ‘You had a chance to save Lara, you fool.’  
‘I couldn’t just watch you die.’  
Arkael didn’t understand, he only glared at the sea instead. How could someone be so foolish? ‘I’m not sure if I would have done what you did,’ he said at last.  
‘Yeah, you would,’ Corbin shrugged. ‘There was no thinking involved. If I’d let you die, and I had the cure in my hands, I would have felt awful. So really, it was my selfish act.’  
‘And you don’t want anything in return?’  
‘Well, it would be nice if you kept researching a cure for Lara,’ he laughed dryly. ‘What, did you think I orchestrated this whole thing so that you would offer me a debt? Me, the fool?’  
‘Does seem unlikely, but I do still have my suspicions.’  
‘Do I seem the manipulative type to you?’  
‘Not intentionally.’  
‘There’s no arguing with you,’ Corbin exclaimed, but there was playfulness to his tone. ‘Go find another bloody rock!’

***

The group of soaked survivors didn’t have to wait long for a ship to find them, but whether it was friend or foe was anyone’s guess.   
‘It has red sails,’ Corbin uttered, looking up at the mighty ship.  
‘Anything is better than this rock,’ Arkael stood up steadily, making himself seen by illuminating a glowing sphere into the air.  
The red sailed ship dropped anchor before reaching the wreckage of The Envy. Soon a pair of rowing boats was sent out into the water, lamps swinging at their front as their only source of light.  
Corbin was anxious that it was another slave ship, the one that he hadn’t got a good look at. In all honesty, after Arkael had exploded one ship, all the others had turned tail. The battle had died with Captain Varnette.  
Corbin held on tightly to Vega as he was transported back to the massive frigate. The two rowers weren’t very talkative, but at least he hadn’t been chained up. His little boat stopped at the hull of the mother ship, and Arkael’s and Xirelia’s boat stopped beside him.   
Corbin had images of being dragged aboard the crimson sailed ship and locked in irons for the rest of his days. What he hadn’t expected to see was Captain Kalania Salvador standing over him as he dragged himself aboard.  
‘Thank goodness we found you,’ she said. Her long hair was still damp and very tangled. She had scratches across her cheeks and a few fingers in splints, but she still stood tall and proud.  
‘You’re okay,’ he exhaled with disbelief.   
Beside Kalania stood a tall man, a scar up the left side of his face and a second scar marking his neck. He could only be one man, and that man was Teo Salvodar – Kalania’s father. He pulled Corbin onto his feet and shook his hand firmly. ‘Gods, you’ve grown. I remember when you were just a baby. Kal says you don’t go by Emirhan anymore? Corbin, is it?’   
‘Yes, sir,’ he swallowed with intimidation.   
Teo Salvodar was a stern looking man. Arrogant didn’t even begin to describe him. He chuckled all the same, ‘Go get yourself dry and warm.’  
Kalania directed Corbin to the captain’s cabin, which was twice the size of her own, which now sat at the bottom of the sea. ‘I take it your father isn’t the captain?’ he asked in a hushed voice.  
‘No, that would be my mother.’  
‘My, my, caught yourself a siren?’ Teo looked over at Xirelia, who clung protectively over Arkael. Water still ran from her raven hair and she had to pretend to shiver if she wanted to upkeep her enchanting illusion as a human.  
‘Well, he’s not wrong,’ Xirelia spoke internally.  
Arkael really was shivering, his lips almost blue. ‘I need food.’  
‘And who might you be?’ inspected Teo. He was a fine looking man, for his age and scars. He dressed finely as well, in a dark long jacket with all the adornments, deep-purple hose and high boots buckled on tight.   
‘Arkael.’  
‘Surely not Arkarien’s godson?’  
‘The very same.’  
‘I didn’t know that you had a sister?’  
‘I don’t,’ Arkael stormed off to find the food for himself, as if he owned the place.  
Teo stared hungrily at Xirelia for a split second. ‘Can I get you dry, Lady…’  
‘Xirelia,’ she smiled and bat her lashes. Teo had to be the first gentleman that she had met, besides Arkael. She took his hand and the tall man led her to a secondary cabin near the front of the ship. 

***

‘Were there many survivors?’ Corbin asked as he put a woollen blanket over Vega and patted her fur dry.   
‘I fished quite a few of my men out of the waters. Some enemies as well signed onto the crew, after they were persuaded. You were more important though,’ Kalania’s cheeks flushed again.   
The captain’s cabin was even more lavish than the last, with crimson silks draping the room, making it feel cosy and warm. The centre feature was a large round table, edged with solid gold. More gold and jewellery decorated the walls and shelves, and chests lined the western wall. Corbin could only assume that the chests were full of even more gold and rarities. The four posted bed almost took up the whole back of the room, draped with more silks for privacy.   
‘I’m sorry about your ship,’ he straightened back up. Vega curled up into her blanket, clearly exhausted from the whole ordeal.  
‘I’ll build another,’ she said nonchalantly. She approached him abidingly and gently removed his dripping leather coat. Kalania thought that she knew him better now, knew that he was nothing like other men. And that was why she loved him.   
‘You broke your fingers,’ Corbin uttered sadly.   
She thought he looked weary, and blood stained the collar of his grey shirt, yet he only had cares for her.  
Kalania could cry, if she could remember how to. ‘I’m lucky that’s all I broke. Did you not get injured?’  
‘Astonishingly not.’  
‘Want me to check?’ she said teasingly, stroking his arm through the wet fabric of his shirt.  
‘That might not be a bad idea,’ he replied slowly, looking into her blue-grey eyes.  
Kalania melted. She wanted him to look at her that way forever. ‘Did you kill Varnette?’  
‘I did. Struck him in the heart like I said I would. Now he can’t hurt you or anyone again.’  
‘Good man,’ she purred and undid the silver buttons of his leather vest.  
Corbin let her hands wonder, finding her incredibly attractive in the well lit, cosy cabin. Her passion and fury was just a mask, hiding a fragile and lonely soul. No one else seemed to see that, or braved her ferocity. He only stopped her when he was completely shirtless. ‘Isn’t this your mother’s room?’  
Kalania smiled mischievously and stuck one of the dining chairs under the door handle, lodging the thick door closed.   
She removed her own tight fitting shirt and trousers, the dry clothes that she had only just changed into an hour ago. She let Corbin get an eyeful of her athletic body before pressing it against him.   
It felt like a fire was building in his chest and spreading to his fingers and to his head, making him feel dizzy. ‘You’re driving me crazy.’  
Kalania emitted a sigh of pleasure and kissed him tenderly.  
Corbin ran his fingers down her back, barely believing how soft her skin was. It wasn’t long until she pushed him over to the lavish bed. It was a new thing for them both. For a man not to fight to dominate her, or hurry and rush to be done with her. And for Corbin to be with a woman at all was completely new.   
Kalania definitely kept him warm that night. 

***

Corbin felt slightly sheepish when he emerged from the captain’s cabin the next morning. He still wore a small smile as Kalania followed him out.  
‘Did you have fun in my cabin last night?’ announced a voice from the upper deck.  
‘Yes thank you, mother,’ Kalania smiled mischievously up at the captain.  
Corbin cringed as he looked up at Captain Isolde Salvodar, who was almost a mirror copy of her daughter.  
‘Welcome to The Wrath, Corbin Balvine. We should be arriving in Menos by noon,’ Isolde called down, sounding harsh even if she hadn’t meant to. ‘Please don’t mention to your mother that we nearly drowned you.’  
‘I – I wouldn’t dream of it.’  
Teo Salvodar appeared from the stern of the upper deck, wrapping his arms around his red haired wife. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. Corbin thought they looked like the perfect couple.   
Kalania rolled her eyes and made a sound of disgust. ‘You won’t mind if I join you whilst I await my new ship?’ she looked to Corbin, resisting the urge to kiss him in front of everyone.  
‘I thought you got landsick,’ he teased playfully.  
‘It would be worth it,’ she smiled dreamily. ‘Now I think I’ve finally found a worthy first mate.’   
‘Me?’  
Kalania looked suddenly worried. ‘Oh, you weren’t planning on staying?’  
‘I’m not sure a life at sea is for me.’  
‘That’s fine,’ Kalania flicked her scarlet hair behind her shoulders.  
Corbin knew that it wasn’t fine, but it was the truth. He couldn’t lie, he hated sailing. He watched Kalania walk away and decided to go in search of the galley to find any scraps for Vega to eat.   
He also found Arkael and Xirelia in the unusually clean mess room. He had eaten a lot and had regained much of his strength. She had her deck of cards laid out in front of her, caught in the middle of a game of solitaire.   
‘Do you want me to go away, or?’ Corbin muttered.  
Arkael studied his face for a while. ‘Take a seat.’  
Xirelia looked up from her cards and grinned, ‘Oh my! Corbin, you scoundrel.’  
He felt himself turning red.   
‘Kalania achieved what I could not?’  
‘Oh please, I’ve just started eating,’ Arkael grimaced.  
‘Doesn’t he look different to you?’ she giggled impishly.  
‘I’m trying not to look at either of you.’  
‘So, Mr and Mrs Salvodar are into some inventive stuff? Each to their own tastes.’   
‘I’m not listening!’ he exclaimed.  
Corbin spluttered, ‘Xirelia, you didn’t?’   
‘What? They’re a very open couple, and I think I brought them closer together in the end.’  
‘Those are Kalania’s parents!’  
‘I think we’ve all had enough Salvodar for one life time,’ Arkael stared blankly as he drank his hot tea. ‘So, have you worked out what you’re going to say to Lara’s parents?’  
‘Nope,’ Corbin admitted and poured himself a drink from the metal teapot. ‘You don’t suppose the high-elves will give me another vial of magical water?’  
‘Not likely, but it would be amusing to watch you try.’

Chapter 19 – The Timeless Abyss

In seemingly another act of random kindness, Teo Salvodar had offered his wardrobe out to Arkael. He managed to find a similar long black jacket, it only had a slightly deeper neckline and a three-quarter length sleeve difference. Fortunately, the men were more or less the same size and the jacket wasn’t too baggy. Even more fortunately, Arkael found exactly the same teal fabric in Teo’s vast wardrobe. He wrapped it around his waist a few times to form a hanging belt and it now looked like he was wearing a fine set of robes again. Finally, he found a square of black woven silk and made it into a scarf, which covered his exposed collarbone.  
Xirelia seemed overjoyed with the result. ‘Thank you Mr Salvodar.’  
The golden haired gentleman nodded. ‘You’re welcome Lady Xirelia. It will be a shame to see you go, it’s the least I can do. Are you sure that there’s nothing from Isolde’s wardrobe that you desire?’  
‘I’m quite sure, but thank you.’  
‘I never thought I’d meet another gentleman at sea,’ Arkael thought to his demon companion.  
‘Me neither. I hope we meet him again.’  
Arkael looked mildly amused as he stepped out of the cabin in his new outfit. The Wrath was already docking into Meno’s harbour by the time the sun sat large in the middle of the sky. The sun had felt like it had been getting larger and larger with each passing day.  
It was a fairly short walk back to Lara’s home. It felt a lot smaller to Corbin after being away for so long and seeing many wondrous things. Captain Kalania walked at his side and Vega at his other, both seeing the Haylin’s mansion for the first time. It had been where her father had grown up, Duke Salvodar’s estate, but the estate had originally belonged to Arkarien’s family many decades ago. Kalania puzzled over this, but didn’t think to mention it aloud.   
‘Are you okay?’ Corbin noticed her frowning and squeezed her hand.   
‘Yes. I haven’t been here in a long time, I almost forgot what Menos looked like.’  
‘What is Arkarien paying you with, anyway?’  
Arkael and Xirelia had been walking a fair distance behind the others, but the conversation struck his curiosity now.   
‘He already gave me some ancient maps,’ Kalania replied enthusiastically. ‘But what I really wanted was the medallion.’  
‘The medallion?’  
‘Yes, very rare, I don’t know anyone else who can acquire them. They supposedly protect the wearer from all supernatural causes.’  
‘Are they made of silver, by any chance?’ Arkael spoke up firmly, and almost made the ship captain jump.  
‘Why, yes,’ she said with surprise. ‘I asked Arkarien if he sold them to people cursed with lycanthropy. He only laughed.’  
‘That would make sense, Lara said that her father once fought werewolves,’ Corbin added eagerly.  
‘Fascinating…’ Arkael mused. ‘Perhaps I misjudged my godfather.’

***

Corbin couldn’t wait to see Lara again, even if she was stuck in a coma. It was grizzly entering her bedroom again. Arkarien looked incredibly pale, and it was easy to tell that he hadn’t gone outside for even a minute. He hadn’t taken care of himself at all, his hair was matted and he hadn’t shaven in months. He didn’t even appear to look hopefully when he saw Corbin again.  
A woman dressed in blue robes knelt beside Lara’s bed, her eyes shut and body still, only her lips moved in constant prayer. Her skin was pale and her hair a swirl of white snow on her head.  
‘You were gone a long time,’ Arkarien muttered. ‘Any luck?’  
‘Funny story actually…’ Corbin trailed off. ‘Okay, it wasn’t funny at all.’  
Kalania joined his side, looking down at Lara Haylin. She was so thin and pale she almost looked like a skeleton.   
‘I’m sorry, Arkarien,’ he said miserably.  
‘At least you tried. There might only be one last option,’ his bright blue eyes flitted to the pale, praying priestess.  
‘The medallion,’ Kalania exclaimed.  
‘I hadn’t forgotten,’ he uttered gravely, reaching into his jacket pocket.  
‘No, I mean, wouldn’t it protect Lara?’  
‘Already tried. I think if she had been wearing it at the time, that might have protected her. What ever ails her now has gripped her.’ Arkarien handed Kalania the silver medallion and she appeared to be mesmerised by it.   
‘Wait, I can do it,’ Arkael said firmly from the door way. ‘You were right. I am a quick learner.’  
‘You’ve changed your tune since we last met,’ Arkarien looked up at the mage, watching him cross his daughter’s room.  
‘What’s she doing?’ he pointed sharply at the priestess.   
‘Praying for Alois to protect Lara.’  
‘What good will that do?’ Arkael sneered. ‘You expect the gods to help?  
‘I’m willing to try anything at this point.’  
‘Even blood magic?’  
Arkarien nodded slowly.  
Arkael looked around the room and no one else seemed to object. ‘Though, I’m not sure what effects it might have on Lara,’ he warned. He knew that he was stronger now, after murdering ships full of innocent people, he had collected a lot of life energy. ‘I will need a sacrifice of blood.’  
Corbin and Lara’s father immediately volunteered, not really knowing the consequences, but would do anything to save her.   
‘You may find that the amount of blood I need would kill you.’  
‘Can’t you mix it?’ Corbin suggested.  
‘That does not seem wise,’ Arkael shook his head. ‘I can’t even say what will happen, if anything at all.’  
‘Get Johan,’ said the priestess from the floor, breaking her concentration for only a second.  
‘Wait a minute,’ Arkael’s godfather spoke up. ‘Could Lara die?’  
‘Possibly,’ he didn’t bother trying to lie. ‘What other options do you have, though?’  
Arkarien looked grimly at the priestess in deep prayer.   
‘I know what builds my power up now.’ Sacrifices, he thought but didn’t let on. It didn’t need be anyone else’s business. ‘Perhaps I have enough energy stored to wake Lara up now.’  
‘Let’s hope so,’ Arkarien said uneasily and got up from his seat. ‘I didn’t even know Johan could bleed.’ He left the grey room, passing Xirelia and Vega on the landing and found Johan Aldus downstairs in his large kitchen.  
The gaunt cheeked man soon glided back into Lara’s bedroom, and not even Corbin recognised him.  
Johan looked Arkael in the eye and raised an eyebrow. They looked to be the same age, and with the same heavy burden of a weary life bearing down on them.   
‘Have I missed something?’ said the warlock. ‘You want to die?’  
‘Can everyone please leave?’ Johan announced, his long crimson coat swaying unnaturally.   
Corbin and Arkarien looked the most reluctant. The priestess didn’t move at all.   
‘All of you, excluding Celia. I don’t want something to go wrong.’   
‘Xirelia remains for this,’ Arkael argued.   
The beautiful demon joined his side, whilst Kalania left the stifling room. Corbin gave Lara one last look and smiled sadly at Arkael, a smile that said you’re our last hope.   
Arkarien stroked his daughters’ limp hand and kissed her forehead, whispering how much he loved her, like he did every night and every morning for the last three months. With heavy feet, he followed Corbin out of the room, shutting the door behind them.  
The pale looking man inspected Xirelia instead, raising a dark eyebrow again. He clearly wasn’t convinced by her illusion, and as a devoted priest of Alois, Johan’s knowledge was vast and his connection to the spirit world was tremendous. ‘Very well…’  
‘Who are you?’ Arkael demanded.   
‘I’m Johan Aldus, and I can’t die,’ the tall man removed his dyed leather coat and began rolling up his sleeve. He put a hand on the robed woman’s shoulder. ‘This is High Priestess Celia Reinwood, she can’t die either.’  
After that, he drew a crimson blade from his belt and dragged it up the length of his pale arm. ‘How much blood do you need?’  
‘You’re the Red Viscount, aren’t you?’  
Johan nodded solemnly and let the blood run freely from his arm.   
Arkael felt silly asking it but it was all too fitting. His hired nanny used to tell tales of the Red Viscount, a story told to misbehaving children, he had always assumed that it was a myth.  
‘The Red Viscount gets his name way back, before you were even born. He used to be loyal to the King of Meno’s guard, but one night his whole family was slaughtered in their beds. His mother, his father, his twin sisters. He inherited his title as the new viscount then, and only wore red from then on. Some stories say that he killed his family himself to rise to power. He married a duke’s daughter and murdered her as well, whilst she carried their first child. But one day, he just disappears out of thin air. A year later, he reappears in Aze. He’s come to destroy more families. Little boys who have acted badly are made to watch as the Red Viscount tears their mother’s apart. Then he is gone again. Some say he’s moved onto the next city, but he will return full circle one day. Some say his eyes are the colour of blood, and he eats his victims.’  
A silly myth, Arkael told himself, stories are always exaggerated.   
Blood was pouring out of the man, yet his wound quickly healed and he had to cut into his arm again, and again, and again.  
Arkael was reminded of waking up in the puddle of his own blood, but he still couldn’t remember being hit by a ballista bolt. If he cuts off a limb, does it grow back?   
The blood was forming a puddle around high priestess Celia’s feet.   
The room was a mess of scarlet blood, yet Arkael wasn’t sickened by it. He moved closer to the grey quilted bed, which was now splattered with Johan’s blood. He took Lara’s hand, she was much colder than before and her pulse felt very weak. Arkael focused all his energy, all his power into working out what had a hold on Lara. The blood around him began to bubble and boil, but the same barrier that had blocked him from reading Lara’s ailment still remained.   
Xirelia moved in closer, taking a hold of the warlock’s other hand. She had grown rather fond of Corbin, even if he wasn’t very bright, he was selfless and never miserable for long. They both shared a playful spirit, and Xirelia wanted to all that she could to help him. She used every bit of her energy in an attempt to traverse dreams, to see into Lara’s mind.  
If anything, Arkael was determined to prove to himself that he was stronger again. Whatever had a grip on Lara, whatever had cursed her had been Zhander’s doing, and that enraged Arkael to the point of never giving up, never giving in. He had read books on seeing into the minds of others, but it was usually only something that demons and spirits could do. Xirelia was his aid, and she knew that he was capable of breaking through the curse.  
Arkael’s eyes were firmly shut and his breathing heavy, the blood around him almost sizzling to nothing, yet Johan continued to wound himself.  
At last, after what felt like hours of toil, Arkael broke through the fog of blackness that was Lara’s mind.   
He could see her sitting up right on a fallen tree, as if he was dreaming of her. Or was it Lara’s dream they were in? Xirelia stood beside him, her fingers still interlocked with his, the forest around them dark and eerily silent.  
‘Are you Alois?’ Lara asked in an echoing voice. She had cuts and bruises to her face and her arms were locked behind her back, yet she still had a willingness to fight in her big doe eyes. ‘The monsters went away, and the lady said that Alois had frozen them in time.’  
Arkael didn’t know what to say. In all honesty, he hadn’t expected to break through so suddenly and he hadn’t known what he would see. In the darkness of Lara’s mind, she shone. He supposed that meant that she was still alive. He walked to her, each step an uncertainty as he stepped into blackness. ‘Wake up, Lara.’  
She looked up at the pair of beautiful strangers walking towards her, their hair as dark as the forest that surrounded them. Lara thought they were gods. ‘There is no way out,’ she said. ‘I’ve tried, but I always end up back here. If I had Corbin to guide me through the trees…’  
‘Corbin is here.’  
‘He is?’ Lara blinked her big blue eyes.   
‘He’s been trying to cure you.’  
Xirelia crouched down to the dream Lara’s eye level, studying her closely. ‘A soul eater demon has her. Zhander must have had it lying dormant in the stone that she touched.’  
‘Is there any way to get her soul back?’ Arkael looked down at Xirelia.  
‘I’m not sure. Fancy a trip into the fires of hell to find out?’  
‘Not really.’  
‘Who are you?’ Lara’s head tilted back further and she was looking over Arkael’s head.  
‘I’m Arkael.’  
‘Are you a god?’ her eyes were unfocused now as if she couldn’t see Arkael in front of her anymore.  
‘No.’  
She frowned, looking puzzled. ‘What are you? Are you another demon?’  
Arkael’s dark eyebrows dipped and he thinned his silvery eyes.   
‘I don’t think she’s talking to us,’ Xirelia uttered and straightened back up to look over her shoulder. Nothing and no one, only blackness.  
‘I think I’ve established that.’  
‘Then can you help me?’ Lara still spoke out into the unknown. ‘I’d do anything to leave this place.’ Her jaw then fell slack and she squinted, recoiling from whatever only she could see.   
Arkael awoke on his back on Lara’s floor, with Xirelia curled up next to him. The blood around them had dried and mostly burnt away, leaving a metallic, musky smell.   
‘Are you all right?’ the Alois priest crouched down beside them, his sword sheathed and his arm healed and clean. ‘Your eyes glowed white and then you both collapsed. I thought something had gone wrong.’ Johan was a soft spoken man, his expression completely calm. The myths about him had to be made up.  
‘My head’s pounding, but I’m still breathing,’ Arkael uttered hoarsely.   
‘Corbin?’ Lara spoke and the whole room held its breath. Lara sat up, waving a hand in front of her face. ‘Am I… am I dead?’  
‘It worked,’ Celia got up from the floor, sounding greatly impressed. ‘Whatever you did, it worked.’  
‘You’re the lady I heard?’ Lara blinked several times and rubbed her eyes. ‘I can’t see anything.’  
‘Lara!’ The door banged and Corbin’s voice rang through. ‘She’s awake! Can we see her? Can we come in now?’  
Lara panted loudly. ‘I can’t see at all. I’m blind.’

Chapter 20 – Illusions and Fear

Corbin had been the first one back into Lara’s bedroom, bouncing onto her bed to pull her into his arms. The room was stained dark crimson, but he barely saw it. He only had eyes for his best friend.  
‘I can’t see,’ Lara repeated over and over. She knew that Corbin was with her, knew his scent of the outdoors.   
‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry Lara, please forgive me,’ seemed to be all that he could choke, holding her tighter than ever before.  
Her hands found his face, cupping his ears, her finger tips in his wild hair. Gods it was good to feel again. ‘Don’t cry, Corb. You big soppy fool.’  
‘I like her already,’ Arkael muttered under his breath. He felt incredibly hungry and tired, yet his curiously kept him in the room. Xirelia was practically leaning on him, so exhausted from entering the mind where another demon already sat.  
Arkarien sat on the other side of Lara, being the next to hold her and stroke her long hair. He looked up at his godson. ‘Thank you. I’m in your debt.’  
‘Father,’ she held onto him, beaming happily. ‘You never went away. Sometimes I could hear you talking, and it helped me keep strong.’  
‘I’m glad, sweetheart,’ for such a strong man, he was totally disarmed by his daughter. ‘I’ll send my owl out to find your mother and your brothers. I’ll find a cure for your eyes.’  
‘I know you will,’ she squeezed her father tightly and then sensed him leaving the room.  
Vega quickly took his spot, panting excitedly and nuzzling Lara’s hand.   
The young woman laughed as she stroked the wolf’s soft fur and it was like music to Corbin’s ears. ‘Who’s this then?’  
‘That’s Vega, a friend I made a long the way.’  
‘She has a wolf’s pelt.’  
‘She is a wolf, with a coat like autumn leafs.’  
‘I’m surprised Corbin didn’t cook you up and eat you, Vega.’  
The wolf whined submissively.   
‘I would never do that,’ he feigned outrage.  
‘You eat everything else in the forest,’ she teased playfully. Vega put her head in Lara’s lap, taking an instant liking to the blind woman.  
‘Great, so she’s your master now?’ Corbin chuckled. He couldn’t ever remember being so happy.  
‘I hate to interrupt,’ Arkael butted in, sounding anything but regretful. ‘But what did you see just before you woke up, Lara?’  
She looked up, but ultimately her eyes failed her. ‘I recognise your voice.’  
‘Yes, we met in your dream.’  
‘The man with the black hair? You had a woman with you… your name was…’  
‘Arkael. Xirelia is my travel companion.’  
His voice was so void of emotion, but Lara still listened intently. He had been the first person she had seen in months, from her dark hellish nightmare someone had finally found her. ‘You’re real?’  
‘Yes,’ he sounded incredibly tired. She couldn’t blame him.  
‘What did I see? I saw bright light, and I heard a woman’s voice. She spoke to me clearer than ever, the priestess of Alois. Now there’s only darkness again, but I’m back here, with my family and friends. No one’s chasing me now.’  
‘The demon you met, did it have a name?’ Arkael stroked the black beard on his chin.  
‘No, he didn’t even have a face. Just sharp claws and a biting voice.’   
He paced the room slightly. ‘Do you remember what you touched?’  
‘It was purple and shiny, and,’ Lara screwed up her cute face. ‘And I remember falling, and then I was alone in the dark forest. So alone. Until the demon came, and he told me to sleep. He got angry when I refused to lie down.’  
Arkael nodded once and then left the room in search of food. Xirelia stuck by him, too weak to leave his side. How many more demons did Zhander unleash into the world? He thought as he descended the crystalline stairs of the mansion. Although he could hardly complain, he wouldn’t have met Xirelia if he hadn’t studied under Zhander.   
The beautiful demon smiled at him, holding onto his arm. She looked more than just seductive now; she looked adorable, dependent on him, loyal. ‘You did well,’ Xirelia admired.  
‘We both did.’

***

The Haylin family soon all converged in the large kitchen, deciding it was best for Lara to leave her room after so long. Celia and Johan stayed to clean up the bloody mess, and it had taken both of Lara’s triplet brothers to help her walk downstairs. Her legs still weren’t fully functioning but she didn’t seem to mind.  
‘Thank you, Arkael,’ Megan Haylin looked him right in the eyes. She had kind eyes, the colour of green olives. She had been at the barracks sorting out patrols for her recruits, but she had dropped it all after Arkarien’s great horned owl appeared. Thusly, she was still in her shining steel armour and had her heavy tower shield on her back.   
Arkael continued to help himself to their food, it was the least they could do.  
‘Doesn’t helping people make you feel all warm inside?’ Corbin grinned from across the dark blue dining table.  
‘Just peachy…’ Arkael grumbled.  
‘Did you see where Kalania went?’  
‘No, I didn’t,’ he replied in a tone that clearly meant leave me alone to eat, fool.  
‘Who’s Kalania?’ Lara asked.  
‘Ship captain of The Envy. Well, she was, until we kind of sank her ship…’ Corbin replied eagerly. It was so good to have a conversation with Lara again, it was almost too hard to believe. Like a long lost friend, they had so much catching up to do.  
‘You went sailing?’ she snorted.  
‘Indeed,’ he nodded, and then dove into his tale of adventure with Arkael and Xirelia at his side.   
Arkarien brought a basket of freshly baked rolls to the table and a tray of cold meats and cheeses. He also found some grapes and made a plate up for his daughter.   
Meanwhile, Lara’s brothers, Elijah and Erik couldn’t seem to pull their eyes away from Xirelia sitting across from them in her low cut dress.   
All the while, Lara had a vacant stare but was clearly overjoyed to hear of Corbin’s adventure. ‘So, they are basically going to write a book about you now?’  
‘Certainly,’ Corbin beamed mischievously.   
‘Knowing the tales I hear, their version will probably say that Arkael was the dashing rogue and Corbin was his feisty lover. I wouldn’t even exist at all!’ Xirelia declared playfully, raising a cup of deep red wine to the ceiling.   
Corbin choked on a piece of bread as he chuckled bashfully.  
‘Amusing…’ Arkael mused.   
‘You’re so funny, Xirelia,’ Erik admired, putting on his most dashing smile.  
‘I know, darling.’  
‘And clever, too,’ Elijah added, competing for her attention.   
Xirelia’s lip curled, seeing an easy door to regaining her energy. The Haylin triplets were indeed very pretty.   
‘Just let me know when you’d like your repayment,’ Arkarien stabbed his fork into a piece of cold beef as he looked to his godson. ‘Even if it’s the impossible, just name it.’  
‘How about now?’ Arkael pushed his empty plate away from himself.   
There were a few raised eyebrows at the dining table but Arkarien barely batted an eyelash. ‘The man likes getting down to business. Sure you weren’t one of my sons?’  
The warlock arose from his chair and held his head high.   
‘Come with me, I have something that might interest you.’

***

Arkarien led his godson to one of his many study rooms and pushed a desk table across the floor. Where the table had been, he pulled open a trapdoor and descended underground. Arkael was slightly dubious but he soon followed.  
Arkarien pulled an oil lamp off the underground wall and led on through the tunnel ways below his home.   
‘Did you build all this?’ Arkael asked, his bored tone hiding his mild fascination.  
‘No, most of this is older than the city. I always imagined that wood elves used to live down here.’  
It was much cooler underground, the air almost felt wet. Arkael followed the light of his godfather’s lamp for several minutes until the tunnel finally opened up into a fire lit common room. Overlapping rugs covered the stone floor and velvet drapes hid the brick walls. The room was well furnished with tall candle holders, arm chairs and tables.  
A group of thieves sat around a table, deep in the middle of a card game. However, they all jumped onto their feet as soon as their guild master arrived.   
‘Carry on,’ Arkarien eased them. These clearly weren’t his office hours, and it wasn’t as if he had been seen for a few months anyway.   
The gang of thieves, all dressed in dark leather, sat back down at their table and all looked to the hooded man in the corner of the room and then back to the master of the Shadow Dragon thieves’ guild.  
Nesh Drazool sat alone in the back corner, away from the fireplace. He was not an approachable man at the best of times, but Arkael saw no reason to fear a hooded man.   
‘I’m sorry to have put this pressure on you, brother,’ Arkarien joined Nesh’s corner briefly.   
Nesh had nothing to say. He peered out from the folds of his hood, studying Arkael for perhaps a little too long. The two close friends had not always been so, both being brought up so differently. Nesh had known his father for one thing, and had been raised as an assassin for the royal guard. Arkarien couldn’t remember his parents at all, but his destiny had always been to take over the Shadow Dragon guild. He never had been fond of killing, especially if a wealthy target could be stolen from several times.   
Nesh never really had curbed his assassin ways, which made him an exception for the guild. ‘You need a shave,’ he eventually growled. His respect for authority had never really been curbed either.  
‘I do, but first I have more pressing matters,’ Arkarien turned to the handsome warlock at his side and held out his hand. ‘Put this on.’  
A cold ring was dropped into Arkael’s palm. He hadn’t even seen Arkarien pull it from his pocket. Surely he hadn’t been holding the thing the whole time? Sleight of hand was another thing that Arkael had made no time for. The ring didn’t look like much, it was made of stone for a start. A mix of red, grey and yellow threaded through the stone and it was only just small enough not to fall off Arkael’s thin finger.   
‘It’s not meant to look like much for a reason, but that ring will get you into the inner sanctum of all the guilds that are part of the Nexus. You know what the Nexus is?’  
‘No, assume it’s a combination of all the guilds, though,’ Arkael was still looking down at the stone ring. He was about to throw a few insulting words around if this was his only reward.  
‘Yes, it’s where all guild masters meet. There is no leader, it is democratic and completely in the shadows of all cities,’ Arkarien continued to explain in a quiet voice. ‘More importantly, it will get you into my treasure room.’  
‘Treasure?’  
The guild master walked back around the common room and stepped up to the marble fire place. He beckoned Arkael to follow before he ducked into the fire itself and disappeared altogether.   
It had to be an illusion, Arkael thought before stepping into the fireplace himself. He had no fear of fire, but there were some gasps as the card playing thieves watched someone other than their guild master disappear into the flames.  
Arkael ended up in a new room, long and made of paler stone than the last. It had to be a big room because it was so full of rare items and treasures. The far wall was a mountain of gold, the likes of which people would hunt their entire lives to find. To his left was a shelf filled with marble busts, most were men, but some were women. The nearest bust looked a lot like Arkarien.  
On his right, Arkael spotted large artefacts of the human’s gods, one out of the five was missing though. Arkarien gave the young man a moment to drink it all in.   
For the goddess of beauty and love; Mear, an oversized mirror stood by the back wall, its frame encrusted with pearls and amethysts and other rare jewels.   
Beside it was a pedestal that held a small potted tree, which grew without sunlight or water by the look of it. A nod to the goddess of nature, Lenos.  
The next pedestal held a pair of swords, one longer than the other. The pair both had ivory engraved hilts and cases, and Arkael knew instantly what they were; galdarka blades. Weapons of the Gardozian knights, the zealots who protected the empire and fought tirelessly for their god of war and death, Gardoz.   
Finally, for Alois, the god of knowledge and time, a blue robe hung from a wooden model, looking as if it had only just been put there.  
‘I estimate that garment to be over eight hundred years old,’ Arkarien eventually uttered, his voice echoing around the large, underground room.  
Arkael didn’t look very impressed. Maybe the swords were the most interesting thing, sharper than any other blade they at least had a use. As well as a social status that came with it – for a family to part with these heirlooms was an almost impossibility in itself. How good a thief was his godfather?   
‘There’s no relic for Viscar?’ Arkael said, sounding almost bitter.  
‘Viscar, the maker of men. I thought that maybe we are the relics.’  
‘You don’t believe all this, do you?’  
Arkarien chuckled shortly. ‘I don’t know what I believe anymore. But these are all works of man. Whether the gods are real or not, we were inspired to higher feats to create these. Except for the galdarka blades, those are made from llichivar steel and labour. So what do you think that really says about the gods? We all came from the same place at one point?’  
‘It’s not a debate I waste time on.’  
‘The gods are just what leaders tell us to believe in, to unite under that same belief. Fear is strong, it is a real thing and Emperor Cassin understood this. Why make his own gods up, when he can just take the humans’? We’re clearly the more thriving race. Elves are almost gone, llichivar are split and dying out as a race. It will soon only be men, so let a force of imaginary beings judge our actions instead.’   
‘I don’t fear imaginary things,’ Arkael shook his head.  
‘You don’t fear being alone?’  
‘I’ve only ever been alone.’  
Arkarien pursed his lips briefly. ‘We are a race that thrives in numbers, we strive connection, to be accepted. It took me a while to learn this for myself, but it is the key to leadership. I couldn’t be guild master without realising that. Almost everyone has a motive, you just have to find out what it is. Once you can read what people desire, there’s no need for conflict at all. Which leads me to my main point.’ He crossed the brazier lit room and stopped at a mahogany desk.   
Arkael was more interested by the book shelf that stood beside the desk, and didn’t notice Arkarien produce a key to unlock one of the draws. ‘You did that to me,’ Arkael mused, almost smiling with amusement. ‘You knew what I desired most…’  
‘And I knew that you needed a friend.’  
‘Corbin is not my friend.’  
‘He doesn’t see it that way, unfortunately for you,’ Arkarien smirked slightly and drew a thin, homemade looking book from his draw. ‘Just like Nesh and I, we didn’t get along to begin with but we found each other’s skills useful. Saved each other’s lives on several occasions. Now Nesh is like a brother to me. Whether you like Corbin or not, you’ll be each other’s survival. Which brings me to my final point. Aryn will be hunting you now.’   
‘Who is Aryn?’  
‘Have you heard the legend that is Wraith?’  
‘Of course.’  
‘Not so much a legend,’ Arkarien informed. He held the homemade book close to his chest, seeming reluctant to part with it. ‘After your little light show out on the coast, a few heads have been turned. I once knew Aryn, but he’s a hard fellow to find. He protects the emperor’s family and he hates magic. He will find you.’  
‘I can defend myself,’ Arkael said without fear.   
‘Not likely. Aryn can’t be killed, he is never unarmed and he moves faster than the wind. You have to give him a reason not to kill you.’  
He let out a long, drawn out sigh.  
‘He’s a sentimental fellow at heart. Just don’t mention Krotan and Zula. Corbin can help you out, he knew Aryn growing up,’ Arkarien advised.  
Is that why the fool moves so fast? Arkael wondered.  
‘In the mean time,’ he finally parted with his book. ‘This is the most precious thing that I can offer you, I just ask that you return it when you are done with it. I haven’t even shown my children this, and they certainly haven’t been allowed down here.’  
Arkael took the makeshift book and flipped through a few pages full of symbols and calculations and what looked like incantations.   
‘This has been passed down from guild master to guild master. So much so, I don’t think the original book even exists anymore. Trust me, I’ve searched for it. The man who taught me gave me most of these notes,’ he explained.  
‘Illusion magic,’ Arkael was pleased but he barely showed it.   
His godfather spun a black sheathed dagger in his palm before offering it to Arkael. ‘There’s only a fair few of these obsidian daggers around. Nesh is the only man I’ve known to carry one, and he got his from his father, from his fathers’ father and so on. The assassin order that protected the royal family was dissolved when Krotan and Zula came to power, but there’s still a few of these floating around with assassins attached to them. A handy organisation to be part of, don’t you think?’  
‘As long as they don’t ask me to start killing random people,’ Arkael muttered, taking the black dagger and inspecting the weight of it and the shine of the blade. He did like the look of it and it would come in handy if he ever needed to do another blood ritual.   
Arkarien then gestured to his pile of treasures. ‘You should pick something out for you lady friend.’  
‘Hmm?’  
He crossed the long room and rummaged through his pile of gold and jewellery. ‘I think she may like rubies, a refined lady needs rubies. I have this one here, framed with black diamonds. Far too pricey to keep in the shop.’  
‘I…’ Arkael didn’t know what to say. He’d never thought to gift anything to anyone before. He’d already freed Xirelia from Zhander, he didn’t need to gain her approval.  
‘How much does she mean to you?’ Arkarien asked gently, bringing over a dark chained necklace weighed down by a shining pendant. It looked gothic and would suit Xirelia perfectly.  
‘Very much,’ he admitted quietly.  
‘Then we shall keep her happy,’ Arkarien’s lip curled devilishly. 

***

‘Are you sure there’s no way that I can get you to stay? Not even for one night?’ Lara’s mother had the front doorway blocked by her massive, metallic frame. Arkael had to endure a bone crushing hug from the general of Menos before she moved onto Xirelia. ‘I can’t thank you enough for saving my little Lara. My home is yours as well, and feel free to visit us at the shop across the city at any time. You’ll be staying, won’t you Corbin?’  
His steel-grey eyes flicked from side to side. ‘Of course,’ he frowned intensely. ‘Where are you going, Arkael?’  
‘I don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll finally make it to that library in the Glade Spire.’  
Corbin half smiled, thinking back to the day when he had found Arkael on the southern coast of Claynore. ‘Want me to catch up to you?’  
‘No… no that’s fine, I think I’ve had enough of you for one life time.’  
Xirelia parted from Megan Haylin and embraced Corbin instead. ‘Oh, they grow up too fast!’ She wailed melodramatically.  
‘I’m sorry that we never met you sooner, Arkael. It was a shame that you were hidden away in Aze,’ said the general kindly and stepped out of the way.   
He gave a small nod. ‘Well, see you around,’ he looked at Corbin and then down at Vega and left the crystal blue interior without another word.  
‘Take care, Corbin,’ Xirelia waved and went after her companion.  
He waved back and was far too speechless to say anymore. So many things came to mind, but they muddled on his tongue. He knew that it was best to just let them go now.  
‘Charming fellow,’ Megan beamed broadly.   
‘Yeah,’ Corbin muttered sadly. He was sad to see his travel companions go. ‘I still can’t believe that he woke Lara up.’  
She was still smiling happily. ‘Nor can I. I’m sure your mother will be here before nightfall to see it for herself. You might want to go prepare yourself for that.’  
‘Say no more,’ he winked, and shaking off his melancholy he dashed back upstairs. He passed the two followers of Alois on his way up the grand, crystal coloured staircase.   
They both gave him a small smile and Celia spoke sweetly. ‘Lara’s room is in order now.’  
‘Thank you, I appreciate your help.’  
‘We were glad that we could at least try.’  
Megan met with the two pale beings in the centre of the ice-like hallway. Celia Reinwood’s hands disappeared into the sleeves of her navy robes and she gave the general a nod. ‘We will continue to search for a cure for your daughter’s eyes,’ she informed. She smiled peacefully as she studied the broad woman. Out of everyone in the Haylin mansion, Celia had known Megan the longest. She had watched her grow up from a wide-eyed adolescence into the fighter that she was today, and Megan still feared nothing, still never held a grudge. She was a unique woman.  
‘Thank you, Celia.’  
The beautiful high priestess smiled appreciatively and took her leave.  
Johan Aldus hung back briefly. He looked upon Megan’s face and was forced to remember all of his darker days, when he had watched everyone he loved die around him, yet death never came for him. Megan had been his rock, as well as the reason why he’d had to leave Menos. He couldn’t watch her die too.   
Megan stared back at him, thinking how he had barely aged a day since their first meeting.   
‘It’s ironic, don’t you think?’ he uttered gently. ‘First Kristo, now Lara. In fact, I think there might be a link there.’  
Megan’s lips barely moved, still studying his dark hair and red tinged eye colour. He was as white as a ghost. He may not have aged, but he was no longer blond and tanned by the sun anymore. ‘Where did you go? You just stopped writing… and then just happen to bump into me near Kristo’s oak when I needed you most.’  
‘I always keep a promise,’ he smiled weakly. Johan walked away slowly, his coat swaying with each step. He pulled a cowl over his head before stepping outside and turned back to the general. ‘Goodbye, Megan.’ 

Chapter 21 – Evocative Memories

‘Has Arkael gone now, then?’   
After some fresh air in the oversized back garden Lara had returned to the dinning table with her family for dinner. It had been nice to hear birds singing again and to feel a warm breeze in her hair. She thought it a shame that she could no longer see though. Her home was so beautiful, and the faces of her family so hard to remember after what felt like an eternity inside her dark mind. Arkael had been a beacon for her, the first voice she had heard in the oblivion. Lara thought about all the things that she could no longer do now; she could no longer read, no longer write or draw. She couldn’t run or climb, steal or join her brothers in friendly duels. She could only prepare for what her life had become now – a dull one. At least she still had people who loved her. ‘I would have liked to have properly thanked him,’ she spoke again.  
‘I don’t think that would have gotten through to him, even if you tried,’ Corbin uttered absentmindedly as he ate. His mother had arrived an hour earlier, and she had barely moved from the back of the kitchen. Rayla was crouched on a counter, by the large open window. She was in her long, tan coloured cloak but her hood was not up and her pointed ears peeped out from her honey-blond hair.   
‘Damn, does that mean Xirelia has gone as well?’ Erik Haylin piped up, swooping by the dining table to steal a roasted potato from his brother’s plate.  
‘Doesn’t the shop need tidying up?’ Arkarien gave his son a boisterous shove towards the doorway of the kitchen.  
He didn’t argue. Erik put a hand on his sister’s shoulder and turned as warm as their mother. ‘I’m glad you’re awake again, Lara. It’s been too quiet around here without you.’  
‘I’m surprised you missed me at all,’ she grinned playfully.  
He smiled faintly, sympathising with her situation. Erik pecked their mother on the cheek and walked himself out of the kitchen.  
‘Did you ever find Yina Rav’illen?’ Megan asked, looking up from her food to where her friend was crouched. General Megan was out of her armour now but that didn’t make her any less broad. As far as the country was concerned she was married to a respectable merchant and not an under city crime boss. Megan had never really been law abiding herself for one thing, otherwise she wouldn’t have stuck by Rayla at all.  
‘No,’ she replied, her lips barely moving. Her bright green eyes were watching Arkarien like a hawk. She still found it hard to read the fellow thief, even after all these years. ‘You just let the mage leave then, did you?’  
‘Well, I did want him to stay,’ Megan beamed. She buttered a piece of bread to dip into her gravy. There had been a time when I would have been so hungry, I would have just eaten the butter without the bread.  
‘The whole city is talking about the ships that he destroyed.’  
‘I thought you were done with Merilo.’  
Rayla frowned her little eyebrows. ‘You still live here though, and so does my son by the looks of it.’  
‘Are you going to come eat with us or not?’   
‘I’m not hungry.’  
‘That’s not the point,’ Megan said with amusement. ‘There’s wine too. We have that golden wine that you like.’  
‘I try not to drink anymore,’ Rayla was beyond stubborn. ‘You’re just going to let Aryn hunt Lara’s saviour down?’  
‘I was hoping you’d come in and help actually,’ she said boisterously and dug into the rest of her dinner.   
‘Emirhan,’ Rayla finally got up from the counter and approached her son. Something had changed in him, she noticed that straight away. He seemed to have grown up so fast and she was scared that she wouldn’t recognise him at all if another twenty years flew by. Rayla Redgrave had always fallen in love with the wrong people, and that was her curse. ‘Are you fond of Arkael, or did you just go along with him because Arkarien told you to?’  
‘I didn’t even think of it that way. I just wanted to help Lara.’  
Rayla watched Lara smile as she sat beside Corbin.   
‘You should stay with him. He’s built his walls high, but so did I at one point. Your friendship can help Arkael more than he’ll even know,’ she continued, looming over where her son sat. ‘I’d say you’re finished here.’  
He knew that he was in trouble then. He set his knife and fork down calmly and got up from the blue dining table. ‘Excuse me,’ Corbin nodded to his godmother mainly before following his mother out of the kitchen.  
Lara cringed, ‘I’m glad she’s not my mother.’  
‘Me too, but sometimes it feels like it,’ Megan laughed and thought on the idea that Rayla was probably older than everyone at the dining table put together.  
Rayla walked her son down the corridor that passed under the grand upper staircase and stopped on the other side of it to look him in the eyes. ‘Are you in love with her?’  
‘What? Who?’  
‘You’re smarter than that.’  
‘You’d think so, wouldn’t you?’ Corbin smiled bashfully.  
‘So it’s more than one woman?’ His mother almost looked relieved.  
‘What are you talking about?’  
‘I know it’s not my business whom you sleep with, I just don’t want you getting hurt.’  
Corbin wasn’t smiling now, in fact he seemed to be turning green. ‘You’ve been follow me?’  
‘No, Emirhan. I don’t even have to read you mind, you’ve got your damned father’s eyes. You’re like an open book. That’s why I tell you to wear your hood up if you’re ever trying to lie to someone, at least until you learn to conceal your thoughts. You remember what I told you, don’t you?’  
‘I remember everything you’ve told me.’  
‘Yet, I’ve still failed you,’ Rayla’s shoulder’s sank, she looked away from him, sorrow in her vibrant eyes.   
‘Don’t say that. How have you failed me?’ It was rare to see his mother let her guard down, it almost made him feel sick.  
‘I’ve always wanted what was best for you, for you to make your own choices. But I never knew how to just let you grow up, never knew how to show you the cruelties of this world, I wanted you to be prepared, to be tough. I knew you had to learn to protect yourself,’ she smiled sentimentally. ‘Was it too much for me to wish that you’d just become a simple potter or a fisherman? Although I knew that it was inevitable, leadership is in your blood.’  
‘I have missed fishing with father.’  
She laughed her familiar dry laugh and pulled her son close. ‘I love you so much. Hardships will make you stronger, even if it’s my biggest fear. Never forget who you are.’

***

Corbin lay wide awake that night in one of the spare bedrooms. He’d said goodnight to Lara hours ago, yet he missed her already and wanted to hear her voice some more. His heart beat fast as he thought about her, and he had to tell himself that the feeling would pass. She’s just a friend, nothing more.   
Either way, Corbin was up on his feet and pacing the darkened room whilst Vega continued to sleep on the end of his bed. He thought on his mother’s words, ‘remember what I’ve told you.’  
She hadn’t needed to use his blood in a ritual to see into his future, experience alone had taught Rayla well enough. On the day he had changed his name his mother had given him a prediction.  
‘This is how it will be, even if you want to hear it or not,’ She had said, holding his face in her hands, the love for him seeping from her eyes. ‘You will fall in love quickly and easily, it will change everything you thought you were. Whether you let it change you or not is your choice. Leave if you have to. You’ll find someone who clashes with you in everyway, but you’ll stay by him, he’ll make you stronger. You’ll be betrayed countless times, you’ll want to drown your sorrows, you will feel lost in this big world. You have much of your father in you and you’ll want to be inspired. You’ll want to connect and help everyone, until you meet your match. She’ll be a challenge for you, she’ll push you away but she will always need you. You will have to decide if she’s what you want as well. You’ll either have no children, or many. I’m afraid you have my yearning heart, no matter how cold you grow, your heart will always burn. Remember what I’ve told you. Never forget it.’  
Everything his mother had told him was coming true, so far. Corbin felt sicker than ever.   
‘The day I met your mother, she threatened to kill me. I was in a bad way, I didn’t care if I lived or died. I instantly respected her. She didn’t follow rules or ideals, she was strong willed and mysterious. I must have made an impression though, somehow…’ His father’s words came to him now.   
Kalania.  
She wouldn’t be hard to find. Corbin put his coat and boots back on and left through the window. It was high up but he climbed straight to the roof and admired the cloudless night. He really did prefer being outside.  
Kalania wouldn’t be asleep at this hour, she would have to be in one of the taverns near the harbour where all sailors stretched their legs and filled their bellies with ale.   
Corbin had been wrong though, and it had taken him over half an hour to skitter across the rooftops of Merilo city and finally find the red haired captain in The Gilded Rose brothel. He found her sat at the mahogany bar, drinking the famous cherry liqueur of the place.   
Corbin had never actually entered the place before or any other brothel for that matter. Much of the interior was rouge and Lara had once told him that her father had grown up in the place. All he could smell was cherries and roses, sweet and intoxicating.   
‘Hrrmm, what are you doing here?’ Kalania slurred her words. She’d been drinking all evening and all night.  
‘Where did you go?’ Corbin asked gently, sitting down on a barstool beside her.   
‘Left you to it,’ she swayed and dove a hand into her blouse. She pulled out the silver coin medallion from where it had laid against her breast and swung it like a metronome. ‘I got what I was there for.’  
‘So I won’t be seeing you anymore?’  
‘I ttthink that will be ffffor the best.’  
Corbin’s brows furrowed sadly.   
A small woman behind the bar moved around to where they sat. ‘Can I get you anything, sweety?’  
‘Yes, anything nice,’ he looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes.  
She giggled sweetly. ‘All of our girls are very nice here.’  
‘I didn’t mean -’ he blushed instantly. ‘Can I just have what Kalania is drinking, please?’  
‘Yep, the cherry liqueur? That will be two silvers, handsome.’  
‘Thanks,’ he passed the money over in exchange for a small glass of syrupy, dark red liquor. He turned back to Kalania. ‘You had to be in here, didn’t you?’  
‘I thought you’d leave me alone in here,’ she sighed. ‘Why are you even here, Corbin?’ It was too much to hope that he would choose her over Lara Haylin.   
‘There’s a room for you at the mansion, you don’t have to pay to sleep here.’  
‘You know full well that the only room I want is the one with you in it.’  
‘I, ah,’ he was blushing again. ‘I can’t be what you want.’   
‘Why not? You’re the first decent guy to come along. Granted, I haven’t really put myself in the best of places to meet decent men. Don’t look so shocked, Corbin.’  
‘I’ve led you on, haven’t I?’   
‘It’s my own damn fault,’ Kalania sulked and swigged back her own liqueur.  
Corbin hadn’t even touched his drink. ‘I’m sorry.’  
‘Don’t apologize,’ she snapped suddenly. ‘Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare be kind to me! It hurts too much.’  
‘I never wanted to hurt you, Kalania.’  
‘Well you are, and this time you can’t fix it,’ she yelled in her drunken rage. ‘Get out of here, leave me alone!’  
Eyes were drawing to the mahogany bar now. Laughter subsided and so did the tinkling of piano keys in the background as most of the brothel eavesdropped on the heated argument.   
Corbin got to his feet slowly, cautiously, he expected her to lash out at him. ‘So this is goodbye, I guess?’   
‘I guess,’ Kalania snarled, grabbing onto the bar to stop her flying from her stool. ‘Go away, Corbin. Gods help you if I ever find you again!’  
…she’ll push you away but she will always need you. Corbin left without another word or without a sound. Only his bright red liqueur served as evidence of him ever being sat beside Kalania.  
There were quite a few woops! and jeers from the surrounding brothel girls. ‘You tell him, honey!’  
‘All right, all right,’ the brothel madam clapped her hands as she ascended the rouge carpeted staircase beside the bar. ‘Nothing to see here.’  
Kalania pulled his untouched drink towards her and drank it down in one gulp.  
The madam took up a different seat at the bar, hitching up the long skirt of her black and white gown. She had waves of silky dark hair and the high cheekbones of an elf, with the slender frame to fit. ‘Arkarien said I might find you here, dear.’  
‘Huh?’ Kalania could barely keep her eyes open.   
The elf pulled a key, shaped almost like a heart, from her corset. ‘Sleep the liquor off, dear girl. Arkarien has done you a deal and acquired you a new ship. The sails are just being changed colour for you now and your crew brought over. He said that he has needs for a talented sea captain like yourself, Kalania. But I doubt you’ll remember this conversation by the morning, so I shall let you sleep first.’

Chapter 22 - Windows

Arkael didn’t really have a place that he could call home, but he’d still been born in Claynore and grown up in its grey skied capital city. It hadn’t exactly been easy to get a carriage back home, considering that Menos and Claynore were officially at war with each other. But with Xirelia around, almost the impossible became the possible. Arkael felt like he had spent more than enough time in the sun.  
‘So, what did Arkarien give you?’ she asked eagerly, sitting across from her handsome companion as their long journey began.  
‘I got an old spell book, and this dagger,’ he pulled the obsidian weapon from the belt hidden under all of his teal silk sashes.   
‘Ohh, that’s pretty.’  
As she examined the weighty, stone dagger, Arkael reached into his black, leather satchel bag and pulled out the jewelled necklace. It was wrapped up in a black piece of velvet as he exchanged it with Xirelia for the dagger. ‘This too…’ he uttered quietly.   
‘Oh!’ She really did squeal with delight at the sight of the large bell cut ruby surrounded by much smaller black diamonds. ‘It’s so beautiful. I suppose your money problem is fixed now.’  
‘I want you to have it,’ Arkael said even more quietly. She’d never seen him act so meek.  
‘What?’  
‘That’s my line,’ a smirk finally spread across his perfect face.  
‘Is it… a gift?’ Xirelia said slowly.   
‘Yes, is it too much?’ he suddenly looked worried instead.  
‘Please, nothing is too much for me. Help me put it on?’  
Arkael looked more relieved and scooted around to share her narrow carriage seat. She held her sleek black hair up and twisted to the side, allowing him to clasp the fine jewellery around her neck.  
‘I’ve never felt so ladylike,’ she said breathlessly, caressing the ruby hanging from her throat.  
‘It looks much better on you than in that pile of gold coins.’  
‘Arkarien told you to give it to me, didn’t he?’ She asked playfully. She turned back to him, one hand holding onto the side of carriage door as its wheels travelled over a particularly large hump.  
‘Well he helped me pick it out. I thought you would really like a ruby,’ he sounded meek again. He watched her dainty fingers continue to stroke the jewel, and looked up into her pale green, wolf eyes. Framed with black pencil, most men would be in intimidated by those eyes, but Arkael only saw gentleness.  
She stared back at him, blinking very slowly, struggling to steady her breath. His silver-blue eyes were just as unusual. Intelligent and cold, his eyes told so much, even if his lips did not.  
‘They say that the eyes are windows to the soul,’ she said after a few seconds. ‘What does that mean for me when I’m just an illusion?’  
‘It doesn’t matter.’  
‘I’m not truly here, you’re the only thing that keeps me in your world, and even then…’ she finally looked away, trying to take her mind off her thoughts. She didn’t often share them, she didn’t have to when her appearance was so enchanting. ‘When you nearly died...’  
‘I should have stopped. I should have listened to you,’ he looked away also. He looked out of the window instead, the small part that wasn’t blocked by velvet curtains anyway. ‘Looks like we’re heading over the bridge now.’  
She stroked his raven black hair fondly, tidying it around his youthful face.   
Arkael closed his eyes and reached out to touch her hair also. She was real in his eyes. He could touch her and smell her and hear her breath become harsher. She was more real to him then any god ever would be. To be with her was the only connection he would ever need. He leant forwards and without any warning he kissed Xirelia’s thick lips.  
She was shocked for a split second, and almost abashed for another. She then held him closer, savouring the kiss. ‘You want me?’ her voice was internal.  
‘There’s just something about carriages…’ he thought and Xirelia heard. He smiled at her and continued to press his lips on hers.   
She pulled the black scarf from Arkael and tore his coat open before lunging onto his lap.  
‘Hey, hey slow down,’ he whispered assertively, taking a hold of her wrists gently. ‘I’m not one of your… playthings.’  
‘Oh,’ she halted her advances and looked horrified with herself. ‘Shit, you’re right.’  
‘Just… kiss me?’

***

Arkael stood at the foot of the memorial in the centre of Aze city. Many passers by and carriages went around the memorial statue of Emperor Cassin, a handsome figure chiselled out of dark marble. It was the first thing that his son, Navok had commissioned when he had come into power and had decided to build a great new city in Claynore.   
It was said that Emperor Cassin had died at sea after a storm that had lasted twenty days. Arkael was sceptical though, as llichivarians were known to be talented sailors, even if the Emperor wanted everyone to believe that his race was now human.   
The warlock watched as Xirelia charmed their carriage driver, whispering false promises into his ear.   
She soon crossed the stone road and joined her companion. ‘Are you all right?’ She asked cheerfully.   
Arkael had forgotten where he was briefly. The soft trickle of water that cascaded around the bold statue was the only noise he focused on as the busy city passed him by. Tall, dark buildings towered over the memorial; a temple to Lenos pointing north. An archway that led to the barracks to the east and the palace of the Transition Empire beside it that looked more like a military fort than a place of luxury. Work was still going on to raise the great city from the ground, and production on a tall wall to protect its people had only just begun weeks ago.  
‘Yes,’ he lied. Truthfully, he didn’t like seeing Xirelia’s attention spent on other men, but he wouldn’t admit it to himself either.   
‘So, we’re going to see if we can find this Aryn fellow before he murders you?’  
‘Well, party. I also think that there might be some useful llichivarian magic he could teach.’  
‘How do we find him?’ Xirelia leant up the copper memorial plaque, gazing up at Emperor Cassin. There was a likeness to Arkael in the carved, dark marble. Maybe he himself had llichivar blood, blood of the phoenix, she wondered. It would explain why he was so akin to fire.   
‘Arkarien said that he protects the emperor’s family and he hates magic. How hard can he be to find?’  
‘You’re not going to do what I think you’re going to do, I hope?’  
‘Do I really come off as that audacious?’  
She only grinned cutely and twirled a piece of raven black hair around her finger.  
‘I’ve never gone to a ball with someone I actually like before,’ he said, looking up at the grey clouded sky. ‘Do you think you could give me a hand with these illusion spells? I’ll need to wear something a bit more dashing tonight.’  
‘Only if you’ll save me a dance,’ she replied with elation.

Arkael was indeed a quick learner and a diligent student. As the clouds above turned from grey to black, the warlock had a new outfit to wear. Just as Xirelia could change her clothes but was physically naked underneath, Arkael’s real clothes were more comfortable than the tight fitting jacket and hose he had conjured.  
‘You even have me fooled,’ Xirelia said, tapping a finger to her rouge lips. Her eyes glazed over as she admired his finery. He still wore black, and that made the illusion a bit easier to begin with. However, he had trimmed his suit jacket with silver embroidered feathers to match his eyes.  
‘Is that what you’re wearing?’ he interrupted her gawping.  
She blinked several times and turned her simple black dress into a contrasting pure white gown embellished with pearls. The trees behind the barracks hid them from any prying eyes as their transformations took place. Xirelia scooped her hair up into a bun and a mother of pearl hair comb materialised to hold it into place. The only thing real that she wore was her ruby necklace, and she would never want to change the look of that.  
‘You look completely different,’ Arkael uttered, trying not to gawp back. A fresh breeze rustled the evergreen trees’ leafs above and he couldn’t remember ever being distracted before. Why now? What’s changed?  
‘Now remember, try not to over think what you’re wearing. If you suddenly doubt your illusion, chances are it will drop and everyone else will doubt it too.’   
‘When have I ever doubted myself?’ he said, dryly jesting.  
‘Now, can you conjure that party invitation again?’  
Arkael pulled a plain piece of paper out of his pocket, which Xirelia had told him was a focus. ‘Sometimes it’s easier to start with something real and turn it into what you want it to be,’ she had taught only a few hours ago.  
He twirled his hand extravagantly and the paper became a gold penned invitation, the likes of which had been sent to his family home all of his life.   
‘Hells above,’ Xirelia uttered with awe. ‘I’ve never known someone to learn as fast as you. That should have taken years to do. You really are something…’  
‘You’re a good teacher,’ he said nonchalantly. He’d gained a lot of inspiration from reading the books from the Silverstone University forbidden library. Almost anything was possible, with a big enough imagination and will.  
‘Stop it, you’re making me blush. Let’s go. I’ll feel much safer once we’re in a large crowd, since the assassin of all assassins is looking for you I feel all on edge.’  
‘As long as I don’t blow something up, he has no idea who I am,’ he reminded her before stepping out from the dark trees.

***

Getting into the imperial party was no problem, and there was rarely a night when there wasn’t a festivity going on inside the fortress of a palace. It was built of sturdy stone from floor to ceiling, with a large circular fire pit in the centre of the great guest hall. Lore keepers would say that it was a fire carried from the homeland, the Carvar Isles, and a gift from the phoenix goddess, Muraz. Most were led to believe that it was just an eternal flame, which served as a substitute for the countries’ lack of sunshine. Arkael welcomed its soothing heat either way.   
Music was already playing and a lot of the guests were already drunk.  
‘I basically grew up in this hall,’ he said to Xirelia. She held onto his arm as he showed her around, looking for people of importance. People with useful information.  
Causing a stir, however, was a problem. Xirelia was pierced by jealous glares by young women hoping to be courted and almost every man that they passed couldn’t help but ogle her. This only created a hall full of jealous wives.   
‘Someone must be investigating you-know-who’s death,’ she said privately.  
‘Well I haven’t been arrested yet.’  
‘He never took me to court… I’m glad to finally see it,’ Xirelia mused. She watched the nobility chat heatedly and dance in neat formations to the melody of a piano, a violin and a chorus of lovely voices.   
‘Mr Hölzer,’ a woman called across the nearby buffet table.   
Arkael tried to ignore the woman, pretending that he didn’t hear, but she only called again.  
‘It is you, Mr Hölzer.’   
‘That’s my father’s name,’ he turned on her slowly, neglecting to wear a false smile like most at court would.  
The noblewoman only looked slightly taken aback as she made her way around the narrow table laden with wine. He recognised her then, Mrs Evergreen, an acquaintance of his family and an insufferable gossip. She had copper coloured hair, piled high on her head and Arkael noticed lipstick on her teeth as she spoke. ‘Have you heard word from Lady Shannah?’  
‘No, I haven’t,’ he frowned slightly.   
Xirelia let go of his arm but still only had eyes for him. Even if the emperor himself was staring at her, she only wanted to kiss Arkael, go somewhere peaceful and quiet with him, light a few candles… Xirelia alarmed herself and quickly began to pour wine into a glass to distract her thoughts. What are these… fantasies? I AM the moulder of fantasies and desires.  
‘I had neglected to see Lady Shannah for years, after she helped a friend out of a very sticky situation for me. She wrote to me, it was completely out of the blue,’ Mrs Evergreen drawled, clearly in love with her own voice. Arkael just wanted her to get to the point. ‘Yet, still a welcome hand to read. She was calling upon her favour, after all these years! You see, Lady Shannah is in a spot of bother all of a sudden. Pray tell, you may ask? Master Eshra was taken by the gods and he never wrote a will! Ridiculous! Anyhow, his weasel of a brother took it upon himself to claim all the Eshra estates and fortunes. Their son… oh, his name escapes me now, anyway he is determined to fight the courts for the estates back.’ She paused to inhale a deep breath.  
‘Riveting…’ Arkael uttered dryly. ‘Where do I come in?’  
Mrs Evergreen’s eyes grew wide. ‘Mrs Eshra mentioned you in her letter, of course. Claiming that you met in passing, and if I were ever to see you at court, I should let you know that she’s booking passage to Claynore. This being after I wrote back to her, and with the kindness of my heart, agreed to let her stay at my home.’   
‘I now remember why I hate court…’ Arkael complained within his head.  
Xirelia stifled a laugh and almost spilt her drink.   
Mrs Evergreen’s eyes grew even wider as she looked passed the young nobleman. ‘Speak of the devil.’  
Arkael spun on the spot and was met with the real Mr Hölzer.   
Even Mrs Evergreen – as self centred as she was – could sense the tension between the father and son.  
Xirelia covered her mouth with a dainty hand, holding back a reflex of curse words.  
‘Hello, Arkael,’ spoke his father. His jet black hair had streaks of silver, which did not match his dark green eyes. Looking effortlessly part of the court in a very sharp, navy blue dinner jacket and matching hose. His stone faced expression was another matter.  
‘Lester,’ Arkael’s voice was venomous. ‘Is mother here, or did you send her off to some circus?’  
Lester Hölzer gave a fake laugh and reached passed his son to grab a drink. ‘She is at home, nursing your new brother.’  
News that should have been something to celebrate instead came as the highest form of insult. To be forgotten about and replaced already? Arkael glared fiercely and the glass in his father’s hand shattered into over a thousand pieces. Lester took a step back then, a mixture of fear and amazement in his emerald eyes.  
He turned tail then, storming down the length of the great hall, without any regard for whoever’s elbows he knocked or toes he stepped on. Xirelia chased after her companion, in the most ladylike fashion possible.   
He needed air.  
He knew he had to get out before he set fire to the whole room.   
Arkael knew that look, he had seen it his entire life. To be feared yet wondered. That was the reason why mentor after mentor came to the house, trying to tame him, telling him to contain his power and lock it away.  
‘Arkael!’ Xirelia called, catching up to him, her pearl gown trailing along the grassy grounds of the palace.  
‘This was a mistake!’ he shouted to the dark sky.  
‘It was, indeed,’ came a new voice from the shadows, rasping and emotionless.   
Arkael pivoted, almost expecting to see Nesh standing there. He was instead met with a smaller hooded figure, his face concealed by a metal mask which had to account for the man’s odd voice.  
‘Get down,’ Arkael ordered Xirelia immediately. Lightening shot out of him just as immediately, but the small assassin dodged the wild bolts. Arkael could only just see his attacker in the dark grounds, leaping and rolling through the air to avoid getting electrocuted.  
Arkael burst into fire instead, and he could see the assassin clearly now. He held a pair of translucent aqua daggers, still rolling all over the place like a bloodthirsty squirrel trying not singe its tail. It was almost amusing to watch.  
The mage hunter threw himself across the wall of fire, leaving a trail of aqua smoke behind him as his blades headed for Arkael’s heart.   
Xirelia was blinded by the bright fire that surrounded her companion. She wanted to aid him, but the fire was just as dangerous to her.  
The assassin stopped abruptly, seeming confused, bowing his head as if to say, ‘Why aren’t my weapons working?’   
Arkael didn’t give him another second of thought, throwing the full impact of his fire at the short assassin. His hooded cloak ignited instantly and without even a scream of pain, all that remained of the attacker was the bronze mask. It glowed orange with heat, and sizzled on the circle of charred grass.  
‘You got him,’ Xirelia cheered, getting back up slowly.  
‘No, I didn’t,’ he said with disappointment.  
She looked around cautiously. ‘Let’s get out of here.’   
She took his arm and walked him briskly around to the front of the palace to hail them a carriage. She could sense Arkael’s exhaustion, and picked the first carriage in sight that was waiting to pick up nobles from the party.   
Xirelia followed her companion inside the lamp lit carriage and a carriage boy shut the door behind her. The horses then began to instantly pull the vehicle into motion.   
‘Hey, wait! I never said –’ Xirelia cried, but then stopped abruptly as she saw what Arkael was seeing.  
The hooded assassin, sat across from them, holding his mask in his claw tipped fingers. How he had got it back was another mystery. To call the elements inside the carriage would destroy the interior and possibly even harm Xirelia greatly. Although, it seemed ineffective against the small, teleporting assassin anyway.   
‘Did you like the music?’ His rasping voice asked from the hood, which had nothing to do with the mask after all.  
‘What?’ Xirelia gaped.  
‘At the party, you liked the music no?’  
‘You were playing the piano,’ Arkael said perceptively. Perhaps some of the tales about Wraith the Betrayer were true.   
‘Yessss,’ he said slowly. ‘You’re not blind. But how else do you see me? No one sees Aryn coming.’  
‘Well you opened your foolish mouth for a start and I knew where you were lurking,’ Arkael said disdainfully. The carriage turned a sharp corner and Xirelia was sent into his side. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but his illusion of fine clothes was no longer on him.  
‘When I yetshárra, no one sees. Yetshárra, is what you would call glimpse.’  
‘I’m learning already,’ he stifled a yawn of tiredness.  
‘Where are we going?’ Xirelia asked, almost nervously.  
‘Out of the city,’ Aryn tilted his head sharply. ‘Over the river, then to Largo town. Less people to harm.’ His mask of bronze disappeared into the folds of his dark grey cloak and he let his hood fall back.   
Xirelia was surprised to not see an older, uglier man, but a perfectly formed llichivar instead. Neither of them could recall meeting a pure blooded llichivar, born of the dragon goddess, Maiya. Most looked like Vieya, Shannah’s small slave girl, whose human blood overruled. Most were teased and called lizards.  
Aryn on the other hand was quite beautiful, with pearly smooth skin, angled eyes which were the colour of an aqua ocean, and dark blue hair to match. When he spoke, he revealed pure white, needle sharp teeth, which were just as sharp as the claws that tipped his fingers and the talons on his toes. Xirelia couldn’t help but stare at his feet; it was his most unusual feature. They looked like giant eagle feet, only very slightly scale covered.  
‘Must be a bugger finding shoes,’ she attempted to joke.  
Aryn didn’t seem to mind. ‘And no, before you ask, I do not have a tail.’  
‘I wasn’t going to ask,’ she held her hands up innocently.  
‘She was totally going to ask,’ Arkael snickered.  
‘Did you rid of Zhander Dracken?’ asked the strange llichivar without even a pause or an explanation.   
Arkael stiffened in his seat.   
‘I take that for a yes,’ Aryn twitched his head again, his brightly coloured eyes darting around the carriage. Xirelia wouldn’t be surprised if a forked tongue flicked out of his mouth, but who was she to judge appearances?  
‘It’s good,’ he folded his skinny arms. ‘I never liked that slimy s’sescana anyway.’  
The both of them could easily guess that llichivarian word.  
‘Always telling Aryn to show his face. Always saying how rude it is to eat in the Eminence’s presence. But I know, as soon as I step out that meeting room, he’s helping himself to pork.’  
‘Dear me, he’s not right in the head, is he?’ Xirelia’s polite and sympathetic voice was heard by Arkael only.  
‘So much for the great and powerful Wraith.’  
‘You’re not going to try to kill us now?’ Arkael had to ask.  
‘No, not now,’ an apple seemingly appeared in Aryn’s hand and he bit into it with his razor sharp teeth. ‘Maybe you want Zhander’s old job? New job?’  
‘So you can keep an eye on me?’ he didn’t look impressed.  
‘Not blind, not blind,’ he muttered as if trying to memorize the word and his eyes twitched again. ‘You’re not twins? Not Stargazers?’  
‘No, we’re not. Are you done wasting my time?’  
‘Few more moments,’ he ate his apple neatly, despite his sharp teeth. He then pointed to the stone ring on Arkael’s finger. ‘You’re part of the Nexus?’  
‘This is a joke. A sick joke,’ Arkael shook his head. ‘Can you stop the damn carriage now?’  
‘Have you seen the demon’s yet?’ Aryn’s voice became more serious.   
Xirelia looked to her companion worriedly.  
‘Not your demon,’ he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and threw his apple core out of the window. ‘The demons to the north.’  
‘What kind?’ Arkael’s aggravation subsided as he shared Xirelia’s worry.  
‘The unfriendly kind. Most unfriendly. I always imagined that Krotan had a demon in him and that’s why he always needed blood. My blood, her blood, family blood, royal blood. How is Queen Bethany, anyway?’   
‘You knew Krotan… of course you did,’ he uttered distantly. The small, strange llichivar in front of him had to know all the secrets of the most powerful wizards known to man.  
‘Of course Aryn did,’ he frowned his dark eyebrows.  
Arkael felt an inkling of sympathy for the odd fellow, which only came from meeting someone in the same boat as himself. To have been betrayed and had their most precious things taken away; their reasons to live. ‘Those stories were true?’  
‘All stories have a root of truth.’ The llichivar retreated back into his hood then and his metallic mask slid back onto his face. They could now see that it was reptilian in appearance; sly angled eyed, thin mouthed and designed with slits for nostrils. The bronze metal was indented down the middle with chevrons that gave it the resemblance of scales. Aryn’nair Devarr didn’t say another word for the remainder of the journey.  
Arkael decided to remain passive for a change. If he could just break through the assassin’s insanity, there would be much to learn.

Chapter 23 – The Deserter

‘I can’t believe that you saved his life and he just walked away. Not even a hug good-bye?’   
‘It was mainly my fault that the bolt hit him anyway. If I hadn’t angered Varnette in the first place…’ Corbin replied softly. He sat with Lara in her large back garden, absentmindedly picking blades of grass. For a week now, the daily conversation always seemed to steer towards Arkael. ‘Plus, I think he’d burn my arms off if I tried hugging him.’  
‘He’s a lot like father,’ Lara laughed compliantly.  
‘I’ll see him again,’ Corbin smiled hopefully, looking up at the clear blue sky. There was a cool breeze ruffling their hair and birds singing just as hopefully. ‘Besides, I still have a gift to give him.’  
‘I wonder how that will go down.’  
‘Miserably, probably. I want some way to thank him though.’  
Lara kept her eyes shut, as she often did. Whenever she left the house, which was rarely, she wore a blindfold and held on tightly to Corbin’s arm. She hated this weakness, but it was better than being stuck in a dream so she made no vocal complaints. She did feel like a burden to Corbin however, and he was just as overprotective as her father. ‘There’s no possible way that I could show my thanks to you both,’ she said slowly.  
‘It was just unfortunate that it happened on our first adventure.’  
‘First and last.’  
He couldn’t tell if she was sad or not, Lara always remained so strong. ‘Are you still having those nightmares?’  
‘Sometimes. But they’re not real. It’s more odd when I wake up and I can’t see the pictures and colours anymore and I have to remember to use my ears instead.’  
So tough, Corbin admired. ‘Do you still want to go to the blacksmith today?’  
‘Of course! I can’t let Erik and Elijah have all the fun with their new toys.’

***

It was known that the The Swan blacksmith was the youngest establishment of it type in the human’s oldest city. It was more commonly referred to as The Black Swan, and it was lesser known as one of Arkarien’s fronts for his thieves’ guild. Farris Swan, the blacksmith was fairly young as well, but skilled at what he did. Skilled enough to catch Arkarien’s eye and give him his own workshop in fact, and it mattered not from where Farris came from.  
‘Wasn’t expecting to see you anytime soon, Miss Haylin,’ greeted the smith, after setting his hammed down on a work counter. His forge was very well made and no expenses had been missed to make his shop the envy of the city.  
‘Why’s that?’ she asked boisterously. She let go of Corbin’s arm and felt for the marble beam of the shops’ large porch. ‘And godsdamn it, Farris, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lara?’  
‘Every time,’ he said with a glowing smile. ‘I don’t need your father paying a visit. Your brother’s were scary enough.’  
She could hear the smile on his face. He was a big man with dark hair and eyes, but his face was a blur in her memory. ‘My brothers are pussy cats,’ she snorted.  
‘True, you’re the real terror of the city,’ Farris teased, his smile growing larger. ‘Is it true what your brothers say?’  
‘What do they say?’  
‘That you’re as blind as a bat.’  
‘Charming,’ she smiled playfully. ‘Nah, I thought I’d just wear a blindfold for fun.’  
‘Is this one of your father’s men?’ he inquired, looking to Corbin and seeing only a very young man not yet fully grown.   
‘No, that’s just Corbin,’ Lara stifled a laugh. ‘He’s just quiet spoken. Most of the time.’  
‘Hmm?’ Corbin focused on her again, mildly distracted by all the racks of weapons and lumps of metal neatly arranged on stands and tables.  
‘I like your bow, Corbin,’ he complimented in his gruff voice.  
‘Thanks, it was a gift.’  
‘You make the arrows yourself?’  
‘Yes,’ Corbin hummed happily.  
‘My business could use someone like you. I’m a bit poor when it comes to hunting tackle.’  
‘I’ll consider it.’  
Lara cleared her throat loudly. ‘Ahem, when you two have stopped chatting each other up… you have something for me, Farris?’  
‘Yes, join me inside. Watch the anvil there.’  
‘You’re always so neat, there’s hardly any trouble,’ Lara navigated the workshop from memory. Passing tables and feeling the heat of the forge until she was at the door of the shop.  
Corbin followed her inside and had more exquisite weapons to feast his eyes upon. Swords ran all along the stone walls and glass cabinets displayed ornate daggers and many different kinds and colours of throwing knives. He was greatly reminded of Arkarien’s jewellery shop, only there were weapons instead of trinkets and gems.  
‘Well I can’t say that I don’t feel your, ah, disappointment,’ Farris’ deep voice emanated from his back room. He returned to his serving counter with a large board in his arm. ‘All these hours I put in to making your shield perfect, and well…’  
‘I can’t see it,’ Lara helped him get the words out.  
Corbin’s gasp of awe was sign enough that the shield was beautiful. It was shaped almost like a tear and the face of it was pearly white with a golden design framing the edges and centre of the shield in half.   
‘Is it white, like your bow?’   
‘White and gold and so shiny,’ he admired. ‘It looks like mother of pearl.’  
‘White steel, with my own added touch,’ Farris smiled and presented the shield to its new owner.   
Lara held it in her hands, feeling every groove of the regal golden design and the smooth face of the steel. There was a strap on the back made of soft leather and she held the shield up in her left arm. ‘Fit for the general’s daughter, don’t you think?’  
‘And your merchant father paid well for it,’ the smith said with a wink. This was the part of the job that he loved so much and what kept him passionate – seeing a pleased customer.  
‘When can I expect the matching armour?’ Lara asked ambitiously. ‘Though do it to my original measurements, I’ve lost a lot of my weight recently, but I plan to get it back.’  
‘She ate a whole chicken to herself yesterday. You should have seen it,’ Corbin bantered. ‘Nothing but bones left.’  
‘Quiet, you,’ Lara grinned. She made to elbow his side but caught him in the ear instead.  
‘Ow, my ear!’  
‘Oh, I forgot how short you were, Corbin.’  
‘Sure,’ he rubbed his ear and pretended to sulk.  
‘And a weapon, Farris,’ Lara announced, setting the shield down on its point but still holding it close.  
‘Err…’  
‘My eyes are just a temporary thing, Farris,’ she promised. She turned back to Corbin for reassurance. ‘Kristo Delryn fought with our mothers and he was blind, did he not?’   
‘He was also a mage,’ he reminded gently.  
‘Okay, well, it’s the same respect. Just push me in the right direction and I’ll start swinging.’  
‘That’s very brave of you,’ Farris admired.  
‘Let’s look on the bright side. Hah! See what I did there?’   
Farris and Corbin exchanged pitying looks. It was hard not to pity her.  
‘Well, how about a mace?’ suggested the smith.   
‘Brilliant idea, I can’t cut my own arm off with a mace,’ Lara grinned to the room.

***

Lara had acquired a new leather bracer to go around her broad shoulders and keep her new shield on her back. It would go with her everywhere now. She had her arm looped around Corbin’s elbow and took a slow journey home.   
‘Something smells delicious. Shall we stop for some food?’ Lara suggested.  
‘Sounds like a good idea,’ he nodded. Corbin could see the market stools that they could both smell.   
Merilo was a large city full of many different kinds of people, from the poor to the rich and the moderately well off. Corbin still got lost in it when he had to walk the streets instead of the rooftops. He could navigate forests and mountains much better than cities. It also meant that Vega had to stay at home, rather than cause a scene on the streets.  
He steered Lara towards a stand that was cooking spice filled curries in large iron pots under cooking fires. ‘Is this what you’re smelling?’  
She teetered forwards, her ears filled with merchants shouting to sell their goods and carriages travelling on the roads behind them. Her nose only smelt food. ‘Onions and cumin, yes that’s it.’  
‘Come, sit down,’ welcomed the curry vendor. He was wide; a sign that his food was good. He patted the white table next to his stall, where his wife and daughter mixed the pots of curried meat and vegetables.   
‘We’ll take everything you have,’ Corbin jested.  
The vendor looked puzzled.  
Lara tugged on her companion’s arm. ‘Ignore him, he just thinks he’s funny.’  
‘But I am funny.’  
‘We know, Corb,’ she leant further towards the food. ‘Can I have this one?’  
‘Certainly miss, you want bread as well?’  
‘Most definitely.’  
Corbin helped her to the table and moved an upturned barrel around for her to sit on before bringing their meals over.   
‘I’m so hungry,’ Lara said gleefully before tucking into her curried chicken and green beans. ‘Maybe I should become a cook.’  
Corbin nearly spat rice on her. ‘Will it be cooked to Lara’s perfection? In other words, burnt.’  
‘You’re such a bully. I really don’t know why I keep you around.’  
‘Your father pays me,’ he joked.  
‘I wish he’d pay for your silence as well,’ she countered and threw a piece of flat bread in his direction.   
‘Ah, thanks for sharing your food,’ he laughed.   
Lara laughed too and continued to eat.  
Corbin watched her in her blindfold, shield still resting on her back. ‘I’ve missed you,’ he said with sudden sentimentality.  
‘I haven’t gone anywhere, I’m right here, you big dope.’  
Corbin tucked into his lunch again, feeling braver than normal. Maybe it was all that he had been through. Maybe it was the blindfold over Lara’s eyes – she couldn’t see his cheeks turn red.

***

Corbin led Lara home with a full belly, most of what he hadn’t ate ended up on her plate. It was much quieter this side of the city, to the west where a lot of the nobility lived.  
Vega came bounding down the front lawn of the mansion and began pawing at the large iron gate, her torn ears flat against her head and howling desperately.   
‘What’s wrong with Vega?’ Lara worried.  
‘Something’s wrong,’ Corbin hurried to the gate. ‘Wait out here, Lara.’  
‘No, I’m coming.’  
He opened the gate and Vega flew out, running circles around her owner. ‘Well at least stay quiet,’ he whispered.  
‘It’s me you’re talking to.’  
‘Oh yeah, you’re not Arkael,’ he reminded himself. He held onto Lara’s hand and pulled her gently down the grass of the lawn, instead of the noisy gravel. Vega followed, becoming just as stealthy.  
She could no longer see their secret hand signals, so Corbin had to instead breathe in her ear. ‘I’m going to check that window, okay?’  
Lara nodded and crouched down, holding onto Vega’s fury neck.  
Corbin scampered up the manor house, which was odd, as he usually climbed out of its windows not in. Unfortunately, the window he had picked was large and decorated blue to match the ice coloured entrance hall within. There was no way to open this high up window, but he could see through it well enough. Down below him in the entrance hall, a pair of cloaked figures faced each other.  
Corbin put his ear up against the cold glass to listen, to see if it was safe.  
‘Nesh. What are you doing here?’ Spoke the intruder down below. Corbin thought that she sounded like his mother; cold and ruthless.  
‘I could ask you the same question,’ the assassin growled back.  
‘I wanted to see how easy it would be to get into the Haylin estate, seems like you beat me to it though. Or are the rumours true?’  
‘My main priority is to keep people like you out,’ Nesh struck without warning.  
The cloaked woman moved just as fast and in the same slinking sort of way as a hunting panther.  
Corbin had to watch helplessly from above as the fight began. They matched each other in speed and technique, dancing across the ice-like floor, slashing their blades too quickly for even Corbin to see.   
He debated breaking through the glass, but he was already dangling from its frame and he’d likely gouge himself. He climbed back down quickly instead and saw no need to whisper anymore. ‘Nesh’s fighting someone.’  
‘Let’s help him,’ Lara said urgently.  
‘She’s fast, don’t get close,’ he warned as he strung his bow. ‘I won’t be.’  
‘Who is she?’   
‘I don’t know.’ Corbin ran into the mansion with an arrow ready.   
Blood trailed the shiny floor yet the fighting still continued. The two assassins span and rolled, fighting to get their black daggers into each other’s backs.   
Nesh noticed the arrival of the archer first and kicked the cloaked woman away from him. She flew towards the staircase and rolled back onto her feet. Her eyes were on the arrow and she knew that she only had a few choices.  
‘He never misses,’ Nesh warned darkly.  
The woman threw down her dagger, blood dripping from her fingers. ‘Fine. This is pointless anyway.’ Her cloak was torn up badly and Nesh was looking just as bad, blood pooling around his feet.  
‘What’s going on?’ Lara shrieked from the front of the hallway.  
‘Is she your boss’ daughter?’ said the ruthless woman through exhausted breaths.   
Nesh moved forwards cautiously, dragging a wounded leg behind him.   
‘It’s true then, she’s awake.’  
‘Why are you really here, Tiana?’  
‘Look, I wasn’t really going to kill you.’  
‘There’s no use lying,’ Nesh had his blade on her now and pulled her hood down with his free hand.   
Corbin lowered his weapon, studying the woman’s pale skin and dark hair. ‘Don’t kill her,’ he pleaded, but no one seemed to hear.  
‘You look a bit wounded there, must be getting old, Nesh,’ she mocked blandly.  
He lowered his own hood, revealing the same dark hair and pale skin. ‘You’re getting slower, you must be getting fat.’  
‘Rude.’  
He tucked his dagger away and allowed Tiana to pick up her identical obsidian dagger. The only difference was that she held hers in her left hand.  
‘I get the feeling that you two know each other,’ Corbin said awkwardly.   
‘Is everything all right now?’ Lara asked worriedly.  
He hurried back to her side. ‘I think so. Nesh is bleeding a lot.’  
Nesh inspected the deep gash up his arm and Tiana mirrored him. ‘I was offered a lot of money to spy on that mage that Arkarien hired. The money isn’t worth my life though,’ she confessed.  
‘Very loyal,’ he began tearing his ruined cloak into bandages for his arm and leg.   
‘Noble born lady, Shannah Eshra. Not sure why she wants to know where Arkael is. He was here, wasn’t he?’ Tiana said plainly, tending to her own wounds.  
‘You’ll have to wait for Arkarien to return home,’ Nesh said sinisterly. 

Chapter 23 – History

Aryn seemed to eat constantly. Although the small and strange llichivar ate in such a neat and quiet way that it hardly even bothered Arkael. He no longer asked odd questions and he hardly made himself heard at all for the rest of the nightly carriage journey, which was an improvement after travelling around with Corbin.  
Largo was more of a village than a town, due to its simplicity and size. With only two rows of houses, Largo had a population total of thirty-two people, and even then no one really left their homes. Perhaps the town’s most redeemable feature was the glossy black temple at the end of it, where Gardozian Knights trained to become mighty warriors, and even they kept to themselves.  
Arkael thought it the perfect place to train his magic as well.  
I gigantic wall loomed over the town, built of sturdy grey granite and had been completed a few days after Arkael’s fifteenth birthday. It was built to keep out the spirits of a nation at war with itself, as well as many other wild monsters, such as werewolves and feral Sylvan elves. Arkael could still clearly remember the parties in the streets of Aze as the whole city celebrated the construction of the Veil Wall.   
Arkael sat crossed legged on a blanket borrowed from the nearby stable. It smelt of horse, but at least it kept him dry from the morning dew. He looking passed a young forest and up at the ninety foot wall. He wondered what magic was left behind in the city of Concento. A city that had once been a home to humans and to elves, both living in harmony. Centuries of harmony that had been put to an end just over seventy years ago, when the llichivar had been forced to flee their homeland and conquer Meno’s smallest city.  
Aryn had been there and had seen it all.  
‘How come you knew I wasn’t a human?’ it was Xirelia’s turn to be curious now.  
‘You don’t smell like human. Smell too nice to be human,’ Aryn uttered before popping a hazelnut into his mouth, chewing it quietly.  
She smiled appreciatively.  
‘Did you have mages in Carvar?’ Arkael asked, barely moving his head to look at the llichivar.  
‘No, no.’  
‘But your race is nearly as old as elves. I saw you conjure blades. That would make you a mage, would it not? Or did the wizards teach you that one?’  
Aryn finished his hazelnuts without rush. He was sat upon his grey cloak, his bronze mask by his odd feet. He spread his talon tipped fingers across the ground and studied the back of his pale hands. ‘What I know is from being a White Dragon Assassin. We all wore these masks and served the Emperor, much like royal guards. Our power comes from the Mother Dragon, Maiya. She is one with the air and the water, always around us. Much like Mother Phoenix, Muraz. She is in the fire, in the earth. So no, we are not mages, we are more like priests or mystics or druids. Krotan and Zula brought their own wizardry to our lands, something untamed and corrupt, addictive in fact. They sought more power, and that is why they took our relic. Or more rightly, they had me steal it. My kind intended to use the gift from Muraz to defeat the wizards, but it was too late. Carvar was sinking, sinking fast.’  
‘What did the relics do?’ Arkael was fascinated, but it barely showed on his face or in his voice.   
‘The Scale of Maiya gave absolute power. The Feather of Muraz took away absolute power. There was always a balance, until it was broken.’ Aryn was gazing up at the clouded sky now, his aqua eyes big with emotion.  
‘You knew this and you stole it anyway?’  
‘Krotan had my wife,’ he replied bluntly, ‘and her child.’   
‘And you were made Krotan’s and Zula’s puppet?’  
Aryn looked back down, his eyes focusing on a far away point in the distance. ‘Yes. I killed for them. I bled for them. I could not die. I could not fight back,’ he explained. ‘They could control me absolutely, for the blood in my veins is as pure as Maiya’s relic.’  
‘To control someone’s mind. Now that is something else,’ Arkael mused.  
‘You poor thing,’ Xirelia simpered. She reached out to put a hand on top of Aryn’s comfortingly. He didn’t recoil like the eladrin who had known what she was, nor did he melt like most men. His eyes only shifted to meet her, and he blinked several times as if he had just realised that she was there.   
‘You understand why I hunt the very order that idolize Krotan and Zula? Why I fear magic?’ Aryn said to the ground. ‘You are very powerful, Arkael, and your demon. You have to be careful that you don’t turn into the next Krotan and Zula.’  
‘The power they had is not what I want,’ he said with a slight frown. ‘Well, it is, but not to be a dictator. Some prices aren’t worth paying for. I want to test myself and push my limits, not to convince people that I’m a god. Krotan and Zula have already done enough to give magic a bad name. I’d like to erase that, prove that we’re not all corrupt nut jobs.’   
‘I believe that you speak the truth,’ Aryn nodded slowly. ‘Which brings us to the main matter. The demons come from the northern forest. Currently, the Gardozian Knights have been keeping them at bay, but they don’t seem to stop coming. Usually the high priestess of Alois would be sorting this problem out, but I have not seen her. You perhaps know more than I do of this matter? Prove that you are a benefit to the community? I will make sure that the Emperor rewards you in any way you wish.’  
‘I won’t be tried for murder, then?’ Arkael asked dryly.   
‘Not at all. I already uncovered incriminating evidence against Zhander Dracken and told the Emperor that I had put him down like a dog. Your slate is clean, Arkael. If you want respect, you can gain it at the Emperor’s side.’  
‘A tempting offer,’ he was secretly liking the llichivar more and more. Arkael got up from his blanket and slid his thin satchel bag over his shoulder. ‘What do you think of these demons, Xirelia?’  
‘Sounds bad,’ she bounced onto her feet as well, looking up at him with a mixture of adoration and worry in her eyes. She had already nearly lost him once. ‘Maybe Zhander has a copycat?’  
‘Perhaps the stone that Lara touched has something to do with it. I’d like to find out, we don’t need another Zhander on our hands.’  
‘Let’s go then,’ Aryn whirled back into his cloak and began to lead on steadily. ‘I’ve never seen anything like this before. I don’t even understand where the demons come from. The land here is corrupt. My biggest fear is that it is the wizards trying to return,’ he said just as steadily. ‘As long as they don’t have the relic, I cannot be controlled by them.’  
The llichivar padded on silently like a ghost, passing the obsidian Gardoz temple and entering the thin forest. Arkael and Xirelia followed for what felt like hours until there was no civilization to be seen, only tree trunks and ferns.  
Aryn stooped occasionally to show them remnants of a demon battle. ‘They ran at Largo in full force several days ago. We’ve been driving them back ever since, but we can’t find the exact source.’ He picked up his pace slightly.  
‘Has anyone been possessed?’ Arkael asked shrewdly.  
‘Only a few dogs,’ he replied gravely. ‘The demons look like twisted humans, some look like the dead reanimated. My first thoughts were that the wall had a breach and evil spirits were pouring in. After I sensed dark magic at Zhander’s mansion, I knew that we had another problem.’  
The three of them reached a nestle of tents in the sparse evergreen forest. A campfire burned at the foot of the largest of three tents and a circle of young men sat, polishing and fixing armour.   
These were the squires of the Gardozian Knights, and in other words their sons or nephews. These followers of the god of war and death kept their secret fighting style well guarded and within the family if possible. Their galdarka blades certainly stayed within the family, and not even their squires were permitted to sharpen them. A worthy blade could only serve a worthy fighter. The traditional knights were as much their sword as they were flesh and blood.  
One of the knights stepped out from the tent, after a young squire had hurriedly announced the new comers’ arrival.   
Arkael instantly recognised the man from court as Sir Kiezar, in less fancier attire but the pair of ivory galdarkas still on each hip. All the knights were well known at court and highly regarded by the Emperor. The five families went far back, as early as the first empire; Kiezar, Mendell, Buckeye, Archengrave and Eldridge were names that every imperial knew. Each name had risen to glory through battles fought and the history remained carved on their ivory sword cases.  
Sir Kiezar had a certain way with people and his thin eyes pierced into the llichivarian assassin. ‘Did you bring food, Aryn?’  
‘No. I brought a warlock.’  
‘Well I can’t eat him can I – whoa,’ the large knight moved around the campfire and fell prey to Xirelia’s beauty.  
‘Shouldn’t you be resting, Bryn?’ the llichivar tilted his head like a reptile might. He was at least two foot smaller, even though the two of them were both from Carvar.   
Aryn was born of the dragon, with talons and bright coloured hair and eyes like the ocean.   
Bryn was born of the phoenix, with staggering size and perfect facial features, hair as black as coal. His kind had earth coloured eyes, sometimes orange as amber like the Emperor himself. Bryn Kiezar had eyes like the green pine needles that scattered the ground and the only thing they could focus on was Xirelia. A demon, the very thing that he fought.  
‘Why have you brought a princess out here to see these horrors?’ Sir Kiezar asked in disbelief, taking a delicate hold of Xirelia’s fingers.  
Arkael scowled at the knight, but he kissed the back of her hand regardlessly.  
‘The warlock, Bryn,’ reminded the assassin bluntly.  
‘Relax, I’m not going to do anything with Haylin around.’  
‘Haylin?’ Xirelia questioned the familiar name.  
‘My son,’ the large knight gestured to one of the squires with a similar slim face, who was busy sharpening a thick dagger on a leather strap.   
‘This is Arkael,’ Aryn carried on. ‘I believe he can shine some light on our problem.’  
‘Arkael Hölzer,’ he nodded. ‘Lester Hölzer is always going on about him. I thought you were at Silverstone University though.’  
‘That’s only half true,’ Arkael said with a proud air.   
‘You know about demons?’  
‘A great deal.’  
‘Do you like beer?’  
‘It’s not generally what I drink.’  
Bryn Kiezar grinned in a wild sort of way and beckoned the new comers to his tent.  
‘I have other business to attend to,’ Aryn said with a small bow of his head.  
‘Who said I was inviting you in?’ he joked brashly.  
The White Dragon Assassin was gone in a blink of an eye and Xirelia and Arkael were left with the knight and his feasting tent.   
‘Everyone else is asleep,’ Bryn informed, taking a seat at the round table and still his swords remained on his sides. ‘Help yourself.’  
‘Don’t you sleep, Bryn?’ Xirelia asked sweetly, taking a seat next to a plate of smoked fish.  
‘That depends on the circumstances,’ he flirted. ‘Anyway, been on the road with Aryn, aye? He’s an odd one, but you get to like him.’  
‘Yes…’ Arkael began with a dismissing aura. He hesitantly took a seat. ‘There’s no demons out at the moment?’  
‘Nah. For some reason they only come out at night. Viscar knows why, ‘cause it’s dark as hell in this country all the bloody time anyway.’ The Gardozian Knight shrugged and pulled a metal tankard of beer towards his lips.  
‘Perhaps now is the best time to scout the origin of this scourge.’  
‘At least have something to eat first.’  
‘I plan to.’  
Kiezar grinned broadly. ‘I think I like you already, Arkael.’

Chapter 24 – Broken Vial 

‘I can’t remember seeing you bleed before, brother,’ Arkarien smirked. The guild master rounded his dinning room table and placed down a first aid kit. ‘I didn’t think you could bleed.’  
Nesh grimaced across the table at Tiana, the female assassin. She had made no attempt to escape since being cut open like a gutted fish.   
Since then Corbin had gone upstairs with Lara and her mother had returned home from the barracks. Megan Haylin set her massive tower shield on the dinning room table, and blocked Tiana from going anywhere even is she wanted to. ‘Are you a mage hunter?’ Megan asked.  
‘Do I look like one? I take what ever jobs come up.’  
‘No need to be snappy,’ she chided with a waggle of her finger. ‘You’re the one in my house, hurting my friends.’  
‘But I don’t care,’ Tiana said plainly. ‘I would have been in and out of here as soon as I realised Arkael was gone, but your guard dog here had to interfere.’  
‘You’re not getting to Arkael, either. Now let me take a look at your wounds.’  
Both the assassins sat reluctantly as Megan and her husband stitched up their multiple gash wounds.   
‘I’d like to hear more about this Lady Shannah, your contractor,’ Arkarien asked in a way that demanded respect.  
‘I don’t really know her. She’s staying in Aze, shacking up with some imperial family, even though she seems to have a lot of her own money,’ Tiana replied grimly. ‘She just wanted me to spy on Arkael, not hunt him. Wanted to see how he was progressing.’  
‘I know who Shannah is,’ Corbin spoke up from the kitchen doorway.   
Everyone’s heads swivelled to face him, startled by his sudden reappearance.  
He shrugged and smiled meekly. ‘Lara went for a bath.’  
Tiana’s eyes thinned into a glare. She hadn’t forgotten about being held up by his arrow point. She was fairly plain looking, with an off centred nose and short, limp hair. The glare made her look ugly though.   
‘I met Shannah in Ayrev,’ Corbin elaborated. ‘She kept half-breeds as slaves, so I didn’t particularly like her. She had a bit of a thing for Arkael though, and almost split him and Xirelia up. I thought her to be the power hungry type.’  
‘You’re a godsdamn know it all, just like your mother,’ Megan teased with a twisted smile.  
He shrugged again. ‘I just have a good memory.’  
Vega sat by his feet and he scratched the top of her auburn head. Corbin’s silent protector.  
‘You can’t be her only spy,’ Arkarien speculated as he wrapped bandages around Nesh’s forearm.   
‘I should warn Arkael,’ Corbin said immediately.  
‘We should find out what Shannah’s dealings are.’  
‘Send me round,’ Nesh growled darkly.  
‘No-no,’ Arkarien feigned innocence. ‘You mentioned that she was rich?’  
‘Trust you to only think of the money, brother.’  
‘Hey, it puts good food on your table, and I don’t see you complaining about that.’  
Nesh grunted coldly.  
‘Besides, you need to heal.’ Arkarien left the table and washed blood from his hands in the sink basin. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve had a challenge.’  
‘You’re going to rob the noble lady?’ Megan looked up at him with a playful smile.  
‘I find humiliation works better than murder. Less messy that way,’ he dried his hands on a towel and leant back on the kitchen counter.  
‘I knew there was a reason why I loved you,’ she said just as playfully.

***

‘Corbin, I understand. I honestly do. And I think it will be better off this way,’ Lara said kindly. A maid had helped her dress, which wasn’t pleasant but it was better than stumbling around in the dark. She sat on the edge of her bed, gently towel drying her dark hair as Corbin expressed his worries.  
‘I’ll be fine here with my family,’ she continued. ‘Arkael needs you. And I know you Corbin, you’re to empathetic to not help.’  
‘I feel bad leaving you behind,’ he said in a weak voice. He fiddled with the loose string on his bow, running it over his fingers.  
‘You’re not crying again, are you?’  
‘No!’  
‘Look, you don’t want to be dragging a blind girl around with you, especially if the high priestess of Alois is looking for a cure. I won’t be going anywhere. Besides, you have Vega with you.’  
‘What do you mean by it will be better off this way?’ Corbin asked, staring down at the floor, even though she couldn’t see the sorrow in his eyes. It was quite miraculous that all of Johan’s blood had been scrubbed away from the wooden floorboards.  
‘You won’t be worrying about me all the time.’  
‘You know I always will.’  
Lara felt a flutter to her heart and she set her towel down. ‘This is what I mean Corbin, you never think of yourself. You were made for bigger things than leading a blind girl around.’  
‘That is big to me,’ he argued, feeling a lump rise in his throat. ‘Why do you keep saying that? You’re more than just a blind girl. You’re special to me.’  
Lara shook her head sadly. ‘I’m just holding you back. We were meant to have adventures together, we always talked about it. Go make the adventures for the both of us, and make sure Arkael doesn’t die. He deserves better. He deserves you as a friend.’  
‘Goodbye, Lara,’ he tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.  
‘I’ll see you soon,’ she smiled hopefully.  
Corbin exited out of her window before he could argue further. Vega found him in the big green garden and he let her out of the back gate. He got half way down the windy street, winter at its peak, before he felt the need to break something. He pulled the empty elven glass vial from one of his pouches and threw it at the cobbled ground. The water would have healed her eyes he seethed with sudden rage. Corbin looked down at the blue broken vial and around the road to see if he had any watchers. It was a quiet afternoon, and he instantly regretted breaking such a beautiful gift.   
As long as no one sees my anger. No one sees my pain, he put on a brave smile.  
Vega had watched with her one good eye, and she silently stepped up to his side to nuzzle his hand.   
Corbin stooped down, wrapping his arms around her furry neck. ‘I should never have left home.’  
She put her weight on him and snuffled her big nose in his ear, which tickled a great deal. He laughed, cheering up considerably. ‘But then I wouldn’t have saved you, Vega.’

Chapter 25 – Paranoia

Xirelia and Arkael spent the rest of the day wandering the wilderness in search of any signs of demons. Arkael thought if he could fix this then he would be more powerful than he had ever been.   
Casting spells was just as exhausting as sprinting or swinging a sword, a powerful mage needed a lot of stamina. Arkael once had an unlimited pool of power to draw his spells from, but that had been taken away from him by Zhander Dracken. He’d felt for the first time what it was like to be normal to be average, and he hadn’t liked the feeling. Having Xirelia with him had at least kept him sane, kept them both alive in such a harsh world.   
‘We’re just wasting time now,’ Arkael stopped walking and looked up at the pine trees overhead.  
‘Let’s think about this logically,’ Xirelia said, watching his handsome face closely.  
‘Can’t you just dip into the demon realm and start asking around?’ he asked with a wry smile.  
‘Well, yes, that is an option, if you want to risk me getting stuck down there for eternity.’  
Arkael stroked the beard on his chin thoughtfully. ‘What’s it like down there?’  
‘I don’t remember,’ she replied quickly. ‘I imagine it was a bit like what we saw in Lara’s mind… just nothingness. The opposite of reality. That frightens me.’  
‘You don’t remember where you came from?’  
‘Do you?’  
‘Good point. It’s just memories, and our earliest memories are when we realise we are an existing entity.’  
‘Exactly,’ she said more slowly. ‘The first thing I remember is him, and that had to be about twenty years ago. If I’m older than that, or if I was summoned before, I don’t remember it.’  
Arkael rubbed his cold hands together and set his thoughtful gaze on Xirelia. It was drizzling and as grey as it always in Claynore, but the trees kept the both of them dry. It was quiet here, eerily quiet. A dead forest. He didn’t care, he liked being alone with Xirelia.  
‘So someone is summoning all the demons out here? Serving with no clue who or what they are? Like lost children.’   
She nodded and moved closer to his side. She felt intimidated by him but it had nothing to do with him being scary; it was a blissful intimidation. Most men were predictable, but not Arkael. Being around him was exciting. She never exactly knew what he was thinking and he only ever had interesting things to say. Zhander had never spoken to her, he had always ordered her around and beaten her into submission instead. ‘I suppose so,’ Xirelia continued to nod.  
‘And they never truly die, they just get summoned again, night after night. Maybe fighting them isn’t the key at all. Perhaps I can turn them instead.’ He had an inspired look in his unusual eyes. ‘There must be a demonic tome, not too unlike the one that keeps you in this world.’  
‘And someone carrying it,’ Xirelia agreed.  
‘Was I not the only apprentice?’  
‘He killed all his former apprentices… after I drained their magic.’  
‘Someone went back to the destroyed mansion after Lara was cursed. The stone that she touched could not have just disappeared. Perhaps you weren’t the only demon there. It is possible that a demon could ride inside someone’s body and they wouldn’t even know,’ Arkael speculated further.  
‘Surely not Corbin?’ Xirelia spoke with uttermost horror.  
‘He’s been nothing but a curse to me. Except for when he stole those books, and even then I’m still sceptical of how he did that without any help. The demon just had him do that to gain my trust. Then why else would he just follow me around? The demon was looking for a way to avenge Zhander.’ ‘Or maybe Lara is still possessed? Corbin would have let you die to the ballista bolt if his mind truly wasn’t his own.’  
‘That’s true,’ he sighed. ‘It could be anyone. Corbin’s mother dabbled in blood magic, or there could still be a Stargazer on the loose, trying to bring back Krotan and Zula from the underworld.’  
‘That sounds more likely,’ Xirelia said eagerly. ‘Think of the big picture. The empire has many enemies for believing in forgotten gods. Menosian’s grew up believing that Krotan and Zula were the true gods or believing in nothing at all. And then the llichivar have their own gods, and so do the elves. No one can agree on anything. Add a gateway into hell into the mix and no one knows what to believe anymore!’  
‘Religions only ever cause conflict,’ Arkael muttered and turned back around. ‘Shall we head back to the camp before night falls?’

***

‘You haven’t slept in days, Kiezar,’ complained a female knight at the camp. She scraped her freshly washed, short dark hair back and stood still to let her young squire wrap her in black steel armour.  
‘Two days,’ replied her fellow knight, with a wild look in his earthy eyes.  
‘Exactly.’  
‘I don’t need sleep.’  
‘You’re impossible,’ she shook her head and strapped her galdarkas onto her belt again.   
‘Don’t look now, but here comes your betrothed,’ Kiezar teased, with a wild grin to match the eyes.  
The female knight didn’t have to be told, she’d already spotted Arkael approaching the camp. Her full cheeks instantly flared up. ‘You know that’s not true.’  
‘Right,’ he continued to tease, brushing a finger over his lips.   
‘Who is he with, anyway?’ she dropped her voice to a whisper.  
‘Xirelia, an exotic lady from Ayrev, I presume. I thought you didn’t care?’  
‘I don’t.’ Samantha Eldridge turned on her heel and joined the rest of the knights suiting up for battle.  
‘Did you find anything?’ Kiezar called, waving over to Arkael and Xirelia.  
‘No,’ Arkael replied coldly. ‘If you could capture a demon alive for me, that would be helpful.’  
‘I could try,’ he didn’t sound very hopeful. ‘It gets pretty hectic.’  
‘I have a lot of studying to do,’ Arkael said bluntly and walked towards the refreshment tent.  
Bryn Kiezar enjoyed watching Xirelia walk away. He soon joined the rest of his Gardozian knights, continuing his role as group leader. He faced the silent forest and dropped to one knee, clasping his hands together. ‘Gardoz, bless us with a beautiful battle and an honourable death.’  
His fellow four knights joined him in brief prayer before their hunt for demons began again. They walked in a calm formation, awaiting the sudden manifestation of restless evil spirits.  
Horned, fiery skinned shapes ran out from the darkened forest, with little organisation or skills, just pure hatred in their red eyes.   
The Gardozian Knights made clean work on the battlefield, drawing their blades only when necessary, holding a firm, relaxed stance against the waves of demons.   
The knights all shared a love of fighting, but none so much as Bryn Kiezar. He was a menace with a sword, making each of his attacks count; precise and with maximum damage. He, like his brethren were taught to emphasise a powerful first strike. Every step of Bryn’s feet and every turn of his body were calculated in such a way as to deceive the enemy of his next attack. His shining main sword moved in fluid motions, cutting down multiple demons before returning to it its ivory home to begin another fluid flourish. He only sometimes had to use his smaller blade, and even that seemed to not take any conscious thought. He made the secret sword technique look easy.  
But even the warriors of Gardoz ran out of stamina eventually. After hours of fighting through the night, the five zealots began to tire.   
The demons however did not. They came in all shapes and sizes, twisted and evil. Some with patches of fur, hooves and horns, some with no flesh at all – as if creation had failed them all together. Wave after wave, the knights sent them back to the underworld with their glimmering galdarkas. Even in the dark of night, the trademark weapons’ metal shone bright.  
‘Fall back!’ Bryn ordered after cutting the legs clean off an eight foot tall monster with burnt looking flesh.  
His brethren made a tactical retreat, continuing to ensure that not a single demon made it past their blades.   
The demons appeared to be afraid of the large campfire, which was protected by the five squires, yet their attacks didn’t relent.  
‘You’re bleeding, Kiezar,’ panted Samantha.   
Her leader’s black hair was caked in blood and it trickled down his pale face. ‘It’s only a scratch.’  
‘Having a bit of trouble?’ inquired a cool voice. The owner of the voice stepped out from behind a thick tree without even a rustle of his coat. ‘Aryn requested reinforcements.’  
‘So they sent you, Mr Aldus?’ Bryn grinned manically.  
‘Naturally.’  
‘Is Lady Reinwood with you?’  
Johan Aldus curled his lips into a smirk. ‘She’s made a new habit of avoiding you, Sir Kiezar.’  
‘That’s wise of her,’ bantered the Gardozian knight.  
The follower of Alois, and skilled warrior drew the red sword on his side and charged into battle. Johan Aldus could not die and did not need rest. A one man army, he cut a path through the demons. Johan moved with inhuman speed and cut with superhuman strength. He lived in the dark and his eyes picked up everything.  
Johan had no idea what he was, or why he had to survive on blood. He still didn’t understand why his whole family had died and he had lived. He didn’t even know if gods watched over men. Johan Aldus only knew two key things; he knew evil when he saw it and that he would love Celia Reinwood forever.


End file.
